


What the Future Could Hold

by CharmedTeenWolfCaskett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett/pseuds/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett
Summary: The Teen Wolf characters are gathered from different times to watch the seasons of Teen Wolf to have fun. (I have changed the summary because I don't think I am going to have them to try and change the seasons. It will just be the reactions of the characters if they were watching their own show.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to try this kind of story. I have read others that have the characters watching their own shows with others to show what happened, but also what could be changed.

Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Argent were all out looking for more werewolves to protect from Monroe when there was a bright light and they all disappeared. 

Melissa was working at the hospital, hoping Scott and Argent were okay when there was a bright light and she was gone from the hospital. 

Derek was sleeping in the Hale’s burnt down house when he heard a noise. When he woke up there was a bright light and he was gone. 

Peter was at Derek’s loft cleaning up after killing Jennifer, when there was a bright light and he disappeared. 

Sheriff Stilinski was at the office doing paperwork when there was a bright light and he was gone. 

Jackson was practicing lacrosse when there was a bright light and he was gone.

Allison was getting ready for school when she disappeared. 

Liam was getting ready for school as well when he disappeared. 

When they all appeared it was in a room that looked like a movie theater. There were comfortable couches, chairs, a gigantic TV, and a person standing in the middle of the room. 

Scott looked around and noticed different things. “Stiles, what do you see?”

Stiles looked around and noticed that Jackson was staring grumpily at everyone, Allison was there, and Derek was less scruffy looking. “They look different.”

Everybody was looking at each other in confusion, when the person in the middle started talking. “Hello, everyone! This is what you could call a media room. Let me introduce everyone to each other because some look the same, but are from different places.”

He went to Scott’s group of people, “This is Scott McCall, Stiles Stijinski, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent. These people are from the future, compared to the rest of you. These four kids are college level aged.”

“Next we have Derek Hale, this Derek is before he met Scott and Stiles.” Derek looked confused at that, while Scott and Stiles gave each other significant looks. 

“This is Peter Hale, Derek’s Uncle, and he is from after the sacrifices.” Everyone except Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Peter were confused. 

“This Sheriff is from before the start of school, so from 6 years ago.”

“This is Jackson, he is also from the same timeline as the Sheriff and Derek.”

“This is Allison Argent and she is from the time after the sacrifices as well.”

“This is Liam Dunbar, he is still in high school, but he is younger than Scott.”

The person looked around the room one more time before he sighed, “Man, I forgot a few people.” He snaps his fingers a a group of people arrive. 

“Alright so in this group, you have the rest of the Hale family.” Derek looked up at this and noticed that they were all alive here. 

Scott and Stiles looked at Derek before looking at Peter who was just as stunned to see his sister alive. 

“The reason that I have brought you hear is so that you can see future events as well as pat events for some of you” gesturing to Scott’s group, “in the hopes that if we brought you back to the past with your memories you could change the outcomes of some events.”

“Talk amongst yourselves for right now while I get things started.”

The person disappeared before anyone could ask a question. Sheriff looked around and noticed no one was talking so he started things off, “Okay, I am a bit confused, but for now why don’t we introduce ourselves to the new group of people.”

They all turned to the Hale family, Scott stepped forward, “I’m Scott McCall, this is my best friend Stiles Stilinski, this is Lydia, Malia, my mother Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent, who we all call Argent. We are from the future in comparison to your family.”

The Hale family all looked warily at Argent because they have heard of him and his family before. 

“I am Noah Stilinski, this is Jackson, and Derek Hale, we all come from the same timeline which is in the past from Scott’s group, but in the future compared to your family.”

The Hale family looked at Derek in shock, they were all thinking what happened to him. 

“I am Allison Argent and this is Peter Hale.”

“I am Liam Dunbar.”

The Hale family stepped forward, “I am Talia Hale and this is Cora.”

The person popped back in, “Well, why don’t we get started. This will seem like a TV show with different seasons for the series, so this is season 1. Enjoy!”


	2. S1E1

Everybody sits down in the couches or chairs. Derek is wary of sitting next to his family so he sits in the chair not the couch like the Talia and Cora. Peter also sits in a chair because he is unsure of what he will see and he does’t want to be caught unaware. Scott and Malia sat together on the couch and Stiles and Lydia sat right next to them. Melissa, Argent, and Allison chose the next couch to sit on, while Sheriff, Jackson, and Liam sat in the couch behind Scott and Stiles.

When they were all seated, the lights when off and the TV started.

**_The first scene starts off with cops searching the woods with dogs. Then the mutes starts and it shows a guy getting ready for bed when he looks up into the mirror, it shows that it is Scott. He hears a noise and gets a bat to go looking. A guy kind of falls off the roof. Scott yells and the boy yells before Scott notices that he knows the guy._ **

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!” Scott yelled shaking the bat at him.

**_"You weren’t answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?”_ **

**_I thought you were a predator!”_ **

Everybody laughs at that. Scott looks at Liam, “You wanted to know about my beginning, well this is it.” Everyone else looked confused except for Liam and Scott’s group.

**_“A pre-I-wha- look, I know its late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, Dispatch called, They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even the state police.”_ **

**_“For what?”_ **

**_“Two joggers found a body in the woods.”_ **

**_Stiles gets down from hanging off of the roof._ **

**_“A dead body?”_ **

**_“No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body.”_ **

“Stiles you really like to be sarcastic, don’t you?” Sheriff asks.

“Yes, it is in my nature.” Everybody smiles at that.

**_“You mean like murdered?”_ **

**_“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s.”_ **

**_“Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?”_ **

**_Stiles gets jumpy and a little excited, “That’s the best part. They only found half.” Stiles looks at Scott, “We’re going.”_ **

Talia looks at them, “that sounds like a terrible idea.”

“It was, but that it Stiles and Scott for you.” Lydia says.

**_They get to the woods and start walking around._ **

**_“We’re seriously doing this?” Scott asked while he was following Stiles._ **

**_“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.”_ **

**_“I was trying to get a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow.”_ **

**_“Right, ‘cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.” Stiles muttered sarcastically._ **

**_“No, because I’m playing this year. In fact, I’m making first line.” Scott boasted, hoping it would be true._ **

**_“Hey, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one.”_ **

“Ha! Isn’t that true.” Jackson laughs while everyone else laughs at him.

**_They walked for a bit more before Scott asked, “Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?”_ **

**_Stiles paused for a minute, “Huh! I didn’t even think about that.”_ **

**_Scott smirked, “And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?”_ **

**_Stiles paused again, nervous now, “Also something I didn’t think about.”_ **

**_They started to climb a little hill, “It’s - comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

Lydia looks at Stiles, “You still don’t plan anything all that well.”

**_Scott starts to breathe funny, “Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” He finished leaning against a tree getting his inhaler out._ **

“You used to be asthmatic?” Liam wonders. Scott nods his head.

**_Stiles gets on the ground hiding and Scott catches up to him. Stiles turns off his flashlight. They look at the police looking around the woods when Stiles jumps up, “Come on!”_ **

**_Scott uses his inhaler again, “Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!”_ **

**_Stiles looks back and notices that Scott isn’t with him, when he turns back around a dog barks at him and he is so startled that he fell to the ground._ **

**_“Hold it right there!” A cop yells._ **

**_“Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.” Sheriff says while walking up to them._ **

**_“Dad, how are you doing?”_ **

**_“So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?”_ **

**_“No,” a pause, “not the boring ones.” Stiles looked a little sheepish._ **

Everyone laughs at that while Sheriff looks at his son and shakes his head at him.

**_“Now, where’s your usual partner in crime?” Sheriff asked looking around._ **

**_“Who, Scott? Sc-Scott’s home. He said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me. In the woods. Alone.”_ **

“You don’t sound very confident there Stiles,” Lydia mentions.

“That’s because I was thinking about actually going to look for the body alone and realized how stupid that would be.”

**_Sheriff doesn’t believe him and lifts his flashlight to look around, “Scott you out there? Scott?”Sheriff sighs, “Well, young man, I’m gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.”_ **

**_They leave and Scott, who was hiding behind a tree, got annoyed. He started to walk back the way he came, or so he hoped. There were a lot of noises that were freaking Scott out. He stopped at a patch of trees listening, he started to use his inhaler when he was surprised by the herd of deer that came trampling through. He lost the inhaler and fell to the ground._ **

**_After it was over he turned on the light in his phone looking for his inhaler. But as he was looking at the ground he cam across the body. He freaked out and fell backwards down a hill. He started to walk again when he heard a growl. He stopped and started to turn around. When he did he saw a giant thing, it attacked him and bit him. Scott screamed from the pain and got up to run. He ran into the middle of the road where he was almost hit with a car. He lifted up his shirt and saw the bite mark that he had on his side. There was a howl at the end of the scene._ **

Talia and Cora were interested in what attacked him because it didn’t look like a regular werewolf. Melissa was startled, “That looks painful Scott.”

“It hurt for a little bit.”

**_The next day, Scott arrives at school on his bike, he starts to put in the bike holder when Jackson pulled up in his Porsche. When Jackson was getting out of the car he hit Scott with his door, “Dude, watch the paint job.” A guy yelled at Jackson, “Yo, Jackson, let’s go, bro.”_ **

“You hit me with the door!” Scott exclaims. Jackson just smirks.

**_Stiles is with Scott, “Okay, let’s see this thing.” Scott shows him the bandage for where he got bit. “Ooh!”_ **

**_“Yeah. Whoa,” Stiles tried to poke at it, “It was too dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.”_ **

**_“A wolf bit you?” Stiles asked disbelieving._ **

**_“Uh-huh.”_ **

**_“No, not a chance.”_ **

**_“I heard a wolf howling.”_ **

**_“No, you didn’t.”_ **

**_“What do you mean , no, I didn’t? How do you know what I heard?”_ **

**_Stiles scoffed, “Because California doesn’t have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.”_ **

Talia looked at Stiles. “How did you know that?”

“I research random information all the time.”

**_“All right, well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf, then you are definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body.” Scott whispered the last part._ **

**_Stiles got excited, “ You- are you kidding me?”_ **

**_“No, man, I wish. I’m gonna have nightmares for a month.”_ **

**_Stiles is still really excited, “Oh, god, that is freakin’ awesome. I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that has happened to this town since-“ Lydia is walking up the sidewalk to get inside the school, “since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia- you look- Like you are gonna ignore me.” Stiles gets frustrated as he turns to Scott. “You’re the cause of this, you know.”_ **

**_“Uh-huh.”_ **

**_“Draggin’ me down to your nerd depths. I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been scarlet- nerded by you.”_ **

Everybody laughs at that.

Lydia grabs his hand, “it is unlikely that I would have paid attention anyways back then.” Jackson looked between them confused and suspicious.

**_The teacher is droning on about the homework and the body found in the woods and the fact that the police have a suspect in custody so the students should focus their attention to the syllabus and such school work._ **

**_Scott is sitting at the desk when he hears a phone ring. He looks around the class trying to find the phone when it is picked up. He looks outside to see a girl sitting on the bench on her phone, “Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it. Everything except a pen. Oh my god, I didn’t actually forget forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya._ **

**_The principal comes to talk to her and she mentions that she has lived here for more than a year which is longer than most places she has lived. She is introduced to the class as Allison Argent and Scott hands her a pen when Allison is seated behind him._ **

“I always wondered how you knew to give me a pen.” Allison comments. Scott smiles at her.

**_Lydia comes up to Allison and starts to ask her some questions about her clothes and what Allison answers makes Lydia say that she is her new best friend. Scott is watching Allison and hears the whole conversation. Jackson comes up to Lydia and they make out for a few minutes before asking Allison if she wants to go to a party. A girl comes up to Scott and Stiles, “Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she’s already hanging out with Lydia’s clique?”_ **

Stiles answered, “Because she’s hot. Beautiful people herd together.”

Lydia looks at him, “Really, that is what you think?”

“Yes, because it is true in high school at least, for the most part.”

**_They are coming up to the lacrosse field where Scott hopes to make it to first line._ **

**_“But if you play- I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really going to do that to your best friend?” Stiles asked._ **

**_Scott sees Allison on the bleachers and stares at her for a little bit._ **

**_“McCall!” Coach yells before throwing goalie equipment at him._ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“You’re on goal.”_ **

**_“I’ve never played.”_ **

**_“I know- scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It’s a first day back thing. Get them energized, fired up!”_ **

**_“What about me?”_ **

**_“Try not to take any in the face. Let’s go! Come on!”_ **

“Well, that is a nice coach,” Cora mentions.

“He is a great coach, just a bit passionate.” Scott tries to explain.

**_He starts to go to the goal when he overhears a conversation between Allison and Lydia where Allison asks who he is and Lydia says she doesn’t know._ **

**_Coach blows the whistle and Scott’s acute hearing makes it really loud. He is distracted by the sound that the first lacrosse ball that is thrown is missed and it hits him in the face._ **

**_“Hey, way to catch with your face McCall!” Jackson yells at him._ **

Everyone laughs at that bit, except for Scott who just pouts.

**_After that Scott is able to catch every ball much to the amazement of everyone there. He even catches Jackson’s ball._ **

**_Stiles and Scott were back in the woods crossing the river, Scott was explaining how things were different when they stopped at a certain spot._ **

**_“I- I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.”_ **

**_“Maybe the killer moved the body.”_ **

**_“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.”_ **

Laughs are all around at that part.

“That is a big price for an inhaler.” Cora mentions.

**_Stiles notices a man standing behind them and nudges Scott._ **

**_“What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property._ **

**_“Uh, sorry,man, we didn’t know.” Stiles stuttered._ **

**_“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but- uh forget it.” The man throws something at him and Scott catches it, when he looks at it, he sees that it is his inhaler. “All right, come on, I gotta get to work.”_ **

**_“Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He’s only a few years older than us.”_ **

**_“Remember what?”_ **

**_“His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.”_ **

Talia and Cora are stunned at that bit of news. They looked at Derek and Peter who were avoiding looking at him. They were mostly looking at Derek who was obviously trying to be nonemotional.

**_“I wonder what he’s doing back.”_ **

**_Scott is working at the vet’s when he goes in to feed the cats. They all start to hiss at him and he quickly leaves the room wondering what was going on. He is going to change his bandage when he peels it off and it turns out the bite is already healed. There was a knock on the door. It was Allison and she was crying and panicking at the same time. She had hit a dog and put in the back of her car. The dog didn’t want to be touched when Scott went to go get her, but his eyes glowed yellow for a minute and the dog calmed down. Scott was able to help the dog. Scott gives Allison a shirt to change into since hers was soaked. He was looking for a minute while she changed before the dog got his attention. “What? I didn’t see anything.”_ **

Everybody laughs at that except for Argent.

**_Scott walks her to the car and then asks her to the party in which she said yes._ **

**_Scott goes home happy, but when he wakes up he finds out that he walked to the woods. He stands up and notices in the fog the creature that bit him. He starts running and jumps over a fence and into a pool. He looks around and notices a guy next store looking at him, “Good Morning.”_ **

**_Scott is at his locker when Jackson pushes him in the lockers. “All right, little man. How about you tell me where you are getting your juice.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Where are you getting your juice?” Jackson speaks slowly._ **

**_“My mom does all the grocery shopping.” Scott answers confused._ **

Everybody laughs while Stiles looks incredulously at Scott, “Really, Scott, you didn’t know what that meant.” Scott just shrugs.

**_“Now ,listen, McCall- you’re gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you are buying it from, because there’s no way in hell you’re out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost.”_ **

**_“Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?”_ **

**_Jackson asks what is going on with Scott and Scott gets frustrated before going off on Jackson and mentioning everything that is wrong with him._ **

**_Scott is getting ready for the scrimmage match when Stiles runs up to him telling him that he overheard his dad on the phone and that they found animal hairs on the body. Scott isn’t really listening and leaves before Stiles can finish, “It was a wolf.” After the scrimmage Scott finds out that he made first line and he will be starting in the first game._ **

**_Scott arrives at Stiles’ house and finds out that Stiles has been researching everything and thinks that Scott has become a werewolf. Scott doesn’t believe him and gets angry with him when he suggests that he cancels the date with Allison. Scott leaves after throwing Stiles chair which Stiles notices has claw marks in it._ **

The Sheriff and Jackson look like they are starting to understand what this is about.

Scott looks at Stiles, “You never told me about that.”

“Yeah, well with all the other times that you attacked me. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

**_Scott and his mom start talking about the party and Allison before his mom gives him the car keys._ **

**_They arrive at the party when Scott notices Derek in the background. Scott and Allison start to dance when Scott notices that Lydia is watching him while making out with Jackson._ **

**_Scott starts to have a headache and leaves the party and Allison. He gets home where he transforms for the first time and Scott mentions that Derek is the other werewolf to Stiles. Stiles tells him that Derek drove Allison home and that makes Scott jump out of his room and go after Derek._ **

**_He finds Derek in the woods and just finds Allison’s jacket when they are attacked. Scott is pinned to a tree with an arrow. Derek saves him and mentions that the bite is a gift, but Scott doesn’t want it. Stiles had went to her house and saw that Allison was already there._ **

Some people were surprised that they were attacked already.

**_Stiles finds Scott walking on the side of the road where he thinks about how Allison must hate him._ **

**_At school Scott apologizes to Allison and asks, “Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?”_ **

**_“Am I gonna regret this?”_ **

**_“Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance?”_ **

Scott looked a bit sad at this part.

**_“Definitely yes.” She looks back and looks at a car, “That’s my dad. I better go.”_ **

**_Scott watches and sees her dad get out of the car and notices that he was the one that shot him._ **

The Sheriff and Jackson looked at Argent who was shrugging at the fact that he attacked Scott. Stiles has just figured out what everything will be about.

“This whole 6 seasons thing will be about Scott and his journey as a werewolf.”

Scott groans, “Great.”

“If you think about it by years this is the first year that you are a wolf. Where it showed who bit you and the plan.” Stiles said subtly while looking at Peter.

Everybody was curious about this and about what Scott would become.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was too long or boring let me know and I will figure out a way to shorten it and hopefully make it more interesting. Let me know if you prefer just to have it italicized or italicized and bold.


	3. S1E2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another character. I hope you like who it is.

The person who brought them here popped back in.

“Hi, so I forgot a person when I got all of you so here you go, catch her up on the events.”

A girl was there just now and she looked around before spotting Talia and Peter.

“Mom! Uncle Peter!”

“Laura?”

“Yeah, the guy explained that this is showing future events for us?”

“Yes. Uh, Everyone this is my daughter Laura, Laura this is everyone,” Talia turns to Derek, “And this is Derek.”

“Derek.”

“Hey sis.”

“Okay, so everyone is caught up then?” Everyone nods, “let’s move onto the next one.” Sheriff mentioned before reaching for the remote and pressing play.

_**Scott comes into the locker room and starts to take off his gear. He stops and just stares blankly when Stiles comes by and notices him.** _

_**“Did you apologize to Allison?”** _

_**“Yeah”** _

_**“Is she giving you a second chance or-“** _

_**“Yeah.”** _

_**“Yeah! All right. So everything’s good.”** _

_**“No.”** _

_**“No?”** _

_**“Remember-The hunters. Her dad is one of them.”** _

_**“Her dad?” Stiles is confused.** _

_**“Shot me-“** _

_**“Allison’s father?”** _

_**“With a crossbow.”** _

_**“Allison’s father-“** _

_**“Yes! Her father!” Scott started to freak out, “Oh my God.”** _

Argent looks proud at that moment even when he is friends with Scott now. Everyone else is laughing at Scott’s panic.

_**“No. Scott. Snap Back. You okay?” Stiles was able to stop the freak out, but Scott still looked really worried. “Hey, all right? He didn’t recognize you, right?”** _

_**“No. N-no. I don’t think so.”** _

_**“Does she know about him?”** _

_**“Oh. Yeah, I don’t know. What if she does?” Scott panics even more, “This is gonna kill me, man.”** _

_**“Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Scott. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That’s all you gotta do, yeah?”** _

_**“Lacrosse.”** _

_**“Here we go!”** _

“You were really affected by that?” Argent asks.

“Yes! My crush’s father was a hunter and had already shot at me once.” Scott exclaims.

_**They are practicing lacrosse when Coach wants them to do some drills. Scott is up first against Jackson and Coach starts to taunt Scott until he gets angry enough and when that happens he ends up hurting Jackson.** _

_**“Scott? Scott, you okay?”** _

_**“I can’t control it, Stiles. It’s happening.”** _

_**“What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on, come on.”** _

_**Come on, here we go. There. That’s it. You okay? Scott, you okay?”** _

_**“Get away from me!”** _

_**Stiles backs away, but Scott comes after him anyways. Stiles is trying to find something to stop him when he sees the fire extinguisher. He opens it and sprays Scott, then runs out to the hall.** _

Everyone laughs a little, “A fire extinguisher?” Lydia wonders.

“It was the only thing around.” Stiles justifies his choice of attack.

_**“Stiles- what happened?”** _

_**“You tried to kill me. It’s like I told you before. It’s the anger. It’s your pulse rising. It’s a trigger.”** _

_**“But that’s lacrosse. It’s a pretty violent game, if you haven’t noticed.”** _

_**“Well, it’s gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can’t play on Saturday. You’re gonna have to get out if the game.”** _

_**“I’m first line.”** _

_**“Not anymore.”** _

_**Scott lays down in bed tired when his mom comes in, “Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game.”** _

_**“Mom, you can’t.”** _

_**“Oh, no. I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn’t going to break us.” A pause, “Completely.” She looks at Scott for a moment, “Hey, what’s wrong with your eyes?” Scott looks panicked, “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”** _

_**“Uh, it’s nothing. I’m just- stressed.”** _

_**“Just stress? Nothing else?”** _

_**“Homework.”** _

_**“I mean, it’s not like you’re on drugs or anything, right?”** _

_**“Right now?”** _

_**“Right now?! I’m sorry, what do you mean ‘right now’? Have you ever taken drugs?”** _

_**“Have you?”** _

_**She pauses and starts to back away, “Get some sleep.”** _

Everyone laughs at that even Melissa.

_**Scott’s computer goes off and he sees that Stiles wants to video chat with him. Stiles explains that Jackson got a separated shoulder. Scott is upset that he caused it, but Stiles claims it is because Jackson is a tool. Stiles starts to type something when his computer freezes. When it unfreezes the message says that it looks like someone is behind him.** _

_**He turns around and Derek grabs him and shoves him against the wall. Derek mentions the loss of control that he had and that if he plays Derek will kill him himself.** _

“Derek!” Talia scolds. Derek looks confused because it has been a while since he was scolded by his mother. He shrugged, “He was causing problems.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you attack him!” Laura mentioned and Cora nodded as well. Derek just rolled his eyes at that.

_**The next day Scott is in Coach’s office telling him that he can’t play the game. Coach is trying to figure out what caused the problem when he asks Scott if he is gay. Scott says no and says that he likes girls, but that is not the issue. Scott claims that he is having issues dealing with aggression. Coach mentions that lacrosse is great for dealing with that and that he will be playing the game.** _

_**Allison comes up to Scott in the hallway and mentions that she will also be at the game. She also mentions that her, Lydia, Jackson and him are going out after and to bring Stiles along.** _

_**In class Scott is up writing on the chalkboard with Lydia when Lydia wonders about the rumor that he is not going play in the game. Lydia threatens him by suggesting that she will introduce Allison to some hot lacrosse players if he doesn’t play.** _

_**Stiles rushes up to Scott in the hallway, “Hey, come here.”** _

_**“What?”** _

_**“Come here.” Stiles steers Scott to hide behind a wall where they can see Sheriff and the Principal. “Tell me what they are saying. Can you hear them?”** _

_**“I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 pm, we’d like to institute the curfew, effective immediately.” Sheriff is explaining to the principal.** _

_**“Curfew because of the body.” Scott tells Stiles what he heard.** _

“Good job focusing on your hearing.” Talia told Scott. He smiled at her.

_**“Unbelievable. My dad’s out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin’ out, doing whatever he wants.”** _

Laura and Cora laugh hard at that while Derek glares at Stiles who just shrugs at him.

_**“Well, you can’t exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek.”** _

_**“I can do something.”** _

_**“Like what?”** _

_**“Find the other half of the body.”** _

_**Stiles starts to walk away when Scott understands what he is saying, “Are you kidding?”** _

_**Scott looks down the hallway and notices that Lydia is introducing Allison to some lacrosse players and Lydia gives him a look. Scott comes up to Allison and she starts to explain that she got her jacket back and Scott is questioning her on how she got it back.** _

_**Scott goes to Derek’s house to tell him to stay away from Allison he looks at a certain spot on the side of the house before seeing that Derek is standing on the porch. Derek mentions that he could ruin everything if he shifts during the game.** _

_**Stiles comes running up the stairs into Scott’s room asking him what he found and where he found it really fast also mentioning that he had a lot of Adderall. Scott mentions that he smelled blood when he was at Derek’s.** _

_**They arrive at the hospital so that Scott could get a scent from the body. While Scott was finding the body, Stiles noticed Lydia and started to babble and then it was revealed that Lydia was listening to someone on a bluetooth and heard none of what Stiles was talking about. Jackson came out and mentioned that he got a cortisone shot. Lydia wants him to play in the game so mentions that he should get another shot before the game like the pros do.** _

“That wasn’t the best advice I could have given.” Lydia commented. Everyone was laughing a little at Stiles babbling and being ignored.

“Hey! I tried!” Stiles said while glaring at everyone else.

Lydia pats his hand, “Yes you did.” Stiles glared at her a little because her tone was a bit patronizing. Jackson was looking at them even more suspicious.

_**They get to Derek’s house when Scott notices something, “Wait, something’s different.”** _

_**“Different how?”** _

_**“I don’t know. Let’s just get this over with.” They start digging.** _

_**“This is taking way too long.”** _

_**“Just keep going.”** _

_**“What if he comes back?”** _

_**“Then we get the hell out of here.”** _

_**“What if he catches us?”** _

_**“I have a plan for that.” Stiles mentioned.** _

_**“Which is?”** _

_**“You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad.”** _

_**“I hate that plan.” Scott exclaims.** _

Everyone laughs at that. Lydia sighs, “You still have some terrible plans.”

**_They find something, “Oh, stop, stop, stop.”_ **

**_“Hurry.”_ **

**_“I’m trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?”_ **

**_They open the bag and scream._ **

**_“What the hell is that?”_ **

**_“It’s a wolf.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood.”_ **

**_“I told you something was different.”_ **

**_“This doesn’t make sense.”_ **

**_“We gotta get out of here.”_ **

**_“Yeah, okay, help me cover this up.” Stiles pauses._ **

**_“What’s wrong?”_ **

**_“You see that flower?”_ **

**_“What about it?”_ **

_**“I think it’s wolfsbane.”** _

Talia looks at Stiles, “You seem very well informed even though you are not the wolf in this equation.”

“I was doing what I could for Scott.”

_**“What’s that?”** _

_**“Uh-haven’t you ever seen the Wolf Man?”** _

_**“No.”** _

_**“Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie.”** _

_**“No! What?” Scott is confused.** _

_**“You are so unprepared for this.”** _

Scott nods at that.

_**Stiles goes to pull the flower out of the ground, but it is tied to a rope that is shaped into a spiral around the grave.** _

_**Scott looks back into the grave, “Stiles.”** _

_**“Holy-“ They see that the wolf has turned into a human.** _

_**Stiles comes up to the cop car that Derek is in and sneaks inside to the passenger side. He claims that he is not afraid of Derek until Derek stares at him for a minute and he says he is a little afraid. He starts talking about why he would kill the girl when Derek mentions that Scott is the one they should be worried about.** _

Laura snorted at Stiles attempting to not be afraid. Stiles glared at her for that.

_**Sheriff pulls Stiles from the cop car, “There, stand. What the hell do you think you’re doing.”** _

_**“I’m just trying to help.”** _

_**“Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this.”** _

_**“We were looking for Scott’s inhaler.”** _

_**“Which he dropped when?”** _

_**“The other night.”** _

_**“The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body.”** _

_**“Yes.”** _

_**“The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?”** _

_**“Yes. No. Oh, crap.”** _

Everyone laughs at that while shaking their head at Stiles falling into the trap that the Sheriff set.

_**“So, you lied to me.”** _

_**“That depends on how you define lying.”** _

_**“Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?”** _

_**“Reclining your body in a horizontal position?”** _

Everyone sniggers at that.

_**“Get the hell out of here.”** _

_**“Absolutely.”** _

_**Scott is researching wolfsbane and burial, but doesn’t find anything and Scott seems to be getting agitated. Stiles is spouting theories and keeps saying werewolves which is making Scott even more agitated and angry. Scott tells Stiles to pull over and notices that Stiles kept the wolfsbane and yells at Stiles to stop the car. Stiles pulls over and throws the backpack that is holding the wolfsbane away, but when he looks back Scott is gone. Stiles is on the phone trying to see if anyone has seen anything weird that might show where Scott went.** _

_**Scott is sneaking around on Allison’s house when he saw his reflection, he jumped down from the roof when he was hit by a car.** _

“Ouch. That looked like it hurt.” Cora mentioned. Jackson was sniggering to himself at Scott getting hit by a car.

“It hurt a lot.” Scott agrees while ignoring Jackson.

_**“My god.” Argent gets out of the car.** _

_**“Dad? Dad! What the hell are you doing?”** _

_**“He-he came out of nowhere.”** _

_**“Are you trying to kill him?”** _

_**“No, no, of course not. He just - ran out into the driveway.”** _

_**“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Scott starts to apologize.** _

_**“You okay?” Allison asks.** _

_**“Yeah. Y-yeah, I’m fine. I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming by to say hi.”** _

“I can’t believe you are apologizing for hitting the car.” Laura is stunned.

“I couldn’t believe it either.” Argent mentioned. Scott just shrugged, but there was some pink in his cheeks.

_**“You sure you’re okay?” Argent wonders.** _

_**“Yeah. “Yeah, completely. I should go, I’ve got a lacrosse game to get to. You still coming?”** _

_**“Of course I’m coming.”** _

_**“We both are.” Argent mentions before smiling at Scott.** _

_**Scott has suited up because he has decided to play anyway. Stiles hopes he knows what he is doing and Scott is getting annoyed. Scott just wants to have a semi-freaking normal life. Stiles nods at that before mentioning all of the things that he is supposed to not do like get stressed or not to think about Allison or her father that is trying to kill him. Scott is annoyed and mentions that he understands.** _

“Way to get him to calm down.” Jackson mentioned sarcastically. Stiles just glares at this past Jackson.

_**On the field Lydia approaches Scott while Stiles looks on annoyed that Lydia is talking to Scott. Lydia tells Scott that nobody likes a loser.** _

_**Coach wants to know how Jackson’s shoulder is. Jackson claims that it is fine, Coach wonders if he is feeling if he is having any pains and when Jackson says no, the Coach wonders what would happen if he punched him in the shoulder. Jackson says that he would maybe feel some pain.** _

“Wow. Some coach.” Laura mentions.

“He was okay and a good coach when it counted.” Scott told her.

_**The game begins and whenever Scott was open no one would pass to him. When he almost got the ball Jackson ran into him and knocked him over. Allison is in the stands worried about Scott. Stiles is frustrated for Scott. On a time out Argent is wondering which one is Scott and Lydia answers annoyed that he hasn’t scored a point yet. Lydia has Allison help her with a sign that cheers on Jackson and Scott notices which makes him angry. Stiles also notices and considers it brutal. Scott overhears that Jackson does not want anyone to pass to Scott.** _

Everyone kind of glares at Jackson for that. He just shrugs.

_**Scott becomes determined and more wolf-like. He jumps off of a guys shoulder to get the ball and he scores. Coach tells everyone to pass to McCall. Scott’s eyes are yellow and his fangs are out so the opposing team member saw it and gave him the ball. Coach saw this and considered it interesting. In the end Scott scores the last goal, but almost looses control so he runs to the locker room after the game is over.** _

_**Allison wanted to find Scott to congratulate him on his victory, but couldn’t find him. She went to the locker room where Scott was wolfed out in the rafters and watching her. Allison was getting nervous when she found Scott and was relieved. Scott tells her he was just nervous and that she can also make him nervous. They get closer and closer until they finally kiss. Then Allison leaves after a few seconds saying that she has got to get back to her dad.** _

_**Stiles came around the corner, “Hey, yeah.”** _

_**“I kissed her.” Scott was stunned and happy.** _

_**“I saw.”** _

_**“She kissed me.” Scott was all happy.** _

The girls awed over that little scene.

_**“Saw that too. That’s pretty good, huh?”** _

_**“I-i-i don’t know how, but I controlled it. I pulled back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it’s not that bad.”** _

_**“Yeah, heh. We’ll talk later, then.”** _

_**“What?”** _

_**“The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.”** _

_**“And-“ Scott waited.** _

_**“Well, I’ll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek’s human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.”** _

_**“Are you kidding?”** _

_**“No, and here’s a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.’d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.”** _

_**“Hale?”** _

_**“Derek’s sister.” Stiles told him.** _

_**Jackson was on the field and found Scott’s glove and the holes where the fingers are. He looks up and notices that Derek was staring at him before he disappeared.** _

Everyone was stunned. Laura, Talia, and Cora in particular because of who was dead. They were wondering what was going to happen and then Laura looked at Derek and noticed his sad look. She got up and went to hug him. Talia and Cora noticed and grabbed Derek to make him sit on the couch with them.

“Well, it looks like I am going to find out that Scott is up to something.” Jackson mentioned noticing the final scene. Scott was nodding along, “But not for a little bit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned about how Malia and Scott's relationship should come out and I was wondering when you think it should be mentioned. Like what season 1 episode would make the most sense for that to come out. And when do you think the Stydia relationship should be mentioned.


	4. S1E3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Teen Wolf.

Argent has the remote this time and presses play.

_**The scene starts with Allison and Scott running to the bus and entering it. They start to make out when it seems like Scott starts to attack Allison, but the next moment he is at the school with Stiles, “So you killed her?”** _

“Wow, that was a vivid dream.” Allison mentioned. Scott just shrugged since he knew that it was technically not a dream.

_**“I don’t know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn’t breathe. I’ve never had a dream where I woke up like that before.”** _

_**“Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently.”** _

_**“‘A’ I meant I’ve never had a dream that felt that real, and ‘B’ never give me that much detail about you in bed again.”** _

“Agreed.” Everyone said.

_**“Noted. Let me take a guess here-“** _

_**“No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I am gonna lose control and rip her throat out.”** _

_**“No, of course not.” A pause, “Yeah, that’s totally it. Hey, come on, it’s gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you’re handling this pretty freakin’ amazingly. You know, it’s not like there’s a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take.”** _

_**“Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.”** _

_**“Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?”** _

_**“Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.”** _

_**“How real?”** _

_**“Like it actually happened.”** _

_**They open a door to head outside and notice that a bus has a broken door with blood all over it.** _

_**“I think it did.” Stiles mentioned.** _

“Huh.” Laura and Cora were curious about what happened while Talia nodded as she understood what was going on.

_**Scott heads back into the school worrying about Allison. Stiles is walking with him, “She’s probably fine.”** _

_**“She’s not answering my texts.”** _

_**“It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence.”** _

_**“Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?”** _

_**“No.”** _

_**Scott is starting to get really upset and he leans against a locker before yelling and punching the locker. He starts to walk again when he bumps into Allison, “You scared the hell out of me.” Allison exclaims.** _

_**“You’re okay.”** _

_**“Once my heart starts beating again, yeah. What?”** _

_**“I’m just happy to see you.”** _

“That makes so much more sense now.” Allison mentioned. Scott nodded.

_**They finish their conversation and when Scott is looking back he notices Jackson is looking at the locker door that is ruined from where he punched it. Jackson looks at Scott and insults him. Scott looks away snorting when the locker door fell off.** _

Everyone laughs at that except for for Jackson who glares at Scott, who is just snickering at that himself.

_**In science class Scott was talking to Stiles about the bus, “Maybe it was my blood on the door.”** _

_**“Could have been animal blood. You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something.”** _

_**“And did what?”** _

_**“Ate it.”** _

_**“Raw?” Scott was grossed out by that thought.** _

Sniggering was heard by the Hale family. “What?” Scott asked, “back then I was worried about a lot of things.” He justified. Talia nodded, “It is likely that if that had happened you wouldn’t find it disagreeable and it would not cause that much blood.” Scott still ended up looking grossed out about eating a rabbit raw.

_**“No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don’t know, you’re the one who can’t remember anything.” Stiles said sarcastically.** _

Everyone laughs at Stiles comment.

_**The teacher Harris notices that they are talking and tells them that they would benefit from a little space. Stiles disagrees with that, but everyone starts to look out the window because there is movement by an ambulance.** _

“Separation anxiety?” Lydia asks amused. Stiles and Scott just shrug.

_**Someone was found and Scott told Stiles that is not a rabbit. All of sudden the guy jumps up screaming, scaring everyone watching while Scott backs away slowly. Stiles is trying to reassure Scott, but Scott is upset because it looks like he did that.** _

The Hale family, except for Derek, looked at Scott sympathetically.

_**They are sitting at a lunch table discussing Scott going to Derek for help since he was in full control on the full moon when Lydia sat down at their table. Then Allison, Jackson, and Danny sat down as well. Scott and Stiles were confused as to why they were sitting with them.** _

“First time popular people sat at our table.” They explained. Lydia was annoyed at herself, but Jackson just shrugged because he didn’t care.

_**They start to discuss what attacked the guy and saying that it was an animal, someone mentioned cougar. Jackson heard it was a mountain lion, Lydia mentioned that a cougar is a mountain lion. Stiles is on his phone and he learns who the guy was Scott recognized him as a bus driver. Lydia is tired of this conversation and moves on to the group date that Scott and Allison had no idea about. They agree on bowling and Scott claims he is an excellent bowler.** _

_**The next scene Stiles is walking down the stairs, “You’re a terrible bowler.”** _

_**“I know! I’m such an idiot.”** _

“That explains the beginning of the game.” Allison mentioned while laughing. Everyone else was laughing at how Scott and Stiles were reacting.

_**“God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase.”** _

_**“Hang out.” Scott repeats.** _

_**Stiles explains that you don’t hang out with hot girls, if you do you become the gay best friend. that leads to Stiles thinking that Danny doesn’t like him very much. Scott is still on about Allison and the group date while Stiles is wondering if he is attractive to gay guys. Scott ignores him because he is late to work.** _

Everyone laughed at Stiles’ plight. He just pouted.

_**Scott gets to the vet when the Sheriff gets there and asks for Deaton, the vet’s help, in identifying the animal that is attacking everyone. Scott mentions that he heard that wolves haven’t been around for 60 years. The vet agrees, but mentions that wolves have memories and can be the one to have attacked the bus driver.** _

_**Scott goes to the hospital to ask his mother for the car when she says no because of the curfew. He gives up, but goes into the hospital room that the bus driver is in and try to ask him if he is okay. The bus driver starts to panic and Scott is thrown from the room after his mother finds him there.** _

_**A police officer arrives at Derek’s house and doesn’t want to enter it. Derek makes the dog in the back freak out and the officer leaves. Scott then shows up and asks Derek a bunch of questions on if he is going to hurt someone. Derek says probably while he will probably end up killing someone. Derek tells him to go back to the bus and use his senses to find out what happened.** _

Talia looked at Derek, “You are not being a good or patient teacher.” Derek shrugged, “There was no time for niceness.” Scott and Stiles snorted, “You are never nice or patient.” Derek just glared at them.

_**It is nighttime when Scott and Stiles arrive at the fence around the back of the school where the bus is. Stiles want to go along, “Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch.”** _

_**“How come I’m always the guy keeping watch?”** _

_**“Because there’s only two of us.”** _

_**“Okay, why’s it starting to feel like you’re Batman and I’m Robin? I don’t want to be Robin all the time.”** _

_**“Nobody’s Batman and Robin any of the time.”** _

_**“Not even some of the time?” Stiles asked hopefully.** _

_**“Just stay here.”** _

_**“Oh my God! Fine.” Stiles was exasperated.** _

There was laughter because of that.

_**Scott gets on the bus and uses his senses to figure out what happened. He remembers the bus driver on the floor, but Scott wasn’t the one dragging him away. Scott was then slashed in the chest to help attack him.** _

The Hale family looked on curious about who was doing the actual attack.

_**Stiles was waiting in the jeep when he noticed a guard and he started to honk his horn so that Scott would notice and run. Scott looked up and was blinded by a flashlight for a minute before he started to run.** _

_**“Come on- come on-“** _

_**Scott jumped onto a truck and then flipped over the fence and ran over to Stiles’ jeep.** _

_**“Go! Go! Go! Go!”** _

_**“Did it work? Did you remember?”** _

_**“Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood- a lot of it was mine.”** _

_**“So you did attack him?”** _

_**“No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren’t mine. It was Derek.”** _

Laura and Cora glared at Scott, “Why are you blaming him.” Scott held up his hands, “He was the only other werewolf I knew about back then.” That calmed them down somewhat. Derek was happy that he had his family defending him.

_**“What about the driver?”** _

_**“I think I was actually trying to protect him.”** _

_**“Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?” Stiles was confused.** _

_**“That’s what I don’t get.”** _

_**“It’s got to be a pack thing.”** _

_**“What do you mean?”** _

_**“Like an initiation. You do the kill together.”** _

_**“Because ripping someone’s throat out is a real bonding experience?” Scott asked annoyed and sarcastic**_.

Everyone laughed, but then Talia mentioned that some Alphas do that.

_**“Yeah, but you didn’t do it, which means you’re not a killer. And it also means that-“** _

_**“I can go out with Allison.”** _

_**“I was gonna say it means you won’t kill me.”** _

_**“Oh, yeah. That too.” Scott answered sheepishly.** _

“One track mind back then.” Stiles laughed. Everyone else smiled at the conversation.

**Allison was with Lydia in her room trying to figure out what Allison should wear to the group date when Argent came in and forbid her form leaving because of the curfew. Allison leaves anyway by jumping out her window due to her gymnastics talent.**

“Were you trying to flirt with my dad?” Allison asked Lydia. Lydia was blushing, but disagreed, “I would have looked like I was flirting, but I would never do that, no offense.” Argent just shrugs, glad she was not actually trying to flirt with him.

_**Allison mentioned that she used to bowl with her dad so she is pretty good at it. She asked Scott when he last bowled and he mentioned a birthday party. He whispered ‘when he was eight’ to himself. Everyone was doing well with their bowling when it was Scott’s turn. He was bad at it.** _

“That earlier scene explained so much.” Jackson was laughing at him, but Allison was just smiling.

_**Derek arrived at a gas station when Argent and another hunter arrived as well. They started talking and Argent cleaned Derek’s car window. Derek mentioned that he missed a spot, which led to the hunter breaking one of his windows.** _

_**Scott was still doing terrible at bowling so Allison gave him something to think about which was her naked. He started to use his wolf senses then and was getting 6 strikes in a row which annoyed Jackson. Lydia tried to flirt with Scott, but he didn’t realize and ignored her hints. She bowled a strike and was hiding that she was actually pretty good at bowling. After the bowling was done, Scott tried to make peace with Jackson, but he wasn’t having it because he knows that Scott is hiding something.** _

Argent kind of glared at his daughter for suggesting something like that while Allison was blushing because of it. Lydia and Scott got uncomfortable by the flirting scene because of what was likely to come up.

_**Derek arrived at the hospital and went to the bus driver’s room. The bus driver wakes up and says the name Hale which confuses Derek, but the driver starts to have some medical problems and Derek leaves.** _

_**Scott was walking Allison up to her door and they were talking about how they didn’t want to have another group date. They kiss before Allison goes back inside and it shows the window where Argent was watching the scene.** _

“Creepy.” Laura muttered.

_**Melissa gets home from her shift, “Hey, Scott, I’m gonna go to- sleep.” She enters Scott’s room and notices that he is not there. She leaves the room, but then hears a noise. She grabs the bat and goes to attack the person entering through Scott’s room. They both scream when Melissa notices that it is Stiles, “Seriously, Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?”** _

_**“What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?” Stiles asked annoyed.** _

They all laugh at that.

_**“What?” Scott then comes running up to his room, “Can you please tell your friend to use the front door.”** _

_**“But we lock the front door. He wouldn’t be able to get in.”** _

_**“Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there’s a police-enforced curfew?”** _

_**“No.” They both say at the same time.** _

_**“No. All right then. Well, you know what? That’s about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night.”** _

_**“What?” Scott asked noticing that Stiles has something to say.** _

_**“My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It’s the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds.”** _

_**“Succumbed?”** _

_**“Scott, he’s dead.”** _

_**Scott goes to Derek angry about what he did. Derek was trying to explain that he died and that his sister was missing and he came here to find her. He claims that he found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch him. Scott thinks that he killed them both and that he is going to tell everyone. They start to fight when Derek shifts and fights back. Derek injures Scott which turns him back to human and Derek explains that he didn’t kill them and Scott didn’t kill anyone either. Derek claims that it is not his fault.** _

_**“This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!”** _

_**“No, I didn’t."** _

_**“You're the one who bit me.”** _

_**“No, I'm not.”** _

_**“What?”** _

_**“I'm not the one that bit you.”** _

_**“There's another.” Scott said.** _

_**“It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you.” Derek explains.** _

_**“Why me?”** _

_**“Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants.”** _

_**Everyone was silent after that, but the Hales’s were curious about why the bus driver said the name Hale. Peter was nervous because this seems to point out that it will be revealed that he was the Alpha.** _

Everyone was silent after that, but the Hales’s were curious about why the bus driver said the name Hale. Peter was nervous because this seems to point out that it will be revealed that he was the Alpha.


	5. S1E4

Scott grabbed the remote and pressed play since nobody was talking.

_**There was a car driving along the road and the driver was shown to be a woman listening to the radio. She turns it from the news to a music channel and we see on the outside that the animal is looking through at her. When the woman looks there is nothing there. She turns to look front just in time to see a stop sign and then a car that she almost hit. She chides herself calling herself Kate.** _

Everyone from Scott’s group, Peter, and Allison started and grew tense, while the others were curious about this woman.

_**When she is about to start the car she is attacked by the creature. She is able to get to her guns and starts shooting. She then taunts the creature into coming towards her again. She gets out a special bullet and looks for the creature. She sees the creature and someone following it. She aims and fires the gun. It turns out to hit Derek. When it hits Derek purple smoke comes out from the bullet wound.** _

Talia, Laura, and Cora all gasped and Talia grew especially worried because of the purple smoke coming from his arm. Derek got tense when this happened, wondering how he was going to make it through this problem.

_**Scott was asleep when he heard the gunshots and he got dressed and tried to locate where they came from. Argent was leaving the house to pick Kate up when Allison stopped him. He told her that Aunt Kate was having some car trouble and he was going to pick her up.** _

_**“Get in.”** _

_**“Not even, ‘hello,’ ‘nice to see you’?”** _

_**“All I've got at the moment is ‘please put the assault rifle away before someone notices.’”** _

_**“That's the brother I love. Chris, there were two of ‘em."** _

Everyone looked at Argent who was sad and angry at the same time. They decided not to ask him about her.

_**“The Alpha?” Argent wondered.** _

_**“I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me -“** _

_**“One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead.” Argent exclaimed.** _

_**“Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first.”** _

_**Scott arrived and saw Kate and Argent talking.** _

_**“How long will it take?”** _

_**“Give him 48 hours - If that.” Kate claimed.** _

There were more gasps when they heard that, all looking at Derek worried about his life.

_**Allison runs into the room Kate is staying in and they scream. Kate mentions how beautiful Allison looks and all the boys that must be competing for her attention. Allison alludes to having a boy. Allison starts to reach for a bag planning on helping her unpack before Kate stops her by grabbing her arm. Kate tries to play it off by saying Allison got all the looks and she got the kung-fu grip. Allison wonders if everything is alright with her car and she just explains that she needed a jumpstart. This confuses Allison because she could have sworn that her dad said it was a flat tire.** _

“Uh oh.” Argent though looks at Allison remembering when she started to get suspicious about things.

_**Stiles and Scott were in class discussing last night’s revelations, “If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?” Stiles wondered.** _

_**“I don't know.”** _

_**“Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?”** _

_**“I don't know.”** _

_**“Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?”** _

_**“I don't know!” Scott yelled getting fed up with the questions. He quieted down when people started to stare. He got a paper back with a bad grade that Stiles noticed.** _

Everyone laughed at that exchange. Scott shook his head at the grades he was getting.

_**“Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?”** _

_**“No. I'm studying with Allison after school today.”** _

_**“That's my boy.” Stiles grins.** _

_**“We're just studying.”** _

_**“Uh, no, you're not.”** _

_**“No, I'm not?”** _

_**“Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled.” Stiles exclaimed getting annoyed at Scott.** _

Argent glares at Stiles and then Scott after this part while Allison just started to blush remembering her conversation with Lydia. Malia looks confused, “Whenever you have to study for a class now, you come over and it eventually leads to sex, why is this different?”

Scott smiles sheepishly and blushes when Melissa looks at him with a raised brow. Allison looks between Scott and Malia, “You two are together?” Allison asks. They nod.

“You think that is weird, I used to date her.” Stiles mentioned to which everyone got confused.

**_“Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man.” Scott pleads._ **

**_“Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me.”_ **

Everyone laughed, even Derek smiled because of that.

**_Derek is walking the school halls when he catches a scent close to Scott’s, “Where's Scott McCall?”_ **

**_“Why should I tell you?” Jackson asks._ **

**_“Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once.” Derek practically growls._ **

**_“Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?”_ **

**_“Steroids.” Derek is starting to get fed up with this guy._ **

**_“No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked.”_ **

**_“I'll find him myself.”_ **

**_“No, we're not done -“ Jackson grabs Derek who in turn grabs Jackson around the neck and shoved him face first into the lockers only to discover that his claws had come out and were in Jackson’s neck. He lets go and listens for Scott, but instead hears a conversation between Lydia and Allison._ **

“Uh oh.” Derek frowned at this. Talia also frowned because she doesn’t think that will end well. Jackson rubs his neck where that would have happened.

_**Lydia is explaining to Allison that studying is never just studying. Allison is shy and is saying that they shouldn’t, they only had one date. Lydia studies her and wonders if she really likes Scott. Allison says he is different than anyone else and she can’t explain it. Lydia can and says it is her brain flooding with phenylethylamine.** _

Allison starts blushing again when Argent looks at her this time exasperatedly.

**_Everyone is leaving school and Stiles is in his jeep. He is about to drive when Derek steps in front of his car and is holding up a hand to stop him._ **

**_Stiles stomps on the breaks quick, “Oh, my God.”_ **

**_Scott looks up from where he is getting his bike, “Oh, no no - no - no, not here!”_ **

**_Stiles getting out of his jeep, “You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere -“_ **

**_Scott runs up to Derek, who had fallen to the ground, “What the hell? What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“I was shot.”_ **

**_“He's not looking so good, dude.” Stiles points out the obvious._ **

“Duh.” Laura and Cora said together.

**_“Why aren't you healing?” Scott wonders._ **

**_“I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet.”_ **

**_“A silver bullet?” Stiles asked excitedly._ **

Everyone laughed at that. Talia explained that the silver bullet was a myth, when they said this Scott looked at his group smirking a little.

**_“No, you idiot.” Stiles looked put out by that fact and the insult._ **

**_Scott thinking, “Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours.”_ **

**_“What? Who - who said 48 hours?”_ **

**_“The one who shot you.” Derek gasps in pain before his eyes start flashing from blue to his regular eye color, “What are you doing? Stop that!”_ **

**_“I'm trying to tell you, I can’t!"_ **

**_“Derek, get up!” Scott tells him forcefully. “Help me to put him in your car.”_ **

“Good job, Scott on getting him up and moving.” Laura told him thankfully. Scott just nodded back.

**_“I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.”_ **

**_“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”_ **

**_“'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them.”_ **

**_“Why should I help you?”_ **

**_“Because you need me.”_ **

**_“Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here.”_ **

**_“I hate you for this so much.” Stiles told him._ **

**_Scott goes running back to his bike and notices that Jackson is looking at him suspiciously. Allison is at his bike asking about Derek and how he said Derek wasn’t a friend. Scott evades the question by asking if they are still studying at her place. Allison nods and then Scott kisses her cheek and says he will meet her there._ **

**_Scott and Allison arrive at her place at the same time even though Scott was on a bike and not a car like Allison. Scott is nervous to enter the house given that he would be entering the lions’ den full of hunters. They go to her room and see that she is not finished unpacking yet. Scott starts talking about studying when Allison starts kissing him. They start to make out when Scott’s claws come out and he stops. They almost start again when Scott’s phone rings._ **

Scott shrinks a little at Argent glaring at him. Allison starts to blush again. Malia comments, “You are more confident now though, then back then.” Scott smiles at her.

**_“Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there.”_ **

**_“Almost where?” Derek asks looking more pale than before._ **

**_“Your house.”_ **

**_“What? No, you can't take me there.”_ **

**_“I can't take you to your own house?”_ **

**_“Not when I can't protect myself.”_ **

**_“All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?”_ **

**_“Not yet. I have a last resort.”_ **

**_“What do you mean? What last resort?” Derek pulls up his sleeve and looks at the bullet wound. There are black veins going up his arm. “Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.” Stiles told him grossed out._ **

“In my defense that was really gross looking.” Stiles says in response to the looks he was getting.

**_“Start the car. Now.”_ **

**_“I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.”_ **

**_“Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth.” Stiles stares at him and then sighs before starting the car again._ **

Everyone laughs at that before wondering what Derek has planned.

**_Scott sees a box next to the bed and notices a picture of the woman he saw last night. He asks who it was and Allison tells him that it is her dad’s sister Kate, who is more her sister than her aunt. Scott looks at the box again and finds hobbies that Allison was into, but was apparently bad at according to her._ **

**_He asks what she was good at and she takes him to the garage where she grabs something out of a box and then brings it up aiming it at him. He startles for a second before realizing there is now arrow in it. Allison was really good at archery, but stopped after a while. Scott wasn’t paying much attention because he noticed a whole wall of weapons. Allison explains that her dad sells guns to the government._ **

**_Her dad enters the garage back from a shopping trip while Scott and Allison hide behind a car. Argent knows that they are there and asks for help. Scott helps them and then tries to talk to Allison when her dad keeps interrupting them. Kate talks him into letting Scott stay for dinner to get to know him better._ **

They all laugh at Scott’s predicament.

**_“Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott?” Victoria asks._ **

**_“Oh - No, I'm good. Thanks.”_ **

**_“We can get you some beer?” Argent probes._ **

**_“N - no, thanks.”_ **

**_“Shot of Tequila?”_ **

**_“Dad. Really?”_ **

**_“You don't drink, Scott?”_ **

**_“I'm not old enough to.”_ **

**_“That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers.” Victoria observes._ **

**_“No, but it should.”_ **

**_“Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night.” Kate claims._ **

**_“You ever smoke pot?” Argent wonders._ **

“Man, Argent! There was no pause in that.” Stiles commented.

**_“Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh - Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?” Kate asked._ **

**_“Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice.”_ **

**_“Hockey on grass - Is called field hockey.” Argent claims._ **

**_“You play disapproving dad well.” Sheriff notes. Argent just smiles for a second._ **

**_“Oh. Yeah.” Scott agrees nervous._ **

**_“So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets.” Allison explains to Kate._ **

**_“Exactly.”_ **

**_Kate asks, “And can you slap check like in hockey?”_ **

**_“Um - Yeah. But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks.”_ **

**_“Sounds violent. I like it.” Kate grins._ **

**_“Scott's amazing too. Dad came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?”_ **

**_“He was fine.” Argent states._ **

**_“He scored the last shot, the winning shot.”_ **

**_“True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes.”_ **

**_“His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible.”_ **

**_“Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so -“_ **

**_Scott hearing Allison’s heart rate speed up grabs her hand, “You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila.” Kate, Victoria, and Allison smile._ **

“Ah. That explains the randomness of that comment.” Argent says.

**_“You were kidding, right?”_ **

_**“Yeah.”** _

_**Scott is in a hallway on the phone with Stiles, “What am I supposed to do with him?” Stiles asked.** _

_**“Take him somewhere, anywhere.”** _

_**“And, by the way, he's starting to smell.” Stiles complains.** _

_**“Like - like what?”** _

_**“Like death.” Stiles exaggerates.** _

Some people laugh at that while the Hale girls glare at Stiles and how he was acting there.

**_“Okay, take him to the animal clinic.”_ **

**_“What about your boss?”_ **

**_“He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.”_ **

**_“You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you.” Stiles states while giving Derek the phone._ **

**_“Did you find it?” Derek asks._ **

**_“How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the freaking Walmart of guns.”_ **

The Argents snigger at that.

**_“Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?”_ **

**_“I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing.”_ **

**_“Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet.”_ **

**_Scott looks at a door before opening it and then hears an alarm. He closes it and turns around, jumping when he sees Kate standing there watching him._ **

**_“You look like a little lost puppy.”_ **

**_“Just looking for the bathroom.”_ **

**_“Bathroom? Does that look like a bathroom?”_ **

**_Scott looking at the alarm system, “No.”_ **

**_“No. Use the guest bedroom.”_ **

**_“Okay.Thanks.” Scott looks under the bag and notices a box with a phrase on it. He translates and then sends it to Stiles._ **

**_“Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?”_ **

Talia frowns worrying about her son.

**_“It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.” Derek tells him._ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“'Cause I'm gonna die without it.”_ **

Laura and Cora also start to worry about Derek.

**_Scott tries to leave, but is prompted to stay for dessert. They start to talk about the animal attacks and Argent wonders what his boss thinks. Scott mentions that they don’t get anything that vicious so he doesn’t know. Argent then goes on to tell a story about a rabid dog and that his father ended up shooting it because it was dangerous._ **

“That was a scary dinner. I thought you knew I was the other beta.” Scott told Argent.

**_Derek takes off his shirt and the bullet wound is worse, “Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of.” Stiles tries to state._ **

The Hales glare at Stiles who shrunk back a little at all the glares.

_**“When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me.” Derek tells him while going through drawers.** _

_**“‘Positivity’ just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?”** _

_**“If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort.”** _

_**“Which is?”** _

_**Derek finds what he is looking for, “You're gonna cut off my arm.” He says while grabbing the bone saw.** _

Everyone gasps while Stiles still grimaces with the thought of cutting off his arm.

_**Scott disagrees with Allison about this dinner being the worst, claiming that his parents telling him about the divorce was the worst. He is trying to leave when Kate stops them. Kate is wondering what Scott took from her bag in her room. Allison tries to defend him, but Kate won’t hear it until there is proof that he didn’t take anything. Allison shows them it wasn’t him, but her, holding a condom to show everyone.** _

_**“Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?” Stiles asks while Derek is tying off his arm.** _

_**“It'll heal if it works.”** _

_**“Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this.”** _

_**“Why not?”** _

_**“Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!”** _

_**“You faint at the sight of blood?” Derek asks incredulously.** _

_**“No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!”** _

A lot of people agree with that comment.

**_“All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head.” Derek threatens._ **

“Harsh, brother.” Laura says.

**_“Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any - Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it.” Stiles notices Derek looking rougher before leaning over the table and throwing up black blood, “What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?”_ **

Everyone grimaces at that sight, but the Hales grow more nervous for Derek.

**_“It's my body - Trying to heal itself.” Derek pants._ **

**_“Well, it's not doing a very good job of it.”_ **

**_“Now. You gotta do it now.”_ **

**_“Look, honestly, I don't think I can.”_ **

**_“Just do it!”_ **

**_“Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!” Stiles repeats as he puts the bone saw on Derek’s arm._ **

**_“Stiles!”_ **

**_“Scott?”_ **

**_“What the hell are you doing?” Scott asks looking at what they were about to do._ **

**_“Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.” Stiles exclaims relieved._ **

**_“Did you get it?” Scott hands him the bullet._ **

**_“What are you gonna do with it?”_ **

**_“I'm gonna - I'm gonna -“ Derek passes out, while the bullet goes into a drain._ **

“Oh, no!” Cora gasps. Everyone on pins and needles.

_**“No! No, no, no, no.” Scott panics going for the bullet.** _

_**“Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?” Stiles asked while leaning over Derek.** _

_**“I don't know! I can't reach it.”** _

_**“He's not waking up!”** _

_**“Come on.”** _

_**“I think he's dying. I think he's dead!”** _

“Stop saying that.” Laura tells him.

_**Scott starts concentrating on something and his claws extend, “Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!” He grabs the bullet.** _

_**“Please don't kill me for this. Ugh! Ow! God!” Stiles punches Derek in the face and it wakes him up.** _

Scott laughs a little. People look at him, “What, it is funny because of how many times that Stiles wants to hit him and he can only do it when Derek is unconscious.”

**_“Give me -“ Derek is given the bullet._ **

**_“Up!” They get him up. He opens the bullet and burns the rest of the wolfsbane and puts it into his bullet wound._ **

**_“Ow! God -“ Stiles states._ **

**_“That - Was - Awesome! Yes!” Stiles is all excited._ **

Everyone sighs in relief and laugh at Stiles and how he was acting.

**_“Are you okay?” Scott asks Derek._ **

**_“Well, except for the agonizing pain.”_ **

**_“I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” Stiles states._ **

**_“Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -“_ **

**_“You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?”_ **

**_“Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are.” Scott states._ **

**_“I can show you exactly how nice they are.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_They arrive at a part of the hospital, “What are we doing here?”_ **

**_Derek takes Scott to a room with a man with a scarred face and in a bed, “Who is he?” Scott asks._ **

**_“My uncle. Peter Hale.”_ **

The Hales look at Peter who looks back at them before looking away. Malia looks at him before looking away before he notices.

**_“Is he - like you, a werewolf?”_ **

**_“He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.”_ **

**_“So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?”_ **

**_‘"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us.”_ **

**_“Well, then - They had a reason.”_ **

**_“Like what? You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do.”_ **

**_A nurse walks in, “What are you doing? How did you get in here?”_ **

**_“We were just leaving.” Derek tells her._ **

**_Kate talks with Chris about the werewolf that attacked her and how it was different than the one she shot. Chris says that would make the one she shot Derek Hale. Kate asks if he is sure, Chris is mostly sure. Chris mentions that if he is alive than Derek will lead them to the Alpha. Kate notes that if you take the pack leader, you take the pack. Chris agrees, but mentions that they go by the code, Kate gets annoyed by that, but claims to always play by the rules before lighting a fire._ **

Some people were getting suspicious of Kate and her actions. The sheriff was wondering about her actions here. The Hales were wondering about who caused the fire and if the Argent’s caused it. 


	6. S1E5

Nobody knew what to say after that episode so Stiles took the remote and pressed play.

_**Jackson is trying to get Lydia to pick a sports movie to watch instead of The Notebook. She says no, the next thing we see is him in the movie store trying to find The Notebook.** _

Everyone laughs at that while Jackson just sighs.

**_Nobody answers and soon Jackson finds a dead body. He is then hiding from the creature who is walking inside the store. The creature jumps on top of Jackson, but before he attacks him, the creature notices the claw marks in the back of the neck and leave him alone. The creature jumps out of the store through a window where Lydia was waiting. She starts screaming._ **

Everybody jumps, “Wow, you have a great scream.” Laura tells her. Lydia finds this amusing, "it gets better with time."

**_“Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?” Noah asked looking through the bag._ **

**_“You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones.”_ **

**_“Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.”_ **

**_“If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong.”_ **

Everyone snickers at that.

**_“Unit one, do you copy?” Stiles start to reach for the radio before Noah smacks his hand away._ **

**_“Sorry.”_ **

**_“Unit one, copy.” The sheriff responds._ **

**_“Got a report of a possible 187.”_ **

**_“A murder?” Stiles asked with his mouth full of food._ **

Some people laugh at that while others just sigh at Stiles behavior.

**_“Stay here. Paul, let's get this area locked up.”_ **

**_“Oh, no way.”_ **

**_Jackson wants to go home, but the EMT doesn’t want him to yet. Jackson starts to get mad at the sheriff and is getting ready to yell at him when Stiles distracts everyone by asking if that is a dead body. Up on the roof Derek and Scott are watching all of this._ **

**_“Starting to get it?” Derek asks._ **

**_“Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?”_ **

**_“No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers.”_ **

Talia smiled at Derek who smiled back.

**_“Then why is he a killer?”_ **

**_“That's what we're gonna find out.” Derek says as he gets up to get off of the roof. When they are getting off the roof we are shown another spiral on the roof hidden from view._ **

**_Scott and Derek are back at Derek’s, “You know, I have a life too.” Scott mentions._ **

**_“No, you don’t."_ **

Scott and Stiles laugh at that.

**_“Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -“_ **

**_“Part of his pack.”_ **

**_“Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry.”_ **

**_“You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you.”_ **

**_“Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?”_ **

“Probably some really old werewolves back in the day.” Stiles comments.

**_“It's a rite of passage into his pack.”_ **

**_“You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?”_ **

**_“Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him.”_ **

**_“So if I help you - you can stop him?”_ **

**_“Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful.”_ **

**_“How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?”_ **

**_“Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I changed back.”_ **

**_“And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?”_ **

**_Scott is thinking about it when Derek grabs his hand, “What the hell are you doing?” Derek breaks his finger._ **

“Harsh.” Laura muttered to herself.

**_“It'll heal.”_ **

**_“It still hurt!”_ **

**_“And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive.”_ **

**_Kate comes into Allison’s room hoping to apologize for how she acted the other night with Scott. Allison says she doesn’t have to. Kate disagrees and so gives her an early birthday present. A necklace with a symbol on it. Kate tells her that it is an heirloom and that if Allison ever wants to know more about her family to look up the symbol in the middle of the necklace._ **

**_At school Allison opens her locker and balloons come out. Scott sees this and asks if it is her birthday. Allison says yes, but doesn’t want anyone to know because she is 17 and everyone reacts badly to that. Scott then decides that they should skip school so that she can avoid the problems that come with people knowing it’s her birthday._ **

**_Harris goes on about the parent/teacher conference and that people with a grade below a C are required to attend. He shows favoritism towards Jackson. While Harris is talking Stiles is asking Danny if he has seen Lydia and if he knows what has happened with her and Jackson last night. Danny says no to both questions. Stiles asks one more question on if Danny finds him attractive, while waiting for the answer he falls off the chair._ **

Everyone bursts into laughter at that scene.

**_Allison and Scott get in her car and leave to go somewhere that Allison has never been for the day._ **

**_Jackson sees Derek and tells him that he doesn’t know where Scott is. Derek then says he is there to see Jackson not Scott. He wants to know what Jackson saw last night. He says he saw nothing and Derek has him repeat it slowly so that he can listen to the heartbeat. Derek mentions as he is leaving that he should get those scratches checked out._ **

Jackson scoffs at Derek before Derek’s glare became too much to see.

**_Stiles called Scott to explain what is going on before Scott hung up. Allison and Scott started walking through the woods exploring._ **

**_Lydia's Mom knocks on the door, “Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you.”_ **

**_“What the hell is a ‘Stiles’?” Lydia asks laying down in bed._ **

Lydia laughs while everyone else snickers at that. Stiles just pouts a little.

**_“She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can - you can go in.” Her mom explains._ **

**_“Thanks.”_ **

**_“What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“I was just making sure you were okay.” Stiles said while sitting next to her on the bed._ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?”_ **

**_“I feel - Fantastic.”_ **

**_“Oh.” He notices the pill bottle, “What - I bet you can't say, uh, ‘I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop’ ten times fast.”_ **

**_“I saw Shuzy - I shaw - I saw -“ Lydia’s voice got more serious at the end._ **

They were all giggling in the beginning before Lydia’s expression got more serious.

**_“What? Lydia, what did you see?”_ **

**_“Something.”_ **

**_“Something like - Like a mountain lion?”_ **

**_“A mountain lion.” She states._ **

**_“Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?”_ **

**_“A mountain lion.”_ **

**_“What's this?” He holds up a giraffe._ **

**_“A mountain lion.”_ **

Everyone laughs.

**_“Okay. You're so drunk. Oh -“_ **

**_Scott and Allison are still walking through the woods when Allison decides she is going to text Lydia a thank you for the birthday stuff._ **

**_“Well, I'm gonna - go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post - traumatic stress thing.” Stiles gets up._ **

**_“Mm. Stay.”_ **

**_“M - me? Stay? You want me to stay?” Stiles sits back down on the bed._ **

**_“Yes, please. Stay. Please. Jackson.”_ **

**_Stiles sighs, “And - we're done here.” Her phone goes off, “You want me to get that? It's a text. I don't know how to -“ Stiles looks at the phone that has a picture of the creature on it._ **

Lydia blushes and groans at her behavior while Jackson grins at Stiles who just shrugs.

**_The hunter tells Kate that they aren’t supposed to hurt him while standing in front of Derek’s house. Kate says they aren’t going to hurt him, they are just going to talk to him._ **

**_“Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye. God.” Stiles looks at the picture again before deleting it just as his dad came by his room._ **

“Stiles.” Sheriff sighs. “What? Nobody would have believed it.” Talia on the other hand, “Good job Stiles, wouldn’t want this to get into the wrong hands.” Stiles nods to her.

**_“Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight.”_ **

**_“Depends on how you define "good news.’”_ **

**_“I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues.”_ **

**_“You might wanna rethink that definition.”_ **

**_“Enough said.” Noah said before walking away._ **

Everyone sniggers at that except for the sheriff.

“Come on, Scott. Where the hell are you?”

**_Kate and the hunter enter Derek’s home and attack him with an electric stick, “900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?”_ **

**_“Wouldn't be the first time.” Derek says while on the ground._ **

Everyone was confused except for Scott’s group and Allison who knew what happened.

_**“Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?” Kate taunts.** _

_**Deaton wonders where Scott is because he is late again. The sheriff comes by again to get more help about what is attacking people. He shows that some cameras around the store of the attack captured pictures of the creature. It doesn’t look like a mountain lion because it stands up.** _

_**Allison and Scott are back in her car when Scott realizes he is supposed to be at the conference.** _

_**“Jackson's a highly motivated student. In fact, I'd describe him as ‘unusually driven.’" Harris tells his parents.** _

_**“Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little. He's always been real hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted.” His dad says.** _

_**“I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents.”** _

_**“Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud - Someone he's never even met.”** _

_**“Something certainly seems to have recalibrated his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed.”** _

_**While they were talking about Jackson, it shows that Jackson is throwing lacrosse balls into a target while drinking.** _

Jackson scoffs again ignoring what the teacher said.

**_“Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Lydia.”_ **

**_“Did I not predict this?” Lydia’s dad says annoyed._ **

**_“Here we go. Total nuclear meltdown as usual.” Natalie complains._ **

**_“What is it? Is it her grades, concentration issues, erratic behavior?”_ **

**_“I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16 - year - old girl.”_ **

**_“Just tell us what the problem is.”_ **

**_“I wasn't aware that there was a problem. Academically, Lydia's one of the finest students I've ever had. Her A.P. classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q. tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader.” Her teacher explains to their surprise._ **

Lydia shakes her head at her father while Jackson looked surprised at how smart she is. Stiles just smiles.

**_While they were talking about Lydia is shows her with her make-up running down her face because of her panic attack. It then shows her getting pretty again to where it seems like nothing had even happened to her._ **

“Wow.” Laura was impressed with how put together she looked now that her make-up was fixed.

**_“Stiles, that's right. I thought ‘Stiles' was his last name.” Coach asked confused._ **

**_“His last name is ‘Stilinski.’"_ **

**_“You named your kid ‘Stiles Stilinski’?" Coach says this incredulously._ **

**_“No, that's just what he likes to be called.”_ **

**_“Oh. Well, I like to be called "cupcake" - What is his first name?” Sheriff points to his name, “Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't - I don't even know how to pronounce that.”_ **

**_“It was his mother's father's name.”_ **

**_“Wow. You must really love your wife.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I did.”_ **

Stiles looked down while Scott gives his shoulder a pat and Lydia grabs his hand.

**_“Well, this just became incredibly awkward.”_ **

**_“Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?”_ **

**_“I like your thinking. So, Stiles. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents.”_ **

**_“How do you mean?”_ **

**_“Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision.”_ **

**_“Well, I mean, it does have - historical significance, right? I mean -“_ **

**_“I teach economics.”_ **

**_“Ah, crap.”_ **

Everyone laughs at that bit.

**_While they were talking about Stiles, he was in his room looking at the case file on the attacks and the Hales._ **

Noah sighs while looking at Stiles like ‘Really’. Stiles pretends to ignore that look.

**_“Where the hell are you? Get to the school now.” Melissa asks on Scott’s voicemail._ **

**_“How about we get started?”_ **

**_“Sure.”_ **

**_“Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation.”_ **

**_“Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by ‘home situation.’"_ **

**_“Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so - “_ **

**_“Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure.”_ **

**_“Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture.”_ **

**_“Well, does Scott feel the same way?”_ **

**_“Yes. I think so. I hope so.”_ **

**_“But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs a - little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development.”_ **

“I always hated that teacher.” Scott mentioned while grabbing his mother’s hand. “I think we are better off without him too.” Argent grabs her other hand which Allison notices.

**_While they were talking about him, he was looking out the window when a car passed and his eyes glowed like on a photo._ **

**_“Allison Argent. An incredibly sweet girl. And quick to adjust, despite all the moving around.”_ **

**_“We know it's hard on her, but, uh, it's a necessary evil.” Chris says._ **

**_“Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some - How do I put this?”_ **

**_“Rebelliousness?” Chris suggests._ **

**_“We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughter. Very open and honest.” Victoria claims._ **

**_“I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better.”_ **

**_“Oh, she wasn't in class?”_ **

**_“Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office.”_ **

**_Allison and Scott get to the school when they are confronted with their parents. There was a sound and a car heading towards Allison when Scott saved her. The mountain lion was at the school and was about to attack someone when Argent shot it. The sheriff had been hit by a car saving someone and was hurt._ **

“And here starts the episode that Stiles is mad at me and Derek starts to teach me.” Scott mentions. Lydia looks confused at the part where Stiles is angry at Scott. Derek wonders how he will be when teaching Scott while the Hales wonder how good of a teacher Derek will be.


	7. S1E6

Everyone was curious about this one as it wasn’t often that Stiles was angry with Scott, so Jackson grabbed the remote and pressed play.

**_Scott comes through a door into a parking lot. He looks around confused before using the keys to find his car which is on the floor above him, “Damn it.”_ **

They laugh at Scott.

**_Scott loses a bag of groceries when he gets to the right floor, “Oh, crap.”_ **

**_A bottle of milk comes rolling back from where it rolled with tiny claw marks in it. Scott freaks out and starts to run down the parking lot. He hides behind a car when he hears his fast heart beat, he gets up and jumps on some cars to make the alarms go off to cover his heartbeat. He stops, but his phone starts going off, “No. No, stop.”_ **

**_He gets yanked up onto a car hood, “You’re dead.” Derek states._ **

**_“What - what the hell was that?”_ **

**_“Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when.”_ **

“What a way to teach.” Laura says sarcastically. Derek glares at her. 

**_“You scared the crap out of me.”_ **

**_“Not yet.”_ **

**_“Okay, but I was fast, right?”_ **

**_“Not fast enough.”_ **

**_“But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?”_ **

**_“Till your phone rang.”_ **

“You could be more encouraging.” Talia and Melissa told Derek.

**_“Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this.”_ **

**_“Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you.”_ **

**_“What do I have to do?”_ **

**_“You have to get rid of distractions.” Derek grabs Scott’s phone, “You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her.”_ **

**_“What, just because of her family? Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!” Derek takes his phone and throws it into the wall, breaking it._ **

Melissa glares at Derek, “Do you know how much phones cost.” Derek even looks away from the glare of a mother with not enough money to buy another phone.

**_“You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around.”_ **

**_“I can get angry.”_ **

**_“Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?”_ **

**_“If that's what it takes.”_ **

**_“Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?”_ **

**_“Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her.”_ **

**_The next scene shows Scott and Allison making out until Kate knocks on her door. We learn that Allison has been grounded and can’t see Scott, who is hiding in the closet. Kate then gets Allison to research her family history starting with a 1766 werewolf problem that her family had a hand in._ **

“Pssh, like you can stay away from her.” Stiles laughed at that. Scott just smiled.

**_Scott is walking to his car when he hears a noise. He thinks that it is Derek and starts to apologize about coming over, but mentioned that it would be his fault because Derek broke his phone. Scott then realizes that it is the Alpha not Derek and runs to his car. He gets inside while the creature is on the outside. The creature draws a spiral in the condensation on Scott’s window before it leaves._ **

The Hale family grew concerned when they saw the spiral, especially Talia.

**_Scott gets home and starts locking everything that has a lock. When he is in his room and finishes locking his window he finds Derek sitting in a chair waiting for Scott._ **

**_Scott jumped, “You seriously need to stop doing that.”_ **

Everyone laughs.

**_“So what happened? Did he talk to you?”_ **

**_“Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk.” Scott told him._ **

**_“Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_Derek sighed, “Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?”_ **

**_Scott thought for a moment, “Anger.”_ **

**_“Focused on you?”_ **

**_“No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral.”_ **

**_“Wait, the what? What'd you just say?”_ **

**_“He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means.”_ **

**_“No, it's - it's nothing.”_ **

**_“Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself.”_ **

“That is true, you are very secretive.” Derek just shrugs.

**_“Doesn't mean anything.”_ **

**_“You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?”_ **

**_“You don't wanna know.”_ **

**_Scott arrives at the school chanting ‘stay away from Allison, stay away from Allison’, he then sees Allison and turns the other way only to see Jackson. Scott starts to chant, ‘stay away from Jackson’ , Scott goes the other way only to run into Lydia, who he is also trying to avoid._ **

Everyone laughs at Scott’s problem.

**_Scott walked into the classroom and noticed Stiles already there. “Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?”_ **

“So you were mad at Scott because he wasn’t at the conference?” Lydia asks Stiles who nods.

**_Stiles makes a face, “If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you.”_ **

**_“What did he say?” Stiles asked. Scott told him as they were leaving the room._ **

**_“Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?” Stiles was confused._ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me.”_ **

Everyone nods at that while some laugh at that comment.

**_“I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it.”_ **

**_“Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?”_ **

**_“I don't know. I don't think he does either.”_ **

**_“Okay. When are you seeing him again?”_ **

**_“He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day.”_ **

**_“When?” Stiles asked annoyed._ **

**_“He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work.”_ **

**_“After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then.”_ **

**_“To do what?”_ **

**_“To teach you myself.”_ **

Scott groans as he remembers what this training involved.

**_Allison is reading the history of her family to Lydia who seems bored by it all. This “wolf” killed over 100 people before a hunter killed it. That hunter was named Argent. Lydia wasn’t impressed, but when Allison showed her a picture of the wolf, Lydia froze for a second remembering the creature in front of the store before saying that it just looks like a wolf._ **

“So do you remember that night?” Laura asks Lydia. “Some of it, others are just blurs like that scene between me and Stiles.”

**_Scott was hiding behind a book so that Allison wouldn’t see him. Scott asks Stiles if he has a plan. Stiles says he does, Scott asks if that means that Stiles doesn’t hate him. Stiles says no, but his crap has infiltrated his life and he has to do something. Stiles considers himself a Yoda for Scott who agrees to that. Scott notices Allison see him so he runs into the bathroom where she can’t follow and he decides that this is not going be easy._ **

“This explains so much of that day.” Allison commented.

**_They arrive at the lacrosse field, “Okay. Now - put this on.” Stiles hands Scott something._ **

**_“Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I borrowed it.”_ **

**_“Stole it.”_ **

The sheriff sighs again at what Stiles is doing.

**_“Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day.”_ **

**_“Isn't that coach's phone?”_ **

**_“That, I stole.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate.”_ **

**_“Like the Incredible Hulk.” Scott says interested in that analogy._ **

**_“Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah.”_ **

**_“No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk.”_ **

**_“Would you shut up and put the strap on?”_ **

**_“This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.”_ **

**_“All right. You ready?” Stiles had a pile of lacrosse balls and his stick that he was going to use to throw at Scott._ **

**_“No.” Scott had his hands duct taped so that he couldn’t do anything._ **

**_“Remember, don't get angry.”_ **

**_“I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea. Oh, man. Okay, that one - kind of hurt.” Jackson had wondered by confused at what they were doing._ **

**_“Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm.”_ **

**_“Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face -“ One of the lacrosse balls hits him in the face, “Aah! Son of a bitch!”_ **

Everyone is laughing and giggling at Scott being hit with the lacrosse balls.

**_“You know what? I think my aim is actually improving.” Jackson is behind the bleachers watching this and laughing._ **

**_“Wonder why.”_ **

**_“Don't get angry.”_ **

**_“I'm not getting angry. Stop. Just - can we just hold -“ He falls to the ground where he breaks free of the duct tape. Stiles watched worriedly and Jackson wondered if he was going to see what the big secret is._ **

**_“Scott? Scott, you started to change.”_ **

**_“From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.”_ **

**_“So it is anger, then. Derek's right.”_ **

**_“I can't be around Allison.”_ **

**_“Just because she makes you happy?”_ **

**_“No, because she makes me weak.”_ **

Allison glares at Scott who notices, “What it’s not like I believe it anymore.”

**_They were in the locker room, “Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that.” Stiles stated._ **

**_“But is it a few days, or is it forever?”_ **

**_“You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process.” Stiles mentioned._ **

**_“Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?”_ **

**_“Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing.”_ **

**_“Rather be dead.”_ **

**_“All right, you're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out.”_ **

**_“‘Kay."_ **

**_“Come on. Let's get out of here.”_ **

**_“Something smells terrible in here, anyway.”_ **

**_“Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all.”_ **

Everyone laughs.

**_“No, it's like something's rotting or dying.”_ **

**_They leave and Jackson is shown looking horrible. He is getting sick, but it looks like something that looks like claws is coming out of his mouth._ **

Stiles has a grossed out look on his face as this happens. Scott nods as this explains the smell. Everyone was between curious and grossed out by this scene.

**_Jackson finds Allison on the floor of some lockers and asks her about her book. Jackson apologizes for how he acts around Allison and Scott. He then explains why he was acting that way and about being the lacrosse star and losing it to a person like McCall. Jackson claims he want to be friends with her and Scott._ **

Scott coughs, “Liar!” Jackson just glares at him.

**_Allison sits behind Scott and mentions that she has become his chemistry partner. Coach asks Scott if he had done the reading. Scott was embarrassed because the coach was harassing him about not reading anything. Stiles looks at the heart rate monitor and sees that his pulse is rising, but then it lowers back down again. He looks over and sees that Allison had grabbed his hand to calm him._ **

**_“It's her.” Stiles tells him after class._ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_“Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I did.”_ **

**_“Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying.”_ **

**_“No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her -“_ **

**_“No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?” Stiles notices that Scott is not paying attention, “You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?”_ **

Argent glares at Scott for a moment before remembering that they are no longer together. Malia is contemplative, “Are you always thinking of sex when you are thinking or are with me?”

Scott looks at her funny before saying, “Yes, I’m a guy, that’s what we do.” Malia nods.

Some people start to snicker at this conversation.

**_“Yeah. Sorry.”_ **

**_“That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor.”_ **

**_“You mean because I love her.”_ **

**_“Exactly.”_ **

**_“Did I just say that?”_ **

**_“Yes, you just said that.”_ **

**_“I love her.”_ **

**_“That's great. Now, moving on -“_ **

**_“No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her.”_ **

**_“And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time.”_ **

**_“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?”_ **

**_“I don't know. Yet.”_ **

**_“Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?”_ **

_**“Maybe.”** _

_**“Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?”** _

_**“Yeah, definitely. Come on.”** _

Everyone laughs at that bit of banter.

**_They are in the parking lot when Stiles tells Scott to stay right there and hold his keys up. Stiles then takes his own keys and runs it across a truck. He then asks what Scott was doing to that truck which got the attention of the owner and his friends. The friends start to beat on Scott who uses his hearing to find Allison in the school which calms down his heart rate. Harris comes and stops them from beating on him._ **

“That has got to hurt.” Cora commented. Scott nodded agreeing.

**_Derek is with Peter asking him questions hoping to get a response by any means. He starts to yell at Peter when the nurse comes in and she tells him that after 6 years yelling isn’t going to do much. Derek asks if she has a better idea, she replies patience. Derek claims to not have any more time. As he is leaving he finds a animal report on his car that makes him suspicious of the vet._ **

**_Scott and Stiles seem to be the only ones in detention. Scott tries to get Harris to let him go early because he will be late for work. Harris ignores him. Scott looks towards Stiles basically telling him that he knew Scott would heal, but this was to punish him. Stiles is not angry anymore, but he thinks that since Scott has these abilities he needs to do something with them. Harris sees that they have reconciled and lets them go._ **

“Huh, didn’t know he even cared at all.” Stiles wondered with Scott agreeing with him.

**_Derek arrives at the vet’s and asks Deaton about a deer that had a spiral in its side 3 months ago. The vet is lying about his answers and it is making Derek angry. Deaton thinks that he is into drugs and wants more. Scott comes in and yells at Derek, the vet yells at Scott to run, but Derek knocks him unconscious. Derek tells Scott that he thinks Deaton is the Alpha, Scott gets angry enough to shift when he stopped Derek from hitting his boss again. Scott has a plan to get the real Alpha, but tells Derek he needs an hour and then to meet at the school._ **

**_“This is a terrible idea.” Stiles says as they wait for Derek._ **

**_“Yeah, I know.”_ **

**_“But we're still gonna do it?”_ **

**_“Can you think of something better?”_ **

**_“Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away.”_ **

They laugh at that comment. 

**_“Just make sure we can get inside. He's here. Where's my boss?”_ **

**_“He's in the back.” They look and see Deaton duct taped unconscious._ **

**_“Oh, well, he looks comfortable.” Stiles notes._ **

They all laugh at that.

**_“Wait. Hey. What are you doing?”_ **

**_“You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right.”_ **

**_“Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?”_ **

**_“I don't know.”_ **

**_“And what are you gonna do if he does show up?”_ **

**_“I don't know.”_ **

**_“Good plan.”_ **

“This was one of our worst plans.” Scott told Stiles who nodded to that.

**_“All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?”_ **

**_“Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?”_ **

**_“I hope not.”_ **

**_“Yeah, me too. All right. All you.” Stiles said. Scott then using the speakers to make a howling sound, but it did not sound that way at all._ **

Laura and Cora start laughing loudly, Derek just shook his head, Argent closed his eyes, Melissa was smiling and trying to hide it, Peter was smiling, Talia was silent, but looked like it was going to make her laugh any minute now, Jackson was just laughing out right. Scott’s group shook their head at that attempt. Scott just smiled sheepishly.

**_“You've got to be kidding me.” Derek is listening and can’t believe it._ **

**_“Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?”_ **

**_“I - yeah, technically.”_ **

**_“Well, what did it sound like to you?”_ **

**_“Like a cat being choked to death, Scott.”_ **

There was even more laughter at that description.

**_“What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?”_ **

**_“Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it.” Scott nods his head before he howls like a werewolf shaking things in the school._ **

“Now that was a howl.” Talia mentioned.

**_When they head to the front of the school where Derek is waiting, “I’m gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?” Derek is annoyed at them._ **

**_“Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.”_ **

**_“Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME.” Stiles got excited by it._ **

They all laughed at Stiles excitement.

**_“Shut up.”_ **

**_“Don't be such a sour wolf.” Stiles complains at Derek._ **

Laura laughed, “He’s got you pegged, Derek.”

**_“What'd you do with him?”_ **

**_Derek looks confused before looking at his car and noticing that the vet is gone, “What? I didn't do anything.” The car door was open though. A few seconds later Derek is stabbed in the back by the Alpha and is thrown to the side, seemingly dead. Scott and Stiles run into the school with no way to lock them in and the creature out._ **

Laura and Cora screamed as Derek was stabbed and thrown. The Hales were worried about Derek because that wound looked bad. Scott and Stiles winced at this because of the next showing. Lydia and Allison were nodding as it explained a few things that lead up to that night. Argent was wondering why he never found out about this until after the fact. Melissa and Sheriff were worried about their kids, while Jackson was impartial. Peter was going to stay quiet until it was known that he is the Alpha. Malia and Liam weren’t a part of this so they had nothing to add. Everyone was worried about what the next episode will show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on when Liam might have a say in anything or when Malia might blurt something else out like her parentage? I will take suggestions. (Not saying I will use them, but I will take them into consideration.)


	8. S1E7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own characters or Teen Wolf
> 
> This was one of my favorite episodes of season 1.

**_We see Derek’s body being thrown by the Alpha and Scott and Stiles running inside only to find that the doors don’t lock._ **

**_“Lock it, lock it!” Scott yells panicking._ **

**_“Do I look like I have a key?”_ **

**_“Grab something!”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Anything!” Stiles looks outside and notices that there are bot cutters outside._ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Stiles, no, don’t." Stiles goes outside to grab the blot cutters._ **

“That was stupid Stiles.” The sheriff pointed out.

**_“Run! Stiles! Stiles!” Scott yells and Stiles looks and sees the creature about to run at him. He gets inside and puts the bolt cutters on the door handles._ **

**_“Where is it? Where did it go? That won't hold, will it?” Scott asked._ **

**_“Probably not.” They run into a classroom._ **

**_“The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out.” Stiles states._ **

**_“I know.”_ **

**_“It's your boss.” Stiles said._ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Deaton, the alpha? Your boss.”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.” Stiles whispered yelled._ **

There is laughter at this description.

**_“That can't be.”_ **

**_“Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?”_ **

**_“It's not him.”_ **

**_“He killed Derek.”_ **

**_“No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead.”_ **

**_“Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next.”_ **

Laura and the other Hales were worried about Derek and this description was not helping.

**_“Okay, just - What do we do?”_ **

**_“We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?” Scott goes to the window to get them to open._ **

**_“No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled.”_ **

**_“Then we break it.”_ **

**_“Which will make a lot of noise.”_ **

**_“Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast.” Scott looked out the window at the jeep, “Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?”_ **

**_“What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.”_ **

**_“It's bent.”_ **

**_“What, like, dented?”_ **

**_“No, I mean bent.” It shows the hood of the jeep really bent._ **

“Wow, that looks bad.” Stiles just shakes his head at what happened to his jeep.

**_“What the hell -“ The window above them broke and something was thrown through._ **

**_“That's my battery.”_ **

**_“Don’t." Scott told him as Stiles started to get ready to move._ **

**_“We have to move.”_ **

**_“He could be right outside.”_ **

**_“He is right outside.”_ **

**_“Just let me take a look.”_ **

**_“Nothing?”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Move now?” Stiles asked._ **

**_“Move now.” Scott agreed._ **

**_“This way.”_ **

**_Stiles stopped him, “No, no, no, no.”_ **

“What?”

**_“Somewhere without windows.”_ **

**_“Every single room in this building has windows.”_ **

**_“Or somewhere with less windows.”_ **

**_Scott thinks, “The locker room.”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

Talia nodded at that thinking. It was better than standing in front of windows.

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_“Call your dad.”_ **

**_“And tell him what?”_ **

**_“I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off.”_ **

**_“What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?”_ **

**_“They have guns.”_ **

**_“Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?”_ **

“It is true that wolfsbane slows us down, but we do have some sense and even this Alpha should know not to stay when there are many cops on site.

**_“Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it.”_ **

**_“There's nothing near the school for at least a mile.”_ **

**_“What about Derek's car?”_ **

Derek glares at them, “Stay away from my car.” They grin at him.

**_Stiles thinks, “That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car.” Stiles shuddered when talking about getting keys off his body._ **

**_“And him.”_ **

**_Stiles sighed, “Fine. Whatever.”_ **

“Thank you Scott.” The Hales said while glaring at Stiles who smiled sheepishly.

**_Stiles sees Scott pause, “What?”_ **

**_“I think I heard something.”_ **

**_“Like what?”_ **

**_“Quiet.”_ **

**_“Hide. No, no, Stiles. No.” They hide in the lockers._ **

**_“Son of a bitch!” The janitor yells when he opens the locker to find Stiles._ **

**_“Quiet!”_ **

**_“Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? Both of you get out.”_ **

**_“Will you just listen for half a second, okay?”_ **

**_“Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now.”_ **

**_“God, just one second to explain.” Stiles asked._ **

**_“Just shut up and go.” As soon as the janitor throws them out he is attacked by the creature and is killed._ **

Cora jumped when the janitor was attacked.

**_Stiles grabs Scott, “Go! Go!”_ **

**_Allison is on the phone with Jackson and Lydia who are going to pick her up. She doesn’t need them to because she was waiting for Scott although he is late by 26 minutes. When they arrive to pick her up she gets a text._ **

**_They get to the door when it is seen that it is blocked, “It's a dumpster.”_ **

**_“He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me.” Stiles replied by pushing against the door._ **

**_“Stop!”_ **

**_“I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school.”_ **

The other students nodded thinking it would be worse to die in school then anywhere else.

**_“We're not going to die.”_ **

**_“God, what is he doing? What does he want?”_ **

**_“Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack.”_ **

**_“Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's - that's beautiful.”_ **

They all laugh at that comment.

**_Jackson, Allison, and Lydia arrive at the school, where Allison tells them about the text from Scott to come to the school. Lydia mentions that they lock the doors at night when Allison noticed that the front doors were open and propped open with bolt cutters. Allison leaves the car to go inside and Jackson gets out with her to tell her to be careful while Lydia watches confused._ **

“Uh oh, Jackson’s in trouble.” Stiles taunted while Lydia smacked his shoulder smiling.

**_“What?” Stiles asked as they were walking the hallway. They notice the creature on the roof watching them._ **

**_“Go.”_ **

**_“All right, we have to do something.”_ **

**_“Like what?”_ **

**_“I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something.”_ **

**_“What are you doing?” The Alpha is following him and the creature is tricked into a room._ **

**_“The desk. Come on, the desk.” Stiles tells Scott so that they could block the door._ **

**_“He can't -“_ **

**_“All right.”_ **

**_Jackson and Lydia were waiting outside when Jackson noticed Stiles jeep. He goes out to check and Lydia follows so she is not alone. Jackson notices the claw marks on the jeep, and decides to go into the school. Lydia doesn’t know what he is doing, but follows him anyways because it is creepy out here alone._ **

**_“Come on, get across. Come on!” Stiles tells Scott to jump across._ **

**_“What?” Scott asks as Stiles gets on the desk, “What are you doing?”_ **

**_“I just wanna get a look at It.”_ **

**_“Are you crazy?”_ **

**_“Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you -“_ **

**_“Will you shut up!”_ **

**_“I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any -“ Stiles taunts him, but the creature gets out through the ceiling._ **

“Not a good idea to taunt the creature now.” The sheriff states while looking at Stiles.

**_Allison is walking around the school calling Scott’s name. Jackson and Lydia were also walking a hallway when Lydia needs to use the restroom. Jackson is getting annoyed with her, but when she is in the bathroom he sees something at the end of the hall. It looks human, but then goes to all fours and walks away._ **

Jackson looked intrigued by that while the others just thought that he looked scared.

**_Allison’s phone rings when she answers Lydia. Scott hears her phone and calls her from Stiles’ phone. He tells her to go to the lobby now._ **

**_Scott and Stiles meet her in the lobby, “Why did you come? What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“Because you asked me to.”_ **

**_“I asked you to?” Scott asked confused._ **

**_Allison shows him the text she got, “Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?”_ **

**_“Because I didn’t."_ **

**_“Did you drive here?” Stiles asked._ **

**_“Jackson, did.”_ **

**_“Jackson's here too?”_ **

**_“And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?” Her phone rings, “Where are you?”_ **

**_“Finally. Can we go now?” Jackson and Lydia walk through the lobby doors just then._ **

**_There is a sound in the ceiling, and Scott grabs Allison’s hand. Scott and Stiles looked at each other before, “Run!” After they started running the creature crashes through the ceiling and starts to follow them._ **

Some people jumped at what was happening.

**_They run into the cafeteria, “Help me get this in front of the door.” Scott and Jackson start putting things in front of the door._ **

**_“Scott, wait, not here.”_ **

**_“What was that? Scott, what was that?”_ **

**_“What came out of the ceiling?”_ **

**_“Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs.”_ **

**_“Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Hello! Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?”_ **

Laura and Cora nodded in agreement about that problem.

**_“Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?”_ **

**_Stiles noticing that Scott doesn’t know what to do says something, “Somebody killed the janitor.”_ **

**_“What?” Lydia asked._ **

**_“Yeah, the janitor's dead.”_ **

**_“What's he talking about? Is this a joke?” Allison was starting to freak out._ **

**_“What, who killed him?” Jackson wondered._ **

**_“No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -“_ **

**_“No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion.” Jackson says forcefully._ **

“Harsh, you didn’t have to be so rude.” Laura told Jackson who just rolled his eyes.

**_“Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!”_ **

**_“I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us.”_ **

**_“Us? He's gonna kill us?” Lydia is now starting to freak out as well._ **

**_“Who? Who is it?”_ **

**_Scott thinks, “It's Derek. It's Derek Hale.”_ **

The Hales glare at Scott who said, “What he was the only person I could think of.”

**_Jackson was confused, “Derek killed the janitor?”_ **

**_“Are you sure?” Allison asked._ **

**_“I saw him.”_ **

**_“The mountain li -“ Lydia tries to ask._ **

**_“No, Derek killed them.”_ **

**_“All of them?”_ **

**_“Yeah, starting with his own sister.”_ **

**_“The bus driver?”_ **

**_“And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too.”_ **

**_“Call the cops.”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Wh - what do you mean ‘No?’"_ **

**_“I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with.”_ **

Sheriff looked at Stiles who smiled at him.

**_“Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him.”_ **

**_“I'm calling.”_ **

**_Stiles goes towards Lydia, “No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -“_ **

**_Scott stops him, “Hey.”_ **

**_“Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me.”_ **

**_Allison was stunned, “The police hung up on you?”_ **

**_“She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested.”_ **

The sheriff looked confused at that wondering who would have called that in.

**_“Okay, then call again.”_ **

**_“No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.”_ **

The sheriff looked proud at what Stiles knew.

**_“What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?”_ **

**_They all look at Scott, “Why's everyone looking at me?”_ **

**_“Is he the one that sent her the text?”_ **

**_“No. I mean, I don't know.”_ **

**_“Is he the one that called the police?”_ **

**_Scott getting fed up with the questions yelled, “I don't know!”_ **

**_“All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?” Stiles grabbed Scott and pulled him away slightly, “Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done.”_ **

Derek glares at Stiles.

**_“I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off.”_ **

**_“And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?”_ **

**_“But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.”_ **

**_“So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?”_ **

They all laugh.

**_“No! Derek said it wants revenge.”_ **

**_“Against who?”_ **

**_“Allison's family?”_ **

**_“Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it.”_ **

**_“Okay, idiots - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?”_ **

Everyone glares at Jackson.

**_“He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him.”_ **

**_“I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive.”_ **

**_“All right, give me the phone.” Jackson heads over to Stiles, but Stiles punches him._ **

“Nice punch!” Scott and Lydia say while laughing. Stiles grins and Jackson is stunned that Stiles was able to get the jump on him.

**_“Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?” Allison asks._ **

**_Stiles grabs his phone, “Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school.” The door starts to rattle._ **

**_“Oh my god.”_ **

**_Stiles thinks for a minute, “The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.”_ **

**_“Which only goes up.”_ **

**_“Up is better than here.”_ **

**_They get to a classroom where Scott asks, “Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?”_ **

**_“Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap.”_ **

**_“Five? I barely fit in the back.” Allison stated._ **

**_“It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention.”_ **

**_Scott spots a door, “What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds.”_ **

**_“That's a deadbolt.”_ **

**_“The janitor has a key.”_ **

**_“You mean his body has it.”_ **

**_“I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood.”_ **

**_“Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?”_ **

**_“I'm getting the key.”_ **

**_“Are you serious?” Allison asked._ **

**_“Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here.”_ **

**_“You can't go out there unarmed.” Scott looks around and notices a finger stick thing._ **

Everyone laughs at Scott.

**_Scott noticing the looks, “Well, it's better than nothing.”_ **

**_Stiles disagrees, “There's gotta be something else.”_ **

**_“There is.” They notice Lydia looking at the chemicals._ **

**_“What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?”_ **

**_“No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail.”_ **

**_“Self - igniting -“_ **

**_“- molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere.”_ **

**_“We don't have a key for that either.” Jackson rolls his eyes and breaks the window._ **

**_“Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid.”_ **

**_“No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there.” Allison is panicking._ **

**_“We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages.”_ **

**_“You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people.”_ **

**_“And we're next. Somebody has to do something.”_ **

**_“Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please.”_ **

**_“Lock it behind me.”_ **

**_“I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking.”_ **

**_Jackson grabs her hands, “It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_Lydia looks at the chemicals again, “Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not.”_ **

**_“I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight.”_ **

**_“Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did.”_ **

Some people were suspicious of this and were wondering if he actually did it.

**_Scott is in the gym looking for the janitor under the bleachers. He finds the janitor, but when it starts to grab the keys the bleachers start to close which would smash him. He grabs the keys and then gets out of the bleachers. The creature is looking at him. Scott sort of taunts him and then when the Alpha gets close enough he throws the cocktail, which doesn’t explode._ **

Lydia glares at Jackson, everyone does. Jackson gets uncomfortable, “What?” They shake their heads while Laura, “You would have let him die!”

**_Scott is then grabbed and held down. The Alpha howls right into Scott’s face and the echo of the howl leads to Jackson screaming as well because of the marks on his neck. Scott is laying of the gym floor, the creature nowhere to be scene, when Scott starts to freak out. He then looks up and he has shifted._ **

Talia it seemed was the only one to notice that Scott’s eyes looked red for a moment before they were yellow. Scott was surprised that the red showed up that early.

**_Scott shifted is heading towards the group when he gets the key into the lock, but he hears Allison’s voice and it stops him. Allison thinks she hears Scott and starts trying to open the door when Lydia stops her in order to hear the sirens of the police getting closer._ **

“I knew that I had heard you.” Allison stated. “Yeah, but be glad you didn’t get the door open before I was able to calm down.” Scott told her.

**_Sheriff is questioning Scott and Stiles on if it is Derek that they saw. They say yes. Scott asks about the janitor and the sheriff says he didn’t find him. Scott thinks that the sheriff doesn’t believe him, but the sheriff reassures him that they will keep looking. The sheriff is called away leaving Scott and Stiles alone._ **

**_“Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?”_ **

**_“When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?”_ **

**_“Well, then how come we're still alive?”_ **

**_“It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack.”_ **

**_“What do you mean? What old pack?”_ **

**_“Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You.”_ **

**_“The alpha doesn't wanna kill us.”_ **

**_“It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part.”_ **

**_“How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?” Stiles asked stunned._ **

Laura and Cora snickered at that phrase.

**_“Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you.”_ **

**_Scott sees Deaton in the back of an ambulance and asks how he got away. The vet says not easily, but he has Scott to thank so he owes him a raise. They walk away from the vet since the EMT still has work to do. Scott sees Allison and goes to her where she breaks up with him because she doesn’t think she can trust him._ **

Allison looks down as she feels bad about that even though she had good reasons. Laura and Cora looked at Scott in sympathy. Scott just shrugged, he had gotten over it. Argent was just thinking that he should have been there. The fact that the Alpha made Scott shift and almost kill everyone made for a somber mood along with the fact that they didn't know if Derek had survived of not..


	9. S1E8

Everyone was anxious to start this episode because they hope to learn if Derek is alive or not.

**_Stiles leads Scott to Beacon Hills Preserve._ **

**_“Where are we going?”_ **

**_“You'll see.”_ **

**_“'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school.”_ **

**_“Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me.”_ **

**_“Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?”_ **

**_“Yes. When your best friend gets dumped -“_ **

**_“I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break.”_ **

**_“All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break - You get your best friend drunk.”_ **

“Stiles!” Sheriff yells at his son. Everyone else muffles their laughter at that.

**_“Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea.”_ **

**_“Fish in the sea.”_ **

**_“Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" -“_ **

**_“Like Lydia?”_ **

**_“Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink.”_ **

Everyone was laughing at Stiles being drunk. Lydia smiled at him before kissing his cheek. Jackson saw that and was wondering what was going on.

**_“I don't want any more.”_ **

**_“You're not drunk?”_ **

**_“I'm not anything.”_ **

**_“Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?”_ **

**_“You're wasted.”_ **

**_“Yeah! Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink.”_ **

Everyone was still laughing while Jackson was confused. “Wait, you can’t get drunk if you are a werewolf?” Scott and the others shake their heads.

**_Two guys comes up then and take away their drink. Scott gets angry at them and his eyes turn yellow, it freaks the guy out and he gives back the bottle. Scott then throws the bottle against a tree. Stiles wonders if that was because of the break up or because tomorrow is the full moon. The two strangers are standing there when one of them vanishes. Then the Alpha grabs the other guy’s ankle and drags him off. The alpha then drops him into a barrel of fire._ **

Everyone winces, “That has got to hurt.” Laura commented.

**_The next morning the radio goes off talking about Derek. Melissa comes in and turns off the radio. She tries talking to Scott, but just gets angry answers that she is because of the break up and he says he is going to get her back._ **

“This was not a good day for me.” Scott comments, remembering what he did. He looks at Lydia who looks back before her gaze turns to horror thinking about what she did.

**_Allison is in the car with her dad and Kate. Chris thinks that Allison should be home-schooled. Kate doesn’t get in the middle of the argument, but she does let Allison out. Then Kate and Chris are left alone and he tells her that she was right and she just said all she was going to say was that he needs to get gas._ **

**_Allison is talking with Lydia about the fact that everyone knows what happened the other night, but none of them know about it being them specifically. Allison asks her if she made the right choice with Scott and Lydia agrees with her._ **

Lydia shakes her head while everyone else was annoyed at this. “He basically saves you and you break up with him and now you can’t decide if you did the right thing?” Cora was a little annoyed at Allison.

_**Stiles is waiting for his dad at the principal’s office and tells his dad to be extra careful tonight. The sheriff says he will be and that he brought in a state detective to help him.** _

_**Scott gets to class and tries to talk to Allison, but Harris stops him. They start on a test, but Scott has trouble paying attention because his senses and mind are playing tricks on him. He runs out of the room and Stiles follows him. Stiles tosses him his inhaler and has Scott use it. Scott is confused, but Stiles told him he had a panic attack, he knows because he had a lot when his mom died.** _

The sheriff looked at Stiles with sympathy even as Stiles looked down and Lydia once again took his hand.

**_The Argents are planning their next attack and Chris is explaining that the werewolves will be having trouble tonight because of the full moon. Kate makes a comment on what if the werewolf has something to focus on. Chris wonders if she knows something he doesn’t, but she says she doesn’t. One of the hunters asks about Derek and what to do if they find him. Victoria comes in and says that they will kill him and cut him in half before she offered everyone a cookie._ **

“Dude, your mom is scary.” Jackson comments. Allison nods her head while Derek winces at the thought of what could have happened. Argent looked at Victoria with a sad look on his face before Melissa grabbed his hand in comfort. 

_**Jackson takes a seat next to Allison at lunch and his mind messes with him as well during the conversation. Allison tells him that she is thinking about that night and if she did the right thing with Scott. Jackson said that Scott got what was coming to him. Scott is listening to the conversation and keeps banging his head against the wall making it crack and break a little.** _

Everyone turns to Scott, “What it was the full moon, this time it made me angry or hate everything.” He explained.

_**Coach is talking to everyone about the pink eye epidemic that is letting some people have probationary status in first line. He announces the names coming to a person named Bilinski, because he can’t read his own hand writing. Stiles is really excited about this. The coach then announces that the team is switching to co-captains and that Scott is the other captain next to Jackson.** _

Everyone laughed at Stiles reaction to being able to play.

_**Scott explains to Stiles on the way to practice that all his senses are jacked up and that he could practically smell the jealousy on everyone in the locker room. Stiles asks if he will use that sense to see if Lydia is interested in him.** _

_**Scott is talking with Lydia and asks her if Allison still likes him. Lydia lies and tells him only as a friend while mentioning that she understood what he did that night and why he did it. They make out. Scott gets to practice, tells Stiles that Lydia is very interested in him, and then ends up hurting Danny. Jackson notices that Lydia’s lipstick is messed up and that Scott made out with her.** _

Scott looks down embarrassed while Lydia does the same thing. Stiles takes her hand and pats Scott on the shoulder saying all is forgiven. Allison nods her head at Lydia as well.

Jackson stops them from playing the show, “I have got to ask, are you two together?” He asks pointing at Stiles and Lydia. They look at each other before nodding at him. Everyone seems a little surprised that they were actually together. Jackson is just stunned.

_**Kate is with Allison teaching her how to shoot at a teddy bear. Allison mentions that Scott at least knew Derek and that makes Kate suspicious.** _

_**Stiles gets into Scott’s house with a key and surprises Melissa. They talk for a minute before Melissa leaves and Stiles runs upstairs.** _

_**Stiles sees that Scott is in his room and Scott tries to get him to leave, but Stiles doesn’t listen. He then tackles Scott and handcuffs him to the radiator. He says this is to protect him for himself and it is a punishment for kissing Lydia.** _

Laura laughs at Stiles getting payback.

**_Allison is in a sporting goods store looking around when she runs into Jackson. Jackson then tells her he is getting a new helmet for Danny and tells her what Scott did. He offers her a shoulder to cry on._ **

**_Stiles comes back into Scott’s room with a dog bowl that he pours some water in. Scott starts to freak out and is trying to get out of the handcuffs. Stiles is in the hallway almost crying at the noises that Scott is making. But then the noises stop and Stiles goes into the room only to find that Scott was able to break free and was gone. Scott finds his way to Allison and Jackson._ **

Everyone laughs at the dog bowl scene, Malia looks around, “What is funny, I use one when I am in coyote form?” Scott leaned in and told her that it was before they knew people could shift to that much and it was Stiles’ way of making fun of Scott for basically being a dog on a leash. Malia nods to that. The Hales were surprised that Malia had the ability to shift back and forth.

_**They were in his car talking about the night at school and what Jackson saw. Scott imagines what he thinks is going on and gets angrier, he then tries to attack, but was tackled and he rolled down a hill only to find that Derek stopped him from attacking. Scott is asking what is happening to him, Derek says that this is what the Alpha wants.** _

The Hales let out excited yells as they were relieved to know that Derek isn’t dead.

**_Stiles is looking for Scott, but finds a police car and an ambulance instead. He worries that his father is hurt and is relieved when he is found. The Argents are in a car watching this scene with Kate curious about Stiles. Her thoughts are that what if the beta isn’t just smaller but younger as well._ **

**_“W-wait, you thought the beta was me?!” Stiles asked Argent who shrugged._ **

**_Derek brings Scott back home, “Thanks. Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?”_ **

**_“For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true.”_ **

**_“Well, what is it?”_ **

**_“You have to kill the one that bit you.”_ **

**_“Kill the Alpha?”_ **

**_“Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him.”_ **

Talia and Peter frown at Derek for getting Scott’s hopes up and for the rumor of a cure which wasn’t likely.

**_Jackson gets home and notices a fingernail in is door. He takes it and finds that it matches the holes in the glove that he got from Scott._ **

“Well Jackson finds out soon enough.” Scott mentions. Everyone was curious about the Alpha and who it is. Peter knew they were about to find out though and was worried about what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I did the explanation for the dog bowl right, but I tried. I hope I did alright for when I showed that Stydia was in a relationship. I don't know if I need more detail on that later or not.  
> Let me know what you think.


	10. S1E9

Before they started Peter looked to Malia, “What did you mean about being in coyote form.” Malia frowned at Peter, but answered, “I used to be stuck in my coyote form and only recently gained the power to shift back and forth and I use it frequently to run through the woods or look for clues on things.” Everyone who didn’t know this nodded as that made sense. Alia looked at Malia and Peter for a minute before she decided to wait to mention anything.

**_Harris is in his classroom cleaning up when he noticed a list of names with Harris in them. At the bottom of the list is his name. He then hears a growl and seems to know what is going on._ **

**_“Please don't kill me.”_ **

**_“Do you know who wrote that list?” The Alpha asked._ **

**_“Laura - Laura Hale.”_ **

**_“Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!”_ **

**_“No. Please.”_ **

**_“Look at me. Look at what you've done!” The alpha throws a chair at Harris when Derek rushes in and pushes Harris down. “Get down!” Derek is getting ready to go after the alpha when he heard sirens._ **

**_“This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building.”_ **

**_“Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest.” Sheriff says._ **

**_“He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works.” Chris reports._ **

**_“Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?” Kate asks._ **

**_“Yeah, into the Iron Works.”_ **

**_“Running?”_ **

**_“Yes, running!”_ **

**_“If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?”_ **

**_“Faster?” Scott asks._ **

**_Stiles looking back, “Much faster.”_ **

Everyone laughs at the fact that Scott and Stiles are driving Derek’s car, who glares at them.

**_“Come on, get the dogs.” The dogs head inside when Derek scares them off with a flash of his wolf side. “What the hell?”_ **

**_“Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here.”_ **

**_“If I go faster, I'll kill us.”_ **

**_“Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us! They're gone.”_ **

**_They hear on the radio, “All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works.”_ **

**_They spot Derek pinned down with Chris shooting at him, “Get in.”_ **

**_“What part of laying low don't you understand?” Scott asks._ **

**_“Damn it, I had him!”_ **

**_“Who, the Alpha?”_ **

**_“Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up.”_ **

**_“Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs -“ Stiles tried to explain._ **

**_“Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.” Derek looks at Scott as he says this._ **

Laura also glares at him.

**_“Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb-ass mistake. I get it.”_ **

"What he said." Scott pointed to his younger self before looking back at Laura. 

**_“All right. How did you find him?” Stiles asked, but Derek looked like he wanted to ignore them._ **

**_“Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?”_ **

**_“Yeah, both of us. Or just him. I'll be back here.” Stiles commented._ **

**_“Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris.”_ **

**_Stiles pops up from the backseat, “Our chemistry teacher?”_ **

They laugh at the disbelieving tone of voice Stiles has.

**_“Why him?”_ **

**_“I don't know yet.”_ **

**_“What's the second?”_ **

**_“Some kind of symbol.” Derek sees that Scott recognizes the symbol, “What? You know what this is?”_ **

**_Scott annoyed, “I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace.”_ **

**_The next day at school Scott and Stiles are discussing how Scott is going to get the necklace from Allison. Scott mentions that she won’t talk to him and then wonders if she only takes it off in the shower. Stiles sees the look on his face and wonders if he is now thinking of Allison in the shower, Scott nods, but apologizes for it. Stiles suggests a friendly relationship._ **

Argent glares at Scott who shrinks away from him.

_**Jackson is that the doctor looking at his neck. He mentions that he is having nightmares of the Hale fire. He then hallucinates some things before the doctor comes in and tells him that he has aconite poisoning which is just another word for wolfsbane. After the doctor is done he gets on the computer and looks it up, he smirks as he realizes what Scott is.** _

“That was just creepy, and why is he dreaming of our house fire.” Cora wondered. The other shrugs.

**_At school Jackson goes up to Scott, “I know what you are, McCall.”_ **

**_“Wh - what?”_ **

**_“I know what you are.”_ **

**_“I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about.”_ **

**_“Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too.”_ **

**_“Get what for you?”_ **

**_“Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight - I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh - She's gonna find out about it too.”_ **

**_“How the hell did he find out?” Stiles asked._ **

**_“I have no idea.”_ **

**_“Did he say it out loud - the word?”_ **

**_“What word?”_ **

**_“Werewolf. Did he say, ‘I know you're a werewolf’?"_ **

**_“No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.”_ **

**_“Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?”_ **

**_“How about Allison's father?”_ **

**_Stiles nods, “Okay, it's bad.”_ **

**_“I need a cure. Right now.”_ **

**_“Does he know about Allison's father?”_ **

**_“I don't know.”_ **

**_“Okay, where's Derek?”_ **

**_“Hiding, like we told him to. Why?”_ **

**_“I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though.”_ **

**_“We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game.”_ **

**_“I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?”_ **

**_“She's in my next class.”_ **

**_“Get the necklace.”_ **

**_“Right. Get the necklace.”_ **

**_Scott tries to sit by Allison, but Lydia stops him. He decides to send her some photos that she might like. She sees the photos and leaves the class, Scott follows her and she is crying. She asks him if he sent that to make her feel worse for breaking up with him. She tells him that she needs a bit before she can be friends with him._ **

“Bad move Scott.” Melissa tells him while shaking her head.

**_At lunch Stiles asked, “Did you get her to give you the necklace?”_ **

**_“Not exactly.”_ **

**_“Ah. What happened?”_ **

**_“She told me not to talk to her. At all.”_ **

**_“So she's not giving you the necklace -“_ **

**_“She's not giving me the necklace!”_ **

**_“Well, did you find anything else out?”_ **

**_“Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic.”_ **

The girls laughed at Scott's comment while the guys nodded along. 

**_“Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened.”_ **

**_“What's plan “B"?"_ **

**_“Just steal the stupid thing.”_ **

“That’s where my necklace went!” Allison yelled, Scott looked sheepish at not telling her earlier.

**_“Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?”_ **

**_“My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you.”_ **

**_Scott notices Jackson looking over, “Stiles, he's watching us.”_ **

**_Scott is paying too much attention that he hears when Jackson takes a bite of his apple which Jackson sees. “Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?”_ **

**_“What's wrong?” Stiles asked seeing Scott’s face._ **

**_“Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening.”_ **

**_“Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?”_ **

**_“Say something. Talk to me!”_ **

**_Stiles panics, “I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank.”_ **

**_“Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?” Scott asks incredulously._ **

They all laugh at this.

**_“Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore.”_ **

**_“Where the hell is he?”_ **

**_“Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?”_ **

**_“Yes.” Scott says getting mad._ **

**_“I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body.”_ **

Argent and Allison look like they were about to attack Jackson.

**_“Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?” Stiles notice Scott was gripping his lunch tray in a tight grip._ **

**_“I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?” Scott was so angry that he broke his tray which got everyone’s attention and he finally found Jackson in the corner who just smirked at him and took another bite of his apple._ **

Jackson is starting to get a little nervous at the stares he is getting for those comments about Allison. Liam looks at him before shaking his head and moving away slightly. This caused some people to laugh at his move.

**_Jackson and Allison are in the swimming pool racing. Jackson wins and he claims it is because of his aerodynamic cheekbones. Scott is up in the bleachers and looks through Allison’s bag for her necklace, listening to their conversation. Jackson asks her if she is coming to the game and that Scott wanted her to come and hoped she wouldn’t feel to weird about it. Scott doesn’t find the necklace._ **

**_Jackson is walking through the halls smirking at everyone when Lydia comes running up to him telling him that his text wasn’t funny. He agrees and tells her that he is breaking up with her and that he has decided to drop some of the dead weight in his life before asking for his spare key back._ **

Lydia now starts to glare at Jackson, “So, that is why you broke up with me. We’ll see how that turns out for you.” Lydia mentions, which makes Jackson look confused and worried.

**_Stiles gets to his room where his dad calls for him, but when he turns around he sees Derek and says his name instead of dad. Derek motions for Stiles to get rid of his dad. Stiles runs to the door and closes it before his dad got there. His dad tells him he has some work to do before he will get to the game. He mentions that he is very happy of and proud of Stiles. They have an awkward moment before sheriff leaves and Stiles is in his room again._ **

“That was really awkward.” Laura mentioned. The others nodded.

**_As soon as he is in the room Derek has him against the door and is threatening him. Stiles threatens him right back saying his house his rules. Derek backs off, but not before making a threatening gesture to make sure that Stiles is still afraid of him. Derek asks about the necklace in which Stiles tells him that Scott doesn’t have it yet, but there might be another option. He mentions the text of the night when the alpha had them trapped at the school. Stiles hopes to trace it back to the original sender._ **

**_Scott sneaks into Allison’s room, but hasn’t found the necklace yet._ **

**_Danny is astonished at what Stiles wants him to. He refuses to help, and continues to try to get some school work done. He notices Derek and asks who he is, Stiles says it is his cousin, Miguel. Danny notices blood on Derek’s shirt which makes Stiles tell Derek to find a different shirt with Danny secretly watching. Stiles uses this to get Danny to find the original sender._ **

**_Scott is looking and finds the necklace being used as a bookmark for a book that talks about werewolves._ **

**_Danny finishes and they see that the original text was sent from a computer at the hospital registered to Melissa McCall._ **

Melissa was surprised, “How did that happen?”

**_Scott leaves through the window and when he turns to leave he spots Chris waiting for him. He brings Scott inside where he asks him how he knows Derek. Scott nervously asked who._ **

Stiles groaned, “You are such a bad liar.” Scott nods agreeing with that.

**_Allison is running through the woods when she sees the burnt down house that belongs to Derek. She goes inside to explore when Kate sneaks up on her. Allison wants to know what would make someone kill people and Kate acts strangely about it as she explains what happened. Kate asks Allison what she wants and Allison says she doesn’t want to be scared anymore, Kate tells her just to wait a little longer._ **

“That was creepy.” Laura muttered while Argent nodded at this scene.

_**Chris and Scott are still talking on the couch about Derek when Allison comes into the house and hears that everything Scott did that night at the school was to protect her. Chris tells Scott that he needs to leave so he isn’t late to his game.** _

_**Scott calls Stiles, who is in his jeep with Derek at the hospital. He tells them that he has the necklace, Derek asks if it has anything on it. Scott says no and then asks where Stiles is since he’s first line. Stiles says to tell his dad that he will be a little late. Derek looks at Stiles after he hangs up and mentions that he won’t make it. He also mentions that he didn’t tell Scott about Melissa and the text. Stiles says that they have to find the truth. Derek insists on one more thing before smacking Stiles head against the steering wheel. He tells Stiles that he knows what that is for.** _

“Harsh, Derek.” Talia told him frowning. Derek frowned as well.

**_Jackson sits down next to Scott, “It's the bite that does it, isn't it?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Well, then, it's easy.”_ **

**_“No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay? It has to be - It has to be an Alpha.”_ **

**_“Well, then, you get him to do it.”_ **

**_“I don't even know who he is. Okay, trust me. This whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's - there's others. There's hunters.”_ **

**_“Hunting what? What hunters?”_ **

**_“Werewolf hunters.”_ **

**_“Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me.”_ **

**_“No, jerk - off! There's a whole family of them, and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles.” Scott whisper yells while looking at Allison’s family in the stands._ **

**_Jackson follows his stare, “Them?”_ **

**_“What? No, no -“_ **

**_“Oh, my God, that actually makes sense. Allison Argent. Oh, my God, you don't get it. You've known her this long, and you never actually asked her - her name, idiot. Do you know what Argent means in French? It means silver.”_ **

**_Stiles is in the hospital looking for Melissa, “Yeah, I said I can't find her.”_ **

**_“Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle.”_ **

**_Stiles looks into his room, “Yeah, well, he's not here either.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“He's not here. He's gone, Derek.”_ **

**_“Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!”_ **

**_“You must be Stiles.” Peter stated._ **

The Hales got up and yelled in disbelief. They looked at Peter who was staring at the screen before looking at them. “Tell us it’s not true.” Laura whispered. Peter grimaced, “I can’t tell you that, I was in a bad place back then.” Malia was watching him as well. Scott grabbed her hand while she watched this part.

**_“What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.” Jennifer the nurse tells him._ **

**_“You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die.”_ **

**_Derek arrives and elbows Jenny in the face, “That’s not nice. She's my nurse.” Peter comments._ **

**_“She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way.”_ **

Some people laugh at Derek’s comment.

**_“Oh, damn.” Stiles ducks out of the way._ **

**_“You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.”_ **

**_“You want forgiveness?”_ **

**_“I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.” Peter throws Derek into a glass wall. Derek tries to crawl away from him._ **

Malia grips Scott’s hand hard to stop from commenting. Peter looked down and away from his family. Talia nodded understanding how Peter turned this way.

_**Harris is in his office, “It was six years ago, and in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober.”** _

_**“Listen, I have my son's first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?”** _

_**“I met her at a bar. We had a lot of drinks. A lot. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like? To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry - After staring at all these vacant faces day after -“** _

_**“Details.”** _

_**“Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body, and get away with murder.”** _

_**“How you could start a fire, and get away with arson?”** _

_**“And a week later, the Hale house burns down.”** _

_**“You know, you could have said something.”** _

_**“And be an accomplice? It would have ended my teaching career.”** _

_**“So you don't know her name or where she was from?”** _

_**“No! Which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her.”** _

_**“What is this?”** _

_**“The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it. She said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist.”** _

“Wait if the necklace was what the girl was wearing and Kate told Allison that it was an heirloom that meant that it was a Argent that burned us down.” Cora figured out.

**_“Murderer.”_ **

**_“Excuse me?”_ **

**_“Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer.”_ **

**_“I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but - When you look this good, why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family.” Peter then looks into a small mirror and heals the rest of the burns on his face._ **

**_At the lacrosse game they were in a huddle where Allison pointed Jackson out to Kate. She notices the claw marks in his neck and asks Chris if a scratch can turn someone. Scott hears this and looks over at Jackson while Chris tells Kate that if the scratch is deep enough it is possible. The team breaks their huddle, but Scott is left alone because he is thinking about the fact that they think Jackson is the other beta._ **

Jackson is worried about this because it means that he will be targeted by the Argents. The Hales were still in disbelief about Peter, but hoped that things turned out better for him. Peter was thinking of Kate and what he was about to do on screen. Malia was doing her best not to yell or do anything that would get people’s attention. Liam was intrigued about the beginning of Scott’s story that he doesn’t know, hoping to learn more about Scott.

 


	11. S1E10

**_The lacrosse team has won their game, but Stiles never showed. Scott is yelling his name and asking if anyone has scene him. He bumps into Allison where they have a friendly conversation. She leaves and Jackson comes up to him and tells him that if he becomes a werewolf he will help Scott get her back._ **

“Liar.” Everyone says. Jackson just glares at them.

**_In the locker room Danny tells Scott that he accepts the apology. Scott is confused because he didn’t give an apology and Danny explains that every time Scott had the ball he gave it to Danny. Scott just says that every time Danny was given the ball he scored. Danny says exactly apology accepted._ **

“What are you apologizing for again?” Liam asked.

“For when I hit him during the full moon.” Scott told him.

**_Everyone is out of the locker room except for Scott, when the lights go out. A lacrosse ball rolls across the floor Scott picks it up and sees Derek._ **

**_Scott thinking it was Danny, “Danny? What the hell - Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?”_ **

**_Peter steps out of the darkness holding a lacrosse stick, “I really don't get Lacrosse.”_ **

**_“It was you -“_ **

**_“When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it.”_ **

**_“I'm not helping you kill people.”_ **

**_“Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include -“_ **

**_“Allison.” Derek told him._ **

**_“You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?”_ **

“Yeah, Derek are you forgetting that!” Laura yelled at him.

**_“It was a mistake.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“It happens.” Derek tries to explain._ **

“What?!” The Hales yelled, why some of the others were shocked at how Derek was acting.

**_“Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential.”_ **

**_“By killing my friends.”_ **

**_“Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most.”_ **

**_“If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that.”_ **

Everyone laughed at that except for Peter.

**_“Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective.” Peter comes up to Scott and puts his claws in Scott’s neck to show him Peter’s memories. This makes Scott drop to the floor._ **

“Peter!” Talia scolded. “You know what could have happened if you did it wrong.” The other looked confused. Talia explained that if it is done wrong there is a chance of paralysis or death.

**_Laura turns around, “Peter?”_ **

**_Stiles comes running into the locker room to find Scott sitting on a bench, “Dude, we have a huge problem.”_ **

**_“Trust me - I know.”_ **

**_Allison is having trouble sleeping that leads to her learning that her necklace is gone. She goes to her car to look for it when she hears noise. She hides in her car as Kate and Chris come in. They are talking about hunting. Kate knows that Allison is there and lets her find out about the arrowhead on her own._ **

“She really wanted to me to find out.” Allison noted while Chris nodded.

**_Jackson is speeding through the warehouse district when his Porsche all of a sudden stops. He gets out to look at the engine when Chris shows up to help._ **

**_Allison and Lydia are in the woods with the arrowhead that Allison found. They are walking through them when Allison asks Lydia if it was okay for her to go with Jackson to the winter formal. Lydia asks if it just as friends when Allison mentions that she knows about Lydia and Scott kissing. Lydia becomes sheepish and embarrassed._ **

“Payback time.” Cora and Laura said. Allison just smiled and nodded. Lydia shrugged thinking that she deserved it.

**_Chris helps Jackson with his car while asking what happened to his neck. Jackson is getting jumpy and nervous with these questions when Scott and Stiles show up and offer to take Jackson to a tow truck._ **

**_“What, are you following me, now?”_ **

**_“Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there.”_ **

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

**_“He thinks you're the second beta.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“He thinks you're me!” Scott yells punching the jeep._ **

**_“Dude, my jeep.”_ **

**_“I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!” Scott punches the jeep again._ **

**_“Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep.”_ **

**_“This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault.”_ **

**_Scott goes to punch the jeep again when Stiles stops him, “Can we stop hitting my jeep? Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?”_ **

“Stiles so concerned for your jeep.” Noah said. Stiles nodded, “Of course I am he is a werewolf, extra strength.”

**_“When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone.”_ **

**_“Why are you looking at me?” Stiles asked._ **

**_“You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself.”_ **

**_“No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse.”_ **

**_“Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life.”_ **

**_“It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche.”_ **

All the wolves scoffed at that. Jackson looked at them. “You know that hunters are practically a daily occurrence right? No matter if you are a ‘Honda’ or a ‘Porsche’ you would still have to find a way around them.” Talia told him.

**_In the woods Allison fixes the arrowhead onto an arrow and fires at a tree. When it hits the tree it explodes and makes a big flash. Allison and Lydia are talking about it when Allison sees something. She leaves Lydia in the woods alone and walks toward where she saw that something. She hears something behind her and in the next moment shoots her taser only to find out that she hit Scott._ **

Everyone laughs at that, including the part where she still shocks him even after seeing who it is.

**_She tells him sorry and then asks what he is doing. He tells her that her dad told him where to find her and then he grabs the necklace out of his pocket to give back to her claiming to find it at school. Allison is grateful and gives him a hug before leaving._ **

**_Stiles sees his dad at the table with papers all over, “Whatcha doing?”_ **

**_“Work.”_ **

**_“Anything I can help with?”_ **

**_“You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice.”_ **

**_“Any leads?”_ **

**_“You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much.”_ **

**_“Okay. There you go, dad.” It shows the glass very full._ **

Noah glares at Stiles, while everyone else snickered. Stiles just looked away from his dad.

_**“Thanks.”** _

_**“Bottoms up.”** _

_**Sheriff puts down the empty glass, “You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?”** _

_**“Hell of a lot?”** _

_**“Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him.”** _

_**“How do you not have a picture of him?”** _

_**“It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera.”** _

_**“Nice.”** _

Derek smiles at that.

**_“Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that -“_ **

**_“Dad - it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on.”_ **

**_“See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire.”_ **

**_“‘Terminated under suspicion of fraud.’"_ **

**_“Exactly.”_ **

**_“Who else?”_ **

**_“The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson.”_ **

**_“What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?”_ **

**_“Priors all over their records including -“_ **

**_“Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire. Another shot?”_ **

**_“No, no, no, no more.”_ **

**_“Dad, come on. You work really hard, all right? You deserve it.”_ **

**_“Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover.”_ **

**_“You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep.” Stiles turns away whispering while pouring, “I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell.”_ **

Everyone laughed at that while Noah agreed with his son on the screen. The Hales were starting to understand what the spiral is for whenever they saw it.

**_Scott is in his room listening to a voicemail about missing an assignment. He hears a knock on his door and thinks it is his mother. He opens it to find that it is Allison._ **

**_“Stiles, there's just so many questions.”_ **

**_“Like what?”_ **

**_“Like if Derek - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know.”_ **

**_“Or something's scaring them out.”_ **

**_“You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time -“_ **

**_“Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call - I'm sorry. I'll be right back.”_ **

**_“I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom.”_ **

**_Stiles stops what he is doing, “What'd you say?”_ **

Everyone looks at the two with sympathy while Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder and Lydia hugs him.

**_Scott and Allison are sitting on his bed in a uncomfortable silence when Allison explains why she is there. She tells him about the lie that her family told about Kate’s car trouble and the weird conversations that she has been overhearing._ **

**_Melissa comes in, “Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight - what? What - what's wrong? Is it - is it my hair, makeup?”_ **

**_“No. No, nothing. You look beautiful.”_ **

**_“You look amazing.”_ **

**_“Amazing. Why do you look amazing?”_ **

“Rude!” The girls commented.

**_“Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16.”_ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week.”_ **

**_“What - medical rep?”_ **

**_“That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice.”_ **

**_Scott to Allison, “Just one minute, okay?”_ **

**_Scott gets to the door, but the heartbeat on the other side stops him, “Scott! Get the door. Scott! For the love of God, please! Hey. What are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in?”_ **

**_Peter opens the door anyways, “Hello there.”_ **

They all glare at Peter. Malia turned to Scott, “You never told me that he went on a date with your mom.” The others looked confused on why she would be told this, but Scott ignored them. “There was no date, I interrupted them on the way there.”

**_Scott goes to slam the door, but Peter stops him. “Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through.”_ **

**_“I'll tell her.”_ **

**_“That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that.”_ **

**_“If you hurt her, if you even touch her -“_ **

**_“Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent - sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?”_ **

**_“Just - just half a second. Sorry.”_ **

**_“Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack - if your mother is too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?”_ **

**_“I know the Germans lost the war.”_ **

**_“I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here.”_ **

**_“I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again.”_ **

**_“Mom -“_ **

**_“Yes? Sweetheart?”_ **

**_“Have a good time.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_Jackson is working out in the locker room when the music stops. He is about to tell off the person when he sees that it is Derek. Jackson then grabs his lacrosse stick and claims that he isn’t afraid of Derek and is ready for a fight. Derek disagrees with that, but starts to lead Jackson out of the room by offering him what he has wanted to become. Kate is watching them, thinking that this confirms her suspicions of Jackson being the second beta._ **

**_Scott is tearing apart his room looking for something and is trying to get Allison to stay by saying that there is nothing he wants more than to talk to her._ **

**_Peter looks over at Melissa, “Everything okay?”_ **

**_“Mm, I don't know. I just feel like we maybe missed the turn for the restaurant?”_ **

**_“Hm, I'll pull over. We can map it on your phone.”_ **

**_“Okay. What?”_ **

**_“I was just noticing that you have the most incredible skin. It's flawless.”_ **

**_“That's a new one on me.”_ **

**_“Do you mind?” Peter touches her cheek._ **

**_Melissa drops her phone, “Oh. Sorry.” Peter’s eyes turn red and his mouth opens as he goes to bite her, when they are hit by a car._ **

“Liar!” Everyone shouted at Peter. Melissa glared at him for how close she was to being either bitten or eaten. Argent was also glaring at Peter because of this scene.

**_“Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles!”_ **

**_“Mrs. McCall?”_ **

**_“Yes!”_ **

**_“Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?”_ **

**_“Ha ha -“_ **

**_Peter gets out of the car and whispers, “Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done.” We see Scott hiding a few cars down._ **

**_“I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere.”_ **

**_“Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles.”_ **

**_“How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing.”_ **

**_“I don't think that's necessary.”_ **

**_“Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash.” Stiles said while grabbing his neck._ **

They all laugh at this.

**_“Whiplash? You hit us!”_ **

**_“I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with my neck.”_ **

**_“I know you're there, Scott, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team - Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case.”_ **

**_“Jackson. Oh, no.” Scott goes running._ **

Jackson looks surprised that he would come to save him even after everything.

**_Derek brings Jackson to the Hale house, where Jackson realizes that it is familiar and that he has been dreaming about it for a while. After they enter the house Jackson realizes that no one is here or coming. He starts to plead for his life and Derek just mentions that no one cares for him or they would be trying to save him. Derek hears Scott disagree, who then jumps down the stairs in front of Jackson to protect him._ **

“Harsh.” Laura and Cora muttered about Derek’s remarks to Jackson.

**_Derek wants Scott to move, but he doesn’t so Derek claims he will kill him too, before they hear the release of a crossbow. Derek jumps from threatening to kill Scott to trying to save him from being blinded. Scott doesn’t listen fast enough and it leads to him being shot with a wolfsbane bullet. Derek saves Scott by sacrificing himself._ **

Melissa looks at Derek, “Thank you.” Derek nods. The Hales smile at Derek who was threatening someone only to save him a few seconds later.

**_Allison gets a text from Kate and leaves, tired of waiting for Scott, while Scott is running through the woods although the bullets start to smoke. Deaton finds Scott in the woods and takes him back to the clinic to get the bullets out of him. Scott wonders how he is able to do it when he is just a vet. Deaton just smiles mysteriously at Scott._ **

“That guy is unnerving.” Cora mentioned. Talia just smiled at her because she knew who he was.

**_Kate leads Allison to an underground tunnel. Kate then explains that their family secrets are different than other people’s. Allison walks in and Kate turns on the light when Derek roars at her in werewolf form._ **

Chris gets annoyed again at Kate for doing that to Allison. The Hales are worried again about Derek and the fact that he is now caught. The others are learning that this is how Allison learned about werewolves, but not how she learned that Scott is one.

 


	12. S1E11

**_Allison is driving remembering her conversation with Kate. Kate was showing her all about Derek’s wolf side while remaining detached and unemotional while Allison is near tears. Allison asks if Derek was the cause of the animal attacks. Kate tells her about the three, Derek, another beta, and the alpha. Allison then gets pulled over for speeding by the sheriff. He sees that she is crying and doesn’t want to write the ticket to which Allison replies that she wants him to write a ticket to show that she is not just crying to get out of ticket. She is able to calm herself down and Sheriff asks if he still has to write her a ticket._ **

They laugh at his nervous expression when she was crying.

**_Scott wakes up on the exam table, “Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay?” Scott hops to his feet, but stumbles, “Maybe you should sit down, huh?” The door bell rings, “Hello?”_ **

**_Deaton sees that it is Peter, “I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed.”_ **

**_“Hi there. I'm here to pick up.”_ **

**_“I'm not sure I remember you dropping off.”_ **

**_“This one wandered in on its own.”_ **

**_“Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed.”_ **

**_“Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?”_ **

**_“I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours.”_ **

**_“You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it.”_ **

**_“Like I said - We're closed.”_ **

**_Peter tries to open the gate, but can’t, “Mountain ash. That's an old one.”_ **

**_Peter throws a chair at Deaton who just stands still and doesn’t flinch, “Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed.”_ **

“That was awesome.” Liam stated. Everyone agreed.

**_“There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable.”_ **

**_Scott whispers, “Allison!”_ **

**_Scott is looking around his room for his phone, “Call it again.”_ **

**_“It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?”_ **

**_“I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek.”_ **

**_“Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.”_ **

The Hales glare at Stiles.

**_“Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him.”_ **

**_“All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved.”_ **

**_“Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!”_ **

**_“You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?”_ **

**_“He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die.”_ **

The Hales smile gratefully at Scott.

**_“Could you at least think about letting him die? For me? What?” Stiles asked as Scott paused._ **

**_“My Mom just got home from work.”_ **

Melissa started in horror and embarrassment.

**_“Hi. It's me. Melissa McCall. I'm - giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, McCall. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call.”_ **

Melissa put her head into her hands and shook her head. "I can't believe you heard that." Chris put his arms around her making Allison wonder. Peter looked at Melissa. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that.” Melissa looked at him and told him it was okay, she got over it.

**_“Is she okay? What's she doing?”_ **

**_Scott looks sad, “Crying.”_ **

**_“Scott, you can't protect everyone.”_ **

**_“I have to.”_ **

Talia smiles softly at that.

**_Back in the dungeon Kate is rifling through Derek’s things and steals his money. She is trying to get him to turn on the Alpha. Derek wants to know if she is going to torture him or not. Kate says she doesn’t want to torture him. She wants to catch up, Derek asks if that means when she burned his family alive, but she replies to when they used to have sex. She then backs off and turns to another guy who she says does want to torture him._ **

Derek just looked down at that scene in embarrassment. Some people were stunned at the news of Derek and Kate.

**_Scott is trying to watch over Allison by watching her from his roof, but he gets tired and soon falls off the roof, we can hear him say ow._ **

They all laugh at that.

**_The next day at school the coach tells him that he can’t got to the formal because he is failing 3 classes. He said it was between that or getting kicked off the team. Scott tells him that he wants off the team instead. The coach ignores him. Scott then asks Jackson to take Allison. At first he says no, but Scott scares him with his eyes and fangs. Jackson goes off to ask Allison to the dance with Scott and Stiles watching._ **

The werewolves laugh at that. Jackson is annoyed.

**_“Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there.” Stiles tells him._ **

**_“I'm still going.”_ **

**_“Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?”_ **

**_“Not yet.”_ **

**_“Do you have a suit?”_ **

**_“Not yet.”_ **

**_“Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?”_ **

**_Scott sighs, “No. And no.”_ **

**_“So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass.”_ **

**_“Yeah. You gonna help me?”_ **

**_“Hell, yeah.”_ **

Everyone laughs.

**_Lydia and Allison are at the mall getting dresses when Allison says that for an apology to making out with Scott, Lydia will be going to the dance with Stiles. Stiles then has to carry all of Lydia’s dress suggestions. Allison is browsing when Peter tells her that the dress is all wrong for her. He then shows her a better dress for her skin tone. She becomes uncomfortable when an announcement comes over the speakers about her car. Peter talks to Scott about being impressed with his ingenuity, while Scott was hiding behind some signs._ **

“You are being really creepy, you know that.” Laura told her uncle who just glared at her.

**_Kate after listening to a voicemail from Chris wondering where she is at, turns to Derek, “Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott._ **

The Hales looked at Derek with sympathy.

**_Melissa looks at the suit, “This is really nice. How did you afford a - oh -“_ **

**_“It's not gonna work, is it?”_ **

**_“No, no, it's fine, it's fine. No one'll notice. No one legally blind.”_ **

**_“I heard that.”_ **

**_“Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it. Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this. See? I actually think this is gonna work.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Turn. And - no.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“What - I - I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do?”_ **

**_“Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off. Pants off now. So is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight.”_ **

**_“No. I'm going stag.”_ **

**_“You're going alone?”_ **

**_“Stag. There's a difference. Sort of.”_ **

**_“I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison.”_ **

**_“There are no other girls besides Allison.”_ **

**_“You really feel that way?”_ **

**_“Can you just please keep sewing?”_ **

**_“No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here. Do you really feel that way?”_ **

**_“I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this - this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like - it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad.”_ **

**_“I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away.”_ **

**_“I don't want it to.”_ **

**_“Have you told her how you feel?”_ **

**_“She knows.”_ **

**_Melissa knocks him on the head, “Come on, she knows. She knows? Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words.”_ **

They all laugh at Melissa knocking his head.

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement - tattoo on your arm.”_ **

Argent smiles at her when she says those things. Melissa smiles back at him before grabbing his hands. Allison has whoever has the remote to pause it, “Okay I tried to wait, but are you two together or what?” They look at Chris and Melissa who also looked at each other before turning to Allison and saying yes they were together. Allison was stunned and not too sure how to feel about that since to her it was only a year since her mother died.

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“No. Not really. Just - Tell her the truth. Tell her - anything and everything you want.”_ **

**_“Everything?”_ **

**_“But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go.”_ **

**_Jackson and Allison arrive at the dance and Jackson starts drinking immediately. Allison looks in the mirror real quick before noticing that Scott is sneaking in from the roof which causes her to smile._ **

**_Lydia and Stiles arrive right after Jackson and Allison. Stiles opens her door for her. She notices Jackson walking by her and tells him that he looks good. He agrees of course he does. Lydia complains and rants that she will not become one of those girls who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark. Stiles then tells her tat he thinks she looks beautiful, she looks at him and smiles. He offers his arm which she takes._ **

Lydia smiles at Stiles and kisses his cheek. he gives her a small grin. She looks at him confused, “Remember what happens later?” She realizes what is coming up and gives him a small grin as well.

**_Scott is watching from the bleachers at everyone. Allison asks Jackson to dance when he says no but changes his mind a few moments later._ **

**_“You wanna dance?”_ **

**_“Pass.”_ **

**_Stiles stands up, “You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now.”_ **

**_“Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no.”_ **

**_“Lydia, get up - okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't - Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.”_ **

**_Lydia smiles, “A Fields Medal.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_Lydia stands up, “Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning.”_ **

Noah smiles at his son getting a chance to dance with Lydia. The other girls swoon at Stiles’ speech and at how well he knows her. Stiles smiles and blushes a little while Lydia kisses him again. Jackson just scoffs quietly.

**_Coach spots Scott and starts to head for him. Scott runs up to Danny and asks him to dance. The coach tries to stop them, but is stared at for disrupting them, so he starts laughing because he knows what this looks like._ **

**_After that Scott comes up to Allison and asks her to dance, she says yes. Stiles and Lydia are dancing when Lydia starts looking around for Jackson. Stiles lets her go._ **

**_Jackson is outside and sees red lights. He thinks that it is the alpha and confesses that he wants to be turned. It turns out that it is some hunters and Argent. Argent thinks that Jackson can help him._ **

They look at Jackson in sympathy and pity now that they saw this scene.

**_Allison and Scott were dancing and Scott was telling her about a funny story and then he mentioned that he had to tell her something. Allison interrupted and tried to tell him he didn’t have to and that she has learned some things since that day in his room._ **

**_Jackson and Chris walk back towards the school with Jackson asking Chris if he is going to hurt Scott. Chris says he is just a kid so no. Jackson heads back inside while Lydia heads out of different door._ **

“So that is how you found out.” Scott noted never knowing until now about this part. Argent just nods.

**_Scott is trying to explain when he gives up and decides to kiss her and then tell her that he loves her._ **

“Aww!” Laura and Cora say together at that scene.

**_Jackson runs into Stiles who asks where he has been. Jackson struggles to tell him what he did._ **

**_Lydia is on the lacrosse field looking for Jackson._ **

Lydia takes a deep breath and grabs Stiles hand. Everyone looks at her concerned.

**_“Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, is that you? Jackson, is that you?”_ **

**_She sees Stiles running towards her, “Lydia! Run!”_ **

**_The next minute Peter had her and she was on the ground covered in blood. “Don't kill her. Please.”_ **

**_Peter ponders that for a minute, “Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek.”_ **

**_“W - what?”_ **

**_“Tell me how to find Derek Hale.”_ **

**_“I don't know that. How would I know that?”_ **

**_“Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart.”_ **

**_“Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea.”_ **

**_“Tell me!” Peter yells in his alpha voice._ **

“Harsh.” The Hales muttered.

**_“Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -“_ **

**_“Knew what?”_ **

**_“Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught.”_ **

**_“By the Argents?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“And?”_ **

**_“When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him.”_ **

Scott looked over at Stiles and raises an eyebrow. Stiles just shrugged.

**_Allison leads Scott outside towards the buses. Allison tries to get Scott to come with her into a bus, but Scott isn’t sure about doing that. He says screw it and is about to join her when a truck pulls up. Then another truck pulls up on the other side trapping Scott in-between buses. Allison is watching this from the bus worried. Chris is driving one of the trucks as they start to drive towards Scott. Allison freaks out, but Scott is able to jump onto the hoods of their trucks. When he looks at Allison he is shifted._ **

“That was dramatic.” Laura commented. Scott snorted and agreed. Argent just shrugs. Everyone is wondering what happens with Lydia and Stiles.


	13. S1E12

**_We start right where we left with Scott looking at Allison while shifted. Allison looks on horrified about what Scott is. Scott looks over at Chris who honks his horn and yells at Scott to move. Scott jumps over the bus and runs._ **

“That’s a horrible way to find out that your boyfriend’s a werewolf.” Cora mentions while Allison agrees with her.

**_Stiles, while on the ground next to Lydia, “No - I'm not just letting you leave her here.”_ **

**_“You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me.”_ **

**_“Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore.”_ **

Some girls aww while Noah glares at his son for that comment.

**_Peter lifts Stiles off the ground by holding his claws under his chin, “Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get.”_ **

**_The hunters have backed off and Allison is slowly getting off the bus. She almost collapses onto the ground, but her dad got her before she fell._ **

**_Jackson runs back to the school, “Come on, Lydia. Stay with me. Come on. Help me! Somebody help! Help me! Get help, please!”_ **

**_While in Stiles’ jeep Peter says, “Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful.”_ **

**_“Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart.”_ **

**_“Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month.” Stiles looks over at him in disbelief._ **

They all laugh at Stiles’ face.

**_Chris is angry and throws a vase at the fireplace. He is angry at Kate for leaving Allison clues to find out what has been happening. Chris then asks her why she is here. He mentions that she doesn’t like it here and he could have found another hunter to help him. Kate claims to be here to help kill the alpha who is randomly killing people. Argent tells her that the kills aren’t random, that the sheriff found that all the people killed could be connected to the Hale fire. Kate thinks that is even more reason to tell Allison given that others have always thought that the Argents were responsible for that fire._ **

The Hales look at Kate suspicious of her behavior.

**_Victoria is helping Allison pack while Allison is sitting on her bed in shock. Allison wonders what they are going to do to Scott. Victoria mentions that they have a moral code that they follow for werewolves that young. Allison demands to know more, but Victoria says no and gets mad at Allison._ **

**_Chris is making Kate take Allison out of Beacon Hills. Kate thinks that he will need her help to find the alpha. He just tells her to go. Victoria asks if Chris can find him, but Chris says no, but that Scott will lead him to the alpha._ **

**_Stiles and Peter pull into a parking garage. Peter pulls him to another car, “Whose car is this?”_ **

**_“It belonged to my nurse.”_ **

**_“What happened to your n - Oh, my God!” Stiles sees the nurse dead in the trunk._ **

The Hales glare at Peter.

**_Peter shrugs, “I got better.”_ **

Some people snicker at that response even if it was wrong.

**_Scott is hiding out in the animal clinic remembering the night. Allison is in the car also remembering everything from the night._ **

**_“Good luck getting a signal down here. Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?”_ **

**_“Turn it on. Get connected.”_ **

**_“You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them.”_ **

**_“You know both of them.”_ **

**_“No, I don’t."_ **

**_“Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying.”_ **

**_“Dude, I swear to God -“ Peter slams Stiles head into the laptop._ **

“Harsh.” Laura muttered.

**_“I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you.”_ **

**_Jackson heads into the hospital to see Lydia when the sheriff finds him. The sheriff demands to know what happened, Jackson claims he doesn’t know. The sheriff gets very annoyed and shoves Jackson up against the wall. Jackson tells him that he didn’t take her to the dance. The sheriff wants to know who did, Jackson says Stiles took her._ **

**_“What happens after you find Derek?”_ **

**_“Don't think, Stiles. Type.”_ **

**_“You're gonna kill people, aren't you?”_ **

**_“Only the responsible ones.”_ **

**_“Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it.”_ **

**_“Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them.”_ **

**_“He's not gonna help you.”_ **

**_“Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password.” Stiles types them in, “His username is ‘Allison’? His password is also ‘Allison’?"_ **

**_“Still want him in your pack?”_ **

“Hey!” Scott complains while everyone else laughs at that.

**_Scott climbs to a viewpoint of Beacon Hills after realizing that he could howl and find Derek that way. He howls and hears a responding howl._ **

“Smart.” Talia told Scott who smiled at her.

**_Stiles looking at the GPS signal, “Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?”_ **

**_“Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is.” Peter looks around hearing Scott’s howls, “And I'm not the only one.”_ **

“They’re keeping me at my own house!” Derek growls.

**_Allison goes to the hospital to check on Lydia and imagines Lydia covered in blood. She returns to the car and Kate tells her that is what werewolves do and they can’t help it._ **

**_“Give me your keys.”_ **

**_“Careful. She grinds in second.” Peter takes the keys and bends them. “So you're not gonna kill me? Oh God.”_ **

**_Peter: “Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here.”_ **

**_“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?”_ **

**_“I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_Peter grabs Stiles’ wrist, “Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us.”_ **

**_“Like you.”_ **

**_“Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?”_ **

**_“I don't wanna be like you.”_ **

**_“Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles.”_ **

Scott looks at Stiles, while Talia looked at Peter with contemplative eyes.

**_Stiles runs into the hospital to see how she is doing when his dad cuts him off. He yells at Stiles, but Stiles just wants to know if she is going to be okay. Noah says they don’t know because she seems to be having a allergic reaction to something and is keeps going into shock. The sheriff asks if Scott knows what is happening which stuns Stiles because he doesn’t know where Scott was and thought he was in the hospital._ **

“I really thought you were at the hospital.” Stiles told Scott.

**_The hunter that is torturing Derek turns on the light and mentions that his knuckles hurt so he has brought a bat. Derek catches the bat mid-swing showing that one if his arms is free. He says he brought some help too and the hunter turns and sees Scott in the doorway. Derek knocks the hunter unconscious._ **

The Hales were relieved that they didn’t have to see Derek actually being tortured. They were happy that the hunter got knocked out.

**_“Stiles. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?”_ **

**_“Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek.”_ **

**_“What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him.”_ **

**_“All right, we might know him a little better than that.”_ **

**_“You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?”_ **

**_“And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right? Dad, come on.”_ **

**_“You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six - year - old arson case.”_ **

**_“When did you decide it was definitely arson?”_ **

**_“When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman.”_ **

**_“What young woman?”_ **

**_“If I knew that, she'd be in jail.”_ **

**_“Was she young then, or is she young now?”_ **

**_“She's probably in her late 20s. Oh, I gotta grab this call.”_ **

**_“You don't know her name?”_ **

**_“No, I don't - What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant.”_ **

**_“What the hell's a pendant?”_ **

**_“Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Thank you. Stilinski. Yeah.” Stiles realizes who caused the fire._ **

“You are very good at solving the mystery.” Talia complements him. Stiles smiles at her in thanks. Noah smiles at this comment in pride for his son.

**_Derek is taking off the wires on his stomach with one hand, “Scott, help me with this.”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Not until you tell me how to stop Peter.”_ **

**_“You really wanna talk about this right now?”_ **

**_“He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them.”_ **

**_“So what?”_ **

**_“So tell me how to stop him.”_ **

**_“You can't! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!” Derek yells while shaking his hand in the shackles._ **

**_“Promise you'll help me.”_ **

**_“You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child.”_ **

“Harsh, brother.” Laura told Derek who just rolled his eyes.

**_“Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?” Scott holds up the report on the deer with the spiral on its side._ **

**_Jackson catches up to Stiles, “Hey, where are you going?”_ **

**_“To find Scott.”_ **

**_“You don't have a car.”_ **

**_“I'm aware of that. Thank you.”_ **

**_“Here, I'll drive. Come on -“_ **

**_“Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault.”_ **

**_“Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?”_ **

**_“All right. Did you bring the Porsche?”_ **

**_“Yeah.” Jackson holds up his keys and Stiles takes them._ **

**_“Good. I'll drive.” They start walking when Argent is suddenly in front of them._ **

**_“Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is.”_ **

**_“Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?”_ **

**_“I -“ Jackson stutters nervously._ **

**_“Oh, for the love of God.”_ **

“You would practically lie to everyone, but you couldn’t lie there?” Lydia complains. “Maybe he was too scared of Argent.” Stiles commented, Jackson glared at him for that.

**_“Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?” Chris asked after locking a room with them inside._ **

**_“This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills, right?” Scott asked._ **

**_“Where did you get that?”_ **

**_“My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other -“_ **

**_Derek is able to break the chain in his own, “I'll help you.”_ **

Talia smiled at Derek for doing the right thing.

**_“Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?” Argent asks after slamming Stiles into a wall._ **

**_“No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go.”_ **

**_“Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?”_ **

**_“Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills.”_ **

**_“He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?”_ **

**_“No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -“_ **

“Always have to be a smart aleck don’t you Stiles.” Noah muttered to his son. Stiles just grinned and winked at him.

**_“Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?”_ **

The Hales smiled at Stiles for bringing that up for the closure it would bring.

**_“I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that.”_ **

**_“Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it.”_ **

**_“Never.”_ **

**_“What if someone does?”_ **

**_Chris looks at him, “Someone like who?”_ **

**_“Your sister.”_ **

**_Derek and Scott get out from the dungeon and are in front of Derek’s house. Derek is nervous that it shouldn’t be this easy. Scott thinks that it should be easy for once. Derek concedes, but is then shot with an arrow. Scott looks over and notices that Allison is the one to shoot the arrow. Allison shoots off a flash bang arrow and it disorients both Scott and Derek. Allison is heading towards Scott who is trying to explain, but Allison isn’t listening._ **

“Harsh.” Laura muttered about Allison shooting Derek. The other Hales glared at Allison.

**_Kate now wants Allison to kill him. Allison turns shocked, thinking that they were just going to catch them. Kate says that they did that and now they are going to kill them. She shows this by shooting Derek. Kate is about to shoot Scott when Chris shows up and stops her. He mentions their code and points his gun at Kate to get her to lower her gun. She is lowering it when the Hale house door creaks open._ **

The Hales were glaring and growling now that Kate shot Derek. They calmed down a little when the door opened since it meant no more shooting of anyone.

**_Scott says that it is the alpha. Peter darts around everyone knocking everyone over. He leaves Kate the only one standing. He catches her and throws her into the house, Allison follows and Peter comments on Allison’s look. He has his claws at Kate’s throat and says that he will give her the chance to save her by saying sorry. Kate apologizes, but Peter considered it insincere and rips her throat out._ **

Argent and Allison wince for different reasons, Argent because he knows what happens with Kate and Allison because she didn’t want to see Kate die again.

**_Scott and Derek fight Peter. They get him outside when Stiles and Jackson arrive. They had made more molotov cocktails and Stiles threw his at Peter. Peter caught it, but Allison shot an arrow and so Peter got caught on fire. Jackson then throws his and Peter transforms back from his creature to his human form. Allison comes up to Scott and kisses him which makes his werewolf face disappear. She tells him that she loves him. Derek stands over Peter’s body ready to slice his throat._ **

**_Scott runs up to him, “Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?”_ **

**_“You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!” Peter states to Derek._ **

**_“Wait! No, no! Don’t!" Derek cuts Peter’s throat out._ **

**_“I'm the Alpha now.”_ **

The Hales winced at that scene, but they also wondered how good of an alpha Derek would be.

**_They sneak into Lydia’s hospital room, “Shut the door. Oh, God.” The door squeaks shut the entire time._ **

Everyone laughs at that part.

**_“What?” Stiles asked before Scott started to take off the bandage, “Is it completely healed?” Stiles asked because he can’t look._ **

**_“No, not at all.” Scott answers confused._ **

**_“I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine.”_ **

**_“Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means - She's not a werewolf.”_ **

**_“Then what the hell is she?”_ **

Lydia grimaces at the stuff she went through before finding out what she is. The others were wondering what she was. 

**_Jackson heads into the Hale house and asks to be turned. We see Derek’s eyes glow and he opens his mouth to bite him._ **

**_At the Argent’s house, Chris is reading a newspaper about Kate being caught with the necklace which means that she burned down the Hale house. Chris points out that they are going to be pariahs in the town now. Victoria asks about Scott and Chris mentions that he is not the one Scott should be worried about now. Up on the roof Scott and Allison are cuddling and looking at the moon._ **

“So Jackson’s a werewolf now and Derek is the Alpha.” Cora basically summed up. Jackson looked smug at the fact that he is now a werewolf.

“I’m curious about who Scott has to be worried about now.” Talia noted. Scott and Argent grimaced. “You’ll see.” Scott told them.

 


	14. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own characters or Teen Wolf.

The person who grabbed them popped in. “Well that is the end of Scott’s first year as a werewolf.”

Liam raises his hand, “I have a question.” When the person nods amused at the raised hand, Liam asks, “What is your name?”

The person looked surprised, “Did I forget to tell you that?”

They all nodded. “My name is Toni.”

“Well, tomorrow you will start year two so for now I will lead you to where you will be staying for the duration of the videos.” Toni clapped her hands.

They are lead to a hotel looking area that would hold all of them. Scott’s group head to one section, Derek, Sheriff, and Jackson are put next them, then there is Peter and Allison who are in the next set, and Liam is on the other side of them, next to Scott’s area.

They are led inside where there is a food area since they haven’t eaten anything. They all gather around and discuss what is happening.

“So, this seems to be focused on Scott’s life as a werewolf. What is expected?” Sheriff asked Scott and his group.

Scott looks at them, “Well not giving anything away, there is a bad guy or two bad guys in each year and we somehow defeat them.”

After their discussion, everyone went to bed. They were all thinking about the next year, Scott’s group was worried about seeing Gerard again even though they know what has happened to him. The season one group were thinking about what they have learned. Peter and Allison are thinking about what has happened to them. Liam was excited to be learning about everything that Scott went through. The Hales were curious about Peter and Derek, while Talia was thinking about Scott and Malia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far in the story no one knows that Scott is the alpha except for his group and Liam. No one knows about Malia's parentage either. By the way Talia is an Alpha.


	15. S2E1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second season! When will Malia blurt that she is Peter's daughter? Is Talia figuring out what Scott will become?

Everyone wakes up, Scott and Malia get ready in their room, Stiles and Lydia in theirs, Melissa and Chris in theirs. Everyone else had single beds. They get some breakfast before heading back to the viewing area, this time with snacks.

**_The first scene starts with Jackson rising out of a lake with his bite on full display and him looking at the moon. They we see Scott running through the woods on all fours. He then has a flashback of being with Allison and getting caught by Argent. Argent grabs Scott and puts a gun to his face. Allison gets out of the car and screams at her dad that she will leave him and never see him again to get Chris to let him go._ **

“Dude, that was harsh.” Cora told Argent who just shrugged. Jackson was looking satisfied with himself, that he got the bite.

**_After the flashback is over, Scott is running on a road and then jumps through a window-Allison’s window. They start making out, showing that they never actually broke up._ **

Argent glares at them for sneaking around which causes Allison to blush and Scott to look away.

**_Stiles is asleep across some hospital chairs, “Ohh - Just like that. No, no, you first. Me first?”_ **

Everyone bursts into laughter. Stiles just shakes his head.

**_“You want help getting in the shower?” Lydia’s dad asked._ **

**_“Maybe if I was four. And still taking bubble baths.”_ **

**_“Right, I'll just wait outside then. Where it's slightly less sarcastic.”_ **

More laughs while Lydia smiles sheepishly at her attitude.

**_Mr. Martin leaves the room and spots Stiles, “He's been here all night.”_ **

**_“He's been here all weekend.” Melissa told him._ **

The girls aww while Lydia smiles at Stiles and gives him a peck on the cheek.

**_A nurse comes near Stiles and hears, “You're dirty.”_ **

This causes more laughter.

**_Scott and Allison are making out and it is getting more intense when they fall off the bed. Scott then hears a noise that alerts them to her parents being home. Victoria comes into Allison's room to see her alone in her room studying. Victoria doesn’t seem to believe her and searches her closet and then outside on the roof. We see that Scott is hiding on the roof, but around the corner so that if Victoria looks out she doesn't see him._ **

**_Over the intercom, “Paging Dr. Stateman. Dr. Stateman, please.”_ **

**_Stiles puts money into the vending machine, “Seriously? Come -“ The bag gets stuck._ **

**_“Just - Gah! It's not gonna work.” Stiles starts to try and move the vending machine, Whoa!” it falls over and breaks._ **

“That's what that sound was!” Lydia shouts, just now realizing what that was. Everyone else was laughing at Stiles’ misfortune.

**_Lydia is in the shower and we see the bite. Her eyes are closed and we see filthy water come in from the drain. Lydia opens her eyes when Stiles makes the vending machine fall over, she looks down and sees the filthy water. She bends down and runs her hand around in the water and pulls back hair, then more and more hair. The hair is much darker than her own and she starts to panic when she sees a bloody hand grab her arm. She then screams._ **

Laura and Cora jump at that while others are freaked out by the vision that Lydia just had.

**_Stiles comes running into her room, “Lydia? Lydia!”_ **

**_Melissa turns off the shower, where the water is clear and not filthy, “What the hell was that?”_ **

**_Stiles looks out an open window, “Lydia?” We hear a scream echo across the woods._ **

**_Scott hears the scream from Allison’s house, “Lydia?”_ **

“How’d you hear that?” Scott shrugged, while Lydia herself was surprised that Scott knew it was her scream. Talia decided to explain, “It is likely that while she is not a werewolf she is something else that can be heard from miles away by other supernatural creatures.”

**_“Naked? As in nude?” The sheriff asks._ **

**_“I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing - optional.” Melissa commented._ **

**_“All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?”_ **

**_“Every last corner.”_ **

**_“Nothing suspicious?”_ **

**_“Nothing. She just took off.”_ **

**_“All right, let's get an APB out on a 16 - year - old redhead. Any other descriptors?” He asks the dad, when Stiles comes up to them, “5'3", green eyes, fair - skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde.”_ **

Lydia smiles at Stiles while Jackson scoffs which causes people to glare at him.

**_“Is that right?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Uh - come here. What the hell are you still doing here?”_ **

**_“Um, providing moral support?”_ **

**_“Uh - huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be.”_ **

**_“Okay, I can do that too.”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Mm.” Stiles leaves and sees workers messing with the vending machine, he just walks by ignoring it._ **

They all laugh at that while Noah gives his son a stare down. Stiles just shrugs at him.

**_“We're gonna find her, so don't worry.” The sheriff tries to reassure the dad._ **

**_“This is the one she was just wearing?” Scott asks when handed Lydia’s hospital gown, “I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again.”_ **

**_“All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her.” He turns on the jeep, “Wow!” He jumps when he sees Allison in front of the jeep._ **

**_“What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us.”_ **

**_“I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do.”_ **

**_“I can find her before the cops can.”_ **

**_“How about before my father does?”_ **

**_“He knows?”_ **

**_“Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs.”_ **

**_“Search party.”_ **

**_“It's more like a hunting party.”_ **

**_“Get in.”_ **

**_“All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?”_ **

**_“I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, ‘We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.’"_ **

**_“What others?” Stiles asked._ **

**_“I don't know, they won't tell me that yet.”_ **

**_“Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on.” Stiles says annoyed, “Scott, are we going the right way?”_ **

**_Scott with his head out of the window, “Take the next right!”_ **

The werewolves laugh at this part. The others just laugh at the image this scene provokes.

**_At the cemetery we see a teenager with a black eye digging the hole for a grave. He hears a noise and stops digging. He sees a clawed hand wrap around a headstone, he is in a big machine that gets knocked over. He falls into the open grave while the thing that pushed the machine is seen digging in a grave. The machine is then lifted up and the teen sees Derek standing there offering help._ **

**_“She came here? You sure?” Stiles asked, they were at Derek's house._ **

**_“Yeah, this is where the scent leads.”_ **

**_“All right, but has Lydia ever been here?”_ **

**_“Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek.”_ **

**_“You mean - looking for an Alpha.”_ **

**_“Wolves need a pack, right?”_ **

**_“Not all of them.”_ **

**_“But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?”_ **

**_“Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs.”_ **

**_“Like strength in numbers.”_ **

**_“No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way.”_ **

**_“That the same for an Alpha?”_ **

**_“That'll make Derek stronger too.”_ **

**_Stiles is looking at something on the ground, “Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire.” He pulls on the string._ **

**_“Stiles -“_ **

**_“Yeah, buddy. Oh.” Stiles turns and sees Scott hanging upside down._ **

They all snicker at that.

**_“Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it.”_ **

**_“Yeah, noted.”_ **

**_“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!”_ **

**_“Scott?”_ **

**_“Mr. Argent.”_ **

**_“How are you doing?”_ **

**_“Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting.”_ **

More laughs, Argent even smiles.

**_“What are you doing out here, Scott?”_ **

**_“Looking for my friend.”_ **

**_“Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?”_ **

**_Scott annoyed, “Actually, clique sounds about right to me.”_ **

**_“I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two.”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?”_ **

**_“I have a feeling I don't want to.”_ **

**_“A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary.”_ **

Talia glared over at Argent for that description. “That is a barbaric practice!” Her eyes started to flash red. Argent calmed her down by saying that he has never done it.

**_Allison and Stiles come up to Scott, “You okay?”_ **

**_“It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad.”_ **

**_Allison heads towards the tripwire, “Stiles, help me with this.”_ **

**_Scott just uses his claws, “Thanks. But I think I got it.”_ **

“You are a lot more comfortable with being a werewolf this year by the looks of it.” Laura commented. Scott nodded, “Well after realizing that there was no cure, I just decided to learn to enjoy it.”

**_Stiles nods, “Yeah.”_ **

**_“Uhh!”_ **

**_Scott nods towards the house, “Comin’?”_ **

**_The kid from the graveyard is with his father and the sheriff. He introduces himself as Isaac Lahey. The sheriff asks about his black eye and Isaac tells him it is from lacrosse. Isaac sees Derek in the woods, but when the sheriff looks to see what Isaac was staring at no one was there. The sheriff asks what the grave robber took and Isaac says that it was a liver._ **

**_At school the next day, “She ate the liver?” Scott asks weirded out._ **

“Gross.” Laura muttered.

**_“No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body.”_ **

They laugh at Stiles for defending what Lydia might have done.

**_“I never ate anyone's liver.”_ **

**_“Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control. Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?”_ **

**_“Allison.”_ **

**_“Okay, nothing else? Seriously?”_ **

**_“Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you.”_ **

**_“Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson.” Stiles motions to Jackson._ **

**_Jackson arrives at school in his Porsche and makes a rude comment to a homeless guy digging through the trash before giving him a dollar and then calling for security. In the locker room Coach is asking for help to find Lydia since that night would be the coldest night and that she was naked. He told everyone that they found her they would get an automatic A in his class._ **

**_Scott and Stiles are talking to Jackson about Lydia, but he doesn't seem to be concerned that she might be a werewolf. He tells them they should be worried about the people who are found by Lydia before making a suggestive comment about her in bed._ **

Jackson smirks at that before everyone turned to him and glared. Lydia huffed whiles Stiles grabbed her hand in his giving her a smile.

**_In science class Stiles was talking when Harris decided to give him detention. Jackson starts to have a nosebleed, but it is a black liquid not regular blood. Jackson rushes off to the locker room to stop the bleeding when he gets a knock on the door to the stall. He thinks it is Danny, but it turns out to be Derek. Jackson comes out with no signs that he was bleeding black blood. He and Derek start to talk where Jackson tells him that he is not joining Derek’s pack. Derek starts to stare at Jackson intently and turns Jackson’s head towards the mirror so that Jackson can see that the black blood is now coming out of his ears. Jackson asks why this is happening, Derek tells him it is because his body is rejecting the bite. Jackson wants to know more, but Derek is backing slowly away confused as to what is happening._ **

“That was not good alpha behavior.” Peter said while Derek glared at him before noticing that Talia was nodding in agreement with Peter.

**_Allison is at her locker getting her funeral dress when she gets a complement from a guy, but in the next second overhears a girl talking about her aunt being a serial killer. Allison rushes off and Scott pulls her into an empty classroom and cheers her up a little. Stiles is in detention while Harris is harassing him about Stiles becoming his pet project._ **

**_At the funeral, there is press there taking pictures as well as the guy who complemented Allison at school, although he was just taking pictures of Allison. Scott is hiding behind a statue in the grave watching. Matt is taking pictures when Gerard stops him and breaks his memory chip. The Argents greet him and it is seen that he is Allison’s grandfather and another hunter. Scott tells Stiles that they are reinforcements before the sheriff finds them and drags them to a cop car._ **

**_They are sitting in the car when a call comes in about a disturbance in a vehicle. It turns out that something attacked an ambulance. Sheriff turns around and notices that Scott and Stiles are gone. They are next seen looking at the ambulance that was attacked. Scott promises to find Lydia and rushes off. He spots someone, but when he catches up he finds that it is not Lydia, but the homeless man from the school. He runs and Scott follows._ **

**_Stiles was talking to his dad at the site of the ambulance attack when, “Just - Lydia? Lydia? Lydia!” Lydia is naked and shaking, but doesn't seem to notice anyone until the third Lydia._ **

**_“Well - is anyone gonna get me a coat?” Stiles grabs for his dad’s jacket, but falls over himself._ **

They laugh at this while Stiles just turns slightly red.

**_“Jesus. Yep, here you go.”_ **

**_Scott is running to the homeless guy when he trips a tripwire. Scott goes to help him when Derek tackles him, “Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him.”_ **

**_Derek holds Scott behind a tree, “They're already here.”_ **

**_“I can help him!”_ **

**_“Quiet!”_ **

Talia noticed that Derek protected Scott more than anything else and that he was good at it even though he doesn't have to be. She smiles at Derek mysteriously, who looked back at her curiously.

**_Chris walks up to the homeless guy, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“Nothing. Nothing, I swear.”_ **

**_“You're not from here, are you? Are you?!”_ **

**_“No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear.”_ **

**_“Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?” Gerard asks._ **

**_“An Omega.” Argent notes._ **

**_“The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own.” Gerard then grabs a sword and cuts the Omega in half._ **

Everyone stared on in horror. The Hales turned to Argent, “What, I said I didn’t do it, that doesn't mean my father was the same as me.”

**_“Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.” Derek tells Scott._ **

**_“What are they doing?”_ **

**_“Declaring war.”_ **

**_Chris walks up to Gerard, “We have a code.”_ **

**_“Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all.” We see Jackson surrounded by tissues coughing up black blood, Scott and Allison cuddling, and Isaac going into an abandoned subway tunnel where it is seen that Derek is living._ **

“So Gerard want revenge for Kate’s death.” Cora commented. Scott nodded. “What does this Derek want with Scott?” Laura asked him.

“Derek wants me in his pack.” Scott told them. Talia nodded at this as it made sense.

 


	16. S2E2

**_Isaac and his father are having dinner and discussing Isaac’s grades. He has a bad grade in chemistry which causes his father to get mad and start to punish Isaac in an abusive way. He throws a glass at Isaac and a piece gets stuck in his cheek. Isaac pulls it out and the scratch heals instantly. Isaac runs out and gets on his bike. His dad follows him in his car. Jackson who lives across the street comments that they are freaks._ **

“That’s all you do?!” Laura asked Jackson disgusted at his actions. Everyone looks disgruntled at the fact that Isaac was getting abused and Jackson called them freaks.

**_In the car it begins to pour. Mr. Lahey gets out to look for Isaac, he pulls off his glasses to clean them and sees a blurry figure. he puts his glasses back on and runs back to his car in terror. The creature rips the car door away and kills him._ **

They all cringe at that violent scene.

**_Allison goes to her car and makes her car window fog up and it says midnight. Allison goes to Scott and her meeting place where Scott is waiting for her. Scott starts to ask her about her family, specifically Gerard. Allison says she doesn’t know much and then Scott says that they have to be more careful. Allison tells him that she is sure she was not followed because her parents are out on date night._ **

**_Argent and Victoria are with the principal in his car and tell him that he is going to go on sabbatical. Isaac has run to Derek and tells him that he think his father is dead. Derek thinks Isaac did something, but Isaac says that it wasn’t him._ **

Allison looks over at her dad, “That is your idea of a date night?” Argent just shrugged.

**_Scott with Stiles in the locker room, “I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same.”_ **

**_“Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?”_ **

**_“I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you.”_ **

**_“You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up.”_ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_“Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison.”_ **

**_“Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison.”_ **

**_“They're really good.”_ **

**_“I - thank you, I know.”_ **

**_“I mean, like, really good.”_ **

Argent glares at Scott while Allison blushes.

**_“All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself.”_ **

**_“All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?”_ **

**_“Yeah, much better.” Stiles opens his locker and chains fall out._ **

**_Coach comes up to him, “Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So - I'm gonna walk away.”_ **

**_“That's good. That's a wise choice, coach.”_ **

They all laugh at that.

**_Stiles looks at Scott, whose eyes are yellow, “You okay? Scott.”_ **

**_“There's another. In here, right now.”_ **

**_“Another what?”_ **

**_“Another werewolf.”_ **

**_“You really don't remember anything?” Allison asked Lydia outside of the school._ **

**_“They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds.”_ **

**_“Are you ready for this?”_ **

**_“Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer.” Lydia walks inside and everyone stops and stares at her._ **

“That sounded insensitive.” Cora mentioned at Lydia’s comment.

**_“Maybe it's the nine pounds.” Allison tells her. Lydia sucks it up and walks through the crowd._ **

**_“It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was.” Scott tells Stiles as they head to practice._ **

**_“What if you can get him one - on - one? Would that help?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Okay. I think I got an idea.”_ **

**_Jackson is asking Matt for a camera that he will pay for. Matt agrees to give him one._ **

**_At lacrosse practice Stiles has put Scott in goal so that he could have a one-on-one with everyone to tell which one is the werewolf. Scott runs up and tackles each of the players and sniffs them. Coach asks Stiles what is wrong with Scott and he gives him a list of reasons, Jackson is next, but realizes what is going on so backs out claiming that his shoulder is hurting him. Isaac is next and when they tackle each other both Scott’s and Isaac’s eyes turn yellow. Scott then hears something and turns around and notices the sheriff and two deputies coming up to them._ **

Everyone was laughing at what Scott was doing. They all laughed at Coach’s question and Stiles’ answers, although Scott glared at him for the uneven jaw comment.

**_Isaac looking at Scott, “Don't tell them. Please don't tell them.”_ **

**_Scott listening in tells Stiles, “His father's dead. They think he was murdered.”_ **

**_“Come on.” Sheriff tells Isaac._ **

**_“Are they saying he's a suspect?”_ **

**_“I'm not sure, why?”_ **

**_“Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours.”_ **

**_“Like, overnight?”_ **

**_“During the full moon.”_ **

**_“How good are these holding cells at holding people?”_ **

**_“People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good.”_ **

**_“Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“He does.”_ **

**_Scott and Stiles were in class, “Why would Derek choose Isaac?”_ **

**_“Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving.”_ **

**_“Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?”_ **

**_“Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?”_ **

**_“In the principal's office talking to your dad.”_ **

**_“What? Why?”_ **

**_“Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac.”_ **

**_“Witness.”_ **

**_“We gotta get to the principal's office.”_ **

**_“How?”_ **

**_“Everyone please turn to page 73.” Someone throws a paper ball at the back of his head, “Who in the hell did that?” Scott and Stiles point to each other and are both sent to the principal’s office._ **

Everyone laughs at that scene.

**_“Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?”_ **

**_“Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him.” Jackson claimed._ **

**_“Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?”_ **

**_“Nope. It's not my problem.”_ **

**_“No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it.”_ **

**_“Yeah. Wait, what?”_ **

Everyone laughs and agrees with the sheriff while Jackson realizes that comment was towards him and glared at everyone.

**_“I think we're done here.” Sheriff leaves and sees Scott and Stiles, who was hiding behind a magazine, “Hi, Scott.”_ **

**_“H - yeah.”_ **

**_It is seen that Gerard is the new principal of the school. He has both Scott and Stiles in the office. He knows who Scott is because of Allison and tells Stiles that he should join the lacrosse team. He tells them that one of them will have to go to detention. Scott looks over at Stiles._ **

They look discomforted at Gerard being the principal, while snickering at the fact that Stiles was the likely one to go to jail.

**_Lydia comes up to Jackson in the hallway trying to say thank you for saving her life, but Jackson thinks she is trying to get back together with her. He tells her she should stay at home tonight, she gets confused and asks why, he tells her it is a full moon._ **

Lydia and the other girls huff at Jackson, who looks on in confusion. “Your ego is too big, she just wanted to thank you for saving her life, she didn’t want a booty call or to get back together.” Laura told him. Lydia nodded at that. Jackson was annoyed at that comment.

**_Scott runs outside to see Isaac in the back of a cop car. Derek then pulls up and tells Scott to get in because once the police to a search of the house Isaac will not be released._ **

**_Chris and Gerard are talking about Isaac and if he is a werewolf or not. Chris says they don’t know for sure, but the crime scene suggests that he is one._ **

**_Outside of Jackson’s house, Matt is giving him the camera asking if this is about Allison and Jackson tells him that he is not making a sex tape. Matt asks about why he needs the camera, Jackson tells him it is to document history. Jackson heads inside and Matt turns around and notices light in Isaac’s house._ **

The werewolves look at Jackson with glares even though he wasn’t the one to do that. He asks them what they are looking at. “Document history? It would have to be for your eyes only. You don’t know the trouble we just went through with the supernatural being outed in Beacon Hills.” Talia looked over at Scott in surprise at that bit of news.

**_“If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?” Scott asks as they explore Isaac’s house._ **

**_“I don't know yet.”_ **

**_“Then how do you know he's telling the truth?”_ **

**_“Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell.”_ **

**_Scott paused embarrassed, “You saw the lacrosse thing today.”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Did it look that bad?”_ **

**_Derek grabs his neck and pats him, “Yeah.”_ **

They all laughed at him.

**_Allison is still watching the office and notices a guy dressed as a deputy leaving when Chris and Gerard call her into the office to talk about Lydia._ **

**_Derek stops at the basement door, “You wanna learn? Let's start now.”_ **

**_“What's down there?”_ **

**_“Motive.”_ **

**_“And what am I looking for?”_ **

**_“Follow your senses.”_ **

**_“What happened down here?”_ **

**_“The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it.” Scott does and realizes that Isaac’s father locked in the freezer._ **

They stare in horror at what Isaac has gone through.

**_“Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time.”_ **

**_“Well, we need to do something right now. They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out.”_ **

**_“Wait, what guy?”_ **

**_“He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy.”_ **

**_“They're sending him to the station for Isaac.”_ **

**_“He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something.”_ **

**_“What was it?”_ **

**_“Hold on, hold on. It's in one of these books. I'm taking a picture. Did you get it?”_ **

**_“Yeah, wolfsbane.”_ **

**_“What does that mean?”_ **

**_“It means they're gonna kill him.”_ **

**_“This is why he said yes to you.” Scott states._ **

**_“Everyone wants power.”_ **

**_“If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves.”_ **

**_“I can if they're willing.”_ **

**_“Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?”_ **

**_“Yes, and he still asked.”_ **

**_“Then he's an idiot.”_ **

**_“And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon.”_ **

**_“If I'm with you, I lose her.”_ **

**_“You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that.”_ **

**_“Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too.”_ **

**_“Why? Because he's one of us?”_ **

**_“Because he's innocent.”_ **

Talia smiled getting a better sense of Scott.

**_Jackson sets up the camera to record him while he is sleeping. Allison shoots three arrows into the hunters’ tires and when he gets out she shoots him in the leg. Stiles is on his way to the police station with Derek. Allison arrives at the Lahey house where Scott is getting ready for the full moon. They put him in the freezer. Isaac begins to shift in his cell. Stiles and Derek arrive at the police station, Derek doesn’t have a plan for going inside and getting Isaac. Stiles stops him and makes him come up with a plan, Derek decides he will flirt with the deputy to get in. Stiles thinks that is a bad idea because he doesn’t know if Derek even knows how to flirt._ **

They all laugh at Stiles’ comment except for Derek who glares at Stiles.

**_Stiles is going for the keys, but the hunter has them and is walking to the cell. Allison is upstairs waiting for Scott when she sees a creature and screams. Scott hears her and breaks open the freezer to get to her. He gets upstairs and sees that the creature is crawling on the ceiling and is reptilian. It also has a tail._ **

Talia tilts her head in consideration, while everyone else was weirded out.

**_The hunter grabs Stiles, but Stiles sets off an alarm and it opens the cell, Isaac attacks the hunter and knocks him out when Derek comes in. Isaac looks like he is about to attack Stiles, he starts to head towards him when Derek steps in front of him and roars at him. Isaac backs away and cowers. Stiles asked how Derek did that and Derek replied with ‘I’m the Alpha’._ **

Stiles rolled his eyes while the Hales smirked at Derek.

**_Sheriff and some deputies come into the cell area where only Stiles and the hunter is. Stiles looks around and points to the hunter, still knocked out, and blames him._ **

They all laugh at that.

**_Jackson wakes up the next morning and goes straight to the camera. When he played it nothing happened. He throws the camera to the ground, his mother asks him what that was, and Jackson tries to convince himself that nothing happened._ **

“Huh, wasn’t expecting that.” Laura commented. “What was up with that creature with the tail?” Cora asked. They shrug. Peter explains that it is known as a kanima. Jackson is wondering why he is not turning into a werewolf.

 


	17. S2E3

_**Allison is at a gas station when the lights go out and she gets something put over her head. She comes to tied to a chair and across from her Chris is also tied up, there is a narration going off about if one of them was bitten. Chris gets himself free and is given a phone that has a recording of the narration. He tells her that it is a training exercise and that the women make the tough decisions in the Argent family. He gives her an arrow to free herself. She gets out where a hunter tells her his time of escaping which was worse than hers. She leaves and the lizard shows up and kills the hunter.** _

“Well that is just not right.” Sheriff mentions, the Argents just shrugged.

**_At school Scott and Allison are on a rock wall when Allison makes a joke and then knocks Scott off. Next up is Stiles and Erica. Erica starts to panic and it is found that she has epilepsy. She gets down safely._ **

They all laugh when Scott falls off and the coach comments on how it gives him a special kind of joy.

**_“Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number.”_ **

“That is harsh.” Laura mentioned. Scott, Stiles, and Jackson shrugged, “That is normal for Coach and Greenberg.”

**_“Isaac?” Scott asks._ **

**_Stiles shrugs, “It's Derek's problem now.”_ **

**_Jackson overhears this and realizes that Derek made Isaac a werewolf. Erica is back at the rock wall alone, determined to climb it with no safety precautions._ **

“Aw, Jackson looks upset that Derek got someone else, even though he doesn’t want anything to do with Derek and his pack.” Cora told him. Jackson looks uncomfortable at the attention that caused.

**_“What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?”_ **

**_“I don't know. That thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek, I just - doesn't feel right.”_ **

**_“No, you're not backing out. Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time - Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions. Are you even listening to me?” Scott’s hand started to shake in time with Erica having an attack, “What - what is that?”_ **

**_Erica starts to fall and suddenly Scott is there to catch her. Everyone rushes to him, “Put her on her side. Put her on her side.” Allison informs him, “How'd you know?”_ **

**_Scott looked at her, “I just felt it.”_ **

“That is very impressive for a wolf so young.” Talia commented.

**_Erica arrives at the hospital where Melissa meets her and talks to her for a minute. Derek shows up when Erica is alone and seduces her into getting the bite._ **

Everyone is a little weirded out at watching Derek seduce a teenager. Derek even looks weirded out.

**_Jackson and Matt are in science class and Matt is complaining about his camera lens that is broken from where Jackson threw it. Jackson is not paying attention. He starts to pay attention to a video on immunities. He looks over at Lydia thinking that she has something to do with it._ **

**_After class he confronts Lydia by pushing her against a wall and telling her that she is somehow immune and gave it to him. Lydia is confused and hurt about how Jackson is treating her. After he confronts her she runs to the bathroom and cries. She sees a pair of bare, dirty, male feet. Once they are gone she leaves the bathroom and follows the barefoot man, he leads her to a trophy case that says Peter Hale’s trophy._ **

Everyone glares at Jackson for being so mean to Lydia. Some of the others were curious as to what Lydia was being shown and why.

**_Stiles is sitting across from Boyd getting some keys and paying for them. After he gets the keys he goes to sit with Scott when Erica comes in after a big change. No one recognizes her so Lydia stops by Stiles and Scott and asks who it is, Scott answers that it's Erica._ **

“Wow, she turned a little slutty.” Laura muttered.

**_At the vet’s Scott drops a container and Deaton wonders what is on his mind. Scott claims that everything is slipping through his fingers, Deaton tells him to find a new perspective. Scott asks him if they should talk about Deaton’s knowledge of the supernatural. Deaton just remains ignorant and offers Scott a raise._ **

They all laugh at that especially at Scott agreeing to it.

**_Allison and Lydia are hanging out in her room when Argent comes in and asks Allison to report back on Lydia because of the bite and her questionable immunity. Allison looks back at Lydia who is just taking selfies._ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison arrive at the ice rink. Stiles and Lydia are on the bleachers talking about random things. Stiles slyly suggests there might be something between them, but Lydia misinterprets and thinks he is talking about Allison and Scott.Scott is really bad at skating. Stiles is watching amazed at Lydia’s skill on the ice. Scott and Allison are in the photo booth only to find out that Scott’s eyes were flaring up on the camera. Lydia finds purple flowers littered on the floor, it leads to what looks like a plant growing out of the ice. She clears away some of the ice and sees Peter Hale. She starts screaming which brings Scott and Allison to find out what is going on. It is seen that she is imagining things and nothing is there._ **

They all laugh at Scott falling over and over. Lydia smiles at Stiles’ reaction to her skating skills, Talia is wondering why Lydia keeps seeing Peter or hints of Peter.

**_Erica is at her locker when Scott shows up and tells her that he knows that Derek needs a third. He wants to know who it will be. She ignores that and tells a story about her epilepsy. She notices Allison looking over and gets in his personal space making Scott angry._ **

**_Victoria is in Allison’s room and finds a note from Scott. She cuts her arm to go to the hospital to talk to Melissa. Melissa explains that Scott doesn’t seem as heartbroken as she’d expect._ **

Most of the people cringed at Victoria cutting her arm, “Dude, your mom must have a high pain tolerance.” Liam noted.

**_Allison and Scott sit back to back in the lunchroom. Allison tells him that she is not jealous because she knows that Erica is a part of Derek’s pack. She tells him there is going to be a war and she doesn’t want him in the middle of it._ **

**_Stiles shows up and points out that Boyd is not at his usual spot which points to him being the next in Derek’s pack._ **

**_Scott rushing through the hallway, “I’m going to go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it? What?”_ **

**_“Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?”_ **

**_“We can’t."_ **

**_“You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind.”_ **

Lydia glares at Stiles for that. Scott and the others look amused at Lydia’s reaction.

**_“Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?”_ **

**_“All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility.”_ **

**_“They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible.”_ **

Talia contemplates this and smiles mysteriously at Scott, a guess of what he would become popping into her head. Everyone notices the stare and smile that is pointed towards Scott, but ignore it.

**_“All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new - found heroism is making me very attracted to you.”_ **

**_“Shut up.”_ **

**_“No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels.”_ **

They all laugh at this.

**_Jackson goes to the Hale house to talk to Derek about why he is rejecting the bite. He opens the door and finds Chris and some hunters right behind the door instead of Derek. He then has a conversation with Chris._ **

“You always talk before you look.” Stiles said while shaking his head. Jackson just glares at him.

**_Stiles arrives at Boyd’s house, but no one is there. He turns around and finds Erica standing there. She uses her sexuality to make him nervous and then shows him part of his car in her hand. She then knocks him out with that same part._ **

“Ouch. You get hit in the head a lot.” Cora noticed. Stiles nodded.

**_Deaton arrives at the office to find the hunter’s dead body on his slab. Chris is waiting there to find out what killed him._ **

“That is creepy.” Liam noted while everyone cringed at the look of the hunter’s body.

**_Scott arrives at the ice rink and finds Boyd. He tries to convince Boyd not to get the bite when Derek, Isaac, and Erica show up. Derek insists that they are changed for the better. They get ready to fight Scott. He claims it won’t be a fair fight for them and when they attack he defeats them quickly. He then fights against Derek and Scott is defeated. Scott tries one more time to get Boyd to change his mind, but Boyd has already gotten the bite when this all had gone done._ **

They all cheered when Scott was able to easily defeat Isaac and Erica. The Hales gave Derek a look when he clawed Scott.

**_Stiles wakes up in a dumpster with a headache and his jeep part. Scott is heading into the vet’s looking at his wound wondering why it is not healing. Deaton tells him that it is because it is from an alpha that it is not healing as quickly while Scott stares in shock at the dead body on the slab._ **

**_Jackson is on the lacrosse field throwing lacrosse balls. He is getting mad and he finds that his truck is stuck in the mud. He lifts the rear of the truck out of the ground showing he has supernatural strength._ **

Everyone was wondering what Jackson was becoming if he was not a werewolf. Malia was interested in this year since the only kanima that she faced was a chimera.

Liam looks confused, “Your healing abilities slow down when clawed by an Alpha werewolf.” Alia explained. Peter looked at him, “How do you not know that.”

Liam shrugged, “The only Alphas I have met are Satomi and Scott.” This caused everyone to stare at Scott in shock, except for Talia who grinned at the fact that her guess was right. Scott just looked uncomfortable at the looks.

 


	18. S2E4

“Wait, wait, wait! You are an Alpha?” Jackson asked stunned. Scott sighed before showing his red eyes to everyone. The Hales and everyone, but Scott’s group gasped.

“But that means you had to kill someone.” Allison noted horrified.

“I don’t think so.” Talia said slowly. Everyone looked at her confused, thinking how else do you become an Alpha. “I believe that Scott is a True Alpha.”

Peter looks at Scott, “A wolf that becomes an Alpha through strength of character and their will, they don’t have to kill anyone.” Everyone sighed in relief. Scott just shrugged embarrassed by all the attention, “Let’s just get back to watching the video, I’m sure it will explain how it happened.” Scott told them. They all nodded all before looking back at the screen.

**_We start where we left off in Deaton’s clinic._ **

**_“They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk.” Deaton says as he grabs things to clean Scott’s wound._ **

**_“What is that?”_ **

**_“Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you? You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek.”_ **

**_“Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how - How do you know anything?”_ **

**_“It's a longer story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This. This is something different.” Deaton says as he looks at the dead body._ **

**_“Well, do you know what did it?”_ **

**_“No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered.”_ **

**_“All the things? How many different things are there?”_ **

**_“I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign.” Deaton exclaims as the Chris, Gerard, and a hunter just walk in._ **

**_“Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired.”_ **

**_“Last I heard you followed a code of conduct.”_ **

**_“If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours.” Chris argues._ **

**_“I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions.”_ **

**_“He was only 24.”_ **

**_“Killers come in all ages.”_ **

“Deaton is awesome.” Jackson mentioned. Everyone agreed.

**_“All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us.”_ **

**_“How about you tell us what you found?”_ **

**_“See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose.”_ **

**_“Relating to the spine.”_ **

**_Deaton looks at him, “That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side.”_ **

**_“Five for each finger.” Argent says._ **

**_Gerard corrected, “Each claw.”_ **

**_“As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease.”_ **

**_“Have you ever seen anything like this before?”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Any idea at all what killed him?”_ **

**_“No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds.”_ **

**_“If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it.”_ **

**_“I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose.” Deaton tells them while Scott is hiding in a closet listening to Deaton talk about the creature._ **

“Well, that is a scary thought.” Laura commented.

**_Stiles is at the mechanic arguing about the add-ons that Stiles doesn’t need. Stiles storms out and notices a slime like substance on the doorknob. He loses function of his hand and later his whole body. He crawls to the door and notices the lizard coming towards the mechanic. Stiles tries to dial 911, but the mechanic is already paralyzed and then smashed under Stiles’ jeep while Stiles watches. The reptile appears right in front of Stiles before roaring and running away._ **

Some people jumped at that.

**_Allison is in her car getting ready to meet with Scott when Gerard stops her. He forces her to stay and talk with him. Scott arrives at the spot. Gerard drops a book and Allison picks it up for him. He takes his pills and starts to talk about trust before asking if he can trust her. She says he can. Allison gets to the meeting spot and sees that Scott left because he couldn’t wait._ **

**_Stiles is in an ambulance with his dad asking him questions about what happened. He gives his father the edited version, but his father doesn’t believe him and thinks he is too scared to say something. Scott shows up and picks Stiles up._ **

**_“You okay?” Scott asks._ **

**_“Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?”_ **

**_“Are you saying you know who it is?”_ **

**_“No, but I think it knew me.”_ **

“Very astute Stiles.” Talia commented to him. He nodded at her. Noah was proud of his son, but also annoyed that the video version of himself hasn’t figured anything out yet.

**_Derek is having the pack practice their fighting skills. Isaac and Erica are fighting him while Boyd watches them. Derek beats them every time and asks if they can do something that isn’t predictable, Erica jumps him and starts to kiss him. Derek throws her to the ground and tells her to never do that again. Isaac complains and Derek breaks his arm before telling them that he needs to teach them everything he knows and fast with this new threat in Beacon Hills._ **

“Gross!” The girls yelled when Erica kissed Derek. Derek looked embarrassed at this. Talia looked at Derek when he broke Isaac’s arm and shook her head at him.

**_Lydia is still in bed when her mom walks in to get her up. She pulls back the sheets to find them covered in blood. Lydia freaks because she doesn’t remember doing it. She then notices that her mirror is shattered where it seems that she punched it. Lydia is waiting to see the counselor when a boy asks why she is there. She gives a snarky response._ **

“Wow, you are like possessed or something.” Cora mentions at the part where she had broken her mirror, but didn’t remember. When the boy was shown the Hales sat up, “That is Peter.” Everyone was confused on how that could be possible except for Talia who thinks she knows what Peter has done.

**_Stiles is giving Scott a response from Allison before asking about the supernatural encyclopedia that Deaton mentioned. They assume that Gerard has it and that they need it._ **

**_In the counselor’s office Lydia is being difficult with Mrs. Morrell. She talks for a bit before looking out the door and seeing the boy, she then turns to Morrell and repeats something that Peter had said once._ **

“It’s like he is in your head.” Jackson said. Lydia just grimaced at that thought.

**_Jackson is asking Danny to look at the video of him on the full moon and to keep it to himself. Stiles is talking to Allison about the bestiary. Stiles goes back and forth between Scott and Allison before Allison tells him that she knows about the book and that she needs Gerard’s keys to get the book._ **

**_At the game Danny walks up to Jackson with Matt. Jackson is mad that he got someone else involved when he told Danny not to. Matt and Danny explain to Jackson that there are two hours missing from the video._ **

**_During the game, Scott’s team members keep going down because of one giant guy._ **

**_“Come on, is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate. Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?” Coach sits down next to Stiles._ **

**_“Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination.”_ **

**_“Oh, that's cute.”_ **

“That is just wrong.” Cora mentioned.

**_On the field Jackson comes up to Scott, “McCall, what the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi - finals. Bring that 'roid - head into the ground.”_ **

**_“Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater.”_ **

**_“And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something!”_ **

**_“I can't, not while Allison's grandfather is here.”_ **

The werewolves nodded at that in agreement.

**_Allison claims that she is cold and Gerard gives her his jacket. His keys are in his jacket so Allison grabs them and hands them off to Stiles who is heading to Gerard’s office now._ **

**_Matt is talking to Melissa about the photos that he is taking. He claims that he takes pictures of anything that catches his eye. We see that it is mostly Allison that he is taking pictures of._ **

“Stalker!” Everyone yelled. Scott’s group and Allison nodded their heads at that.

**_Stiles is rushing by the parking lot when he notices Lydia crying in her car. He debates on what to do before going up to her, “Hey, Lydia, what's wrong? Lydia, come on -“_ **

**_“Just go away.”_ **

**_“What's wrong?”_ **

**_“Look, I don't need anyone seeing my cry.”_ **

**_“Ah, come on, Lydia. Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry.”_ **

Jackson rolls his eyes at that thinking it was the opposite. The girls aww when they heard that. Lydia smiled at Stiles and rested her head on his shoulder.

_**The coach is talking to Danny who looks injured. The coach puts him back on the field anyways. He needs one more player and looks to the stand. Boyd stands up and is put in the game.** _

“This is not going to end well.” Laura mentioned.

**_Stiles is with Lydia when he remembers what he has to do. He asks her to wait while he goes to the office. Stiles goes through Gerard’s office, but can’t find the bestiary. Erica walks in and grabs Stiles. Boyd easily defeats the giant guy on the other team and his eyes turn yellow._ **

Lydia nods her head, now she understands why he never came back. Liam shook his head, “Boyd should leave the game.” The werewolves looked at him in surprise. “What? My first game as a werewolf and I needed to stay off the field.” Scott smiled at him and Liam smiled back.

**_Erica has brought Stiles to the pool where Derek is waiting. Stiles doesn’t want to tell him anything, but Derek threatens him once again to tell him what he saw at the mechanics._ **

“Always with the threats.” Peter told him amused. Derek just glared at him.

**_Scott is trying to get Boyd to stop playing or to tone it down, but Boyd is not listening. Boyd is going to go after the ball when Scott interrupts and goes past him stealing the ball from Boyd. Scott scores, but he gets taken down and ends up with a broken leg. He has healed though by the time everyone has run over to him._ **

“Ouch, that is going to cause some suspicions.” Laura claimed. Everyone winced at Scott's broken leg.

**_Stiles begins to tell Erica and Derek what he saw when the creature shows up. Derek pushes Stiles behind him to protect him, but he is immediately sliced in the neck so Derek is paralyzed. Stiles is holding Derek up and trying to get away. Derek tells him to call Scott, but Derek falls into the pool after trying to grab his phone, Stiles paused for a second before diving in after Derek._ **

The Hales smiled at Stiles for going in to save Derek.

**_Gerard and Allison arrive home and show that they brought Scott back with them for dinner. Dinner is awkward and silent. Gerard asks why the two broke up and Scott tells him that Allison broke up with him. Chris gets Scott to help him with dessert and in the kitchen threatens him before they bring out dessert._ **

They laugh that after threatening Scott, they just grabbed the dessert and continued to play nice for dinner.

**_The creature is circling the pool, but it seems to be afraid of the water. Scott and Allison are upstairs getting into Gerard’s safe, but the book they find is full of recipes, it is a cookbook. Stiles is still treading water, but is getting tired, he sees his phone at the edge of the pool and Derek tells him not to think about it. Stiles lets go of Derek and grabs his phone, he calls Scott who hangs up on him. Stiles drops the phone and grabs Derek who was at the bottom of the pool._ **

The Hales were upset that Stiles dropped Derek, but understood that they needed a chance. Scott winces at the phone call. The Hales breathed with relief as Derek was saved.

**_Allison realizes that the bestiary is on a flash drive on Gerard’s keychain. Scott makes his excuses before leaving for the school. He gets to the office where the keys are still in the door when he hears something. Stiles is getting tired and tries to reach something to hold onto, but he misses and they start to go below water, when Scott shows up and pulls them out of the water. He then roars at the creature before fighting it. Scott is thrown into a mirror, he grabs a piece of the mirror which causes the creature to see his reflection and he is scared off._ **

Everyone was relieved that Scott arrived and saved everyone when he did.

**_Scott and Stiles find the bestiary and are looking through it, but can’t read it because it is in latin. Derek and Erica come by and Derek tells them that the creature is called a Kanima. He didn’t know what it was until he saw that it was afraid of it’s own reflection. Derek explains that it is supposed to be a werewolf, but something changed. Stiles calls it an abomination. Scott thinks that they should work with the Argents to get rid of the creature. Derek says no and that when he finds the kanima he is going to kill it._ **

“Is that always your plan?” Laura asked looking at Derek who just shrugged.

**_Scott gets out of his car at the hospital. He hears a noise and turns around only to be stabbed by Gerard, “Don't move. Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a beta. Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor. That's right. I can play the nice doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming, and trust me, I can do it far better than you playing "average broken - hearted teenage boy". Are you listening?”_ **

Everyone winced when Scott was stabbed. Argent looked at Scott thinking about how Gerard found out about Scott.

**_Scott, in pain, “Yes.”_ **

**_“Perfect. Now, you're gonna do me a favor one of these days and you're gonna do it, because if you don't, this knife goes in her. Scott? I truly believe that it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people. Don't you agree?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_Melissa walks up to the car, “Hey, there. You okay?”_ **

**_“Yeah, fine. Everything's fine.”_ **

“That explains how you were acting when I got to the car.” Melissa commented. Scott just shrugged.

 


	19. S2E5

**_Jackson and Danny are in the locker room doing weights when Danny decides to go take a shower. Jackson hears things at supernatural hearing, he uses more weight than he can lift and is struggling when Erica comes by and saves him. He thanks her, but she grabs him and brings him to Derek in the subway tunnel._ **

**_Derek wants to know what happened to him on the night of the full moon. Jackson claims that nothing happened, but Derek can tell that he is lying. Jackson says he has proof, but Derek doesn’t seem to care. He explains that snakes can’t be poisoned by their own venom. He makes Jackson ingest the venom from the Kanima, but Jackson passes the test and is considered to not be the Kanima. Isaac tells Jackson that he is going to tell the Sheriff something for him._ **

**_Jackson goes to the sheriff and retracts his statement about Isaac and his father. This gets Isaac in the clear for the murder of his father._ **

“Although not the greatest way to go about it, that was a good idea.” Sheriff said.

**_The next day at school Stiles comes rushing into class to tell Scott about what he heard from his dad. Scott has already figured it out as Isaac is sitting in a desk in front of them._ **

**_They were walking to their next class, “All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers.”_ **

**_“That thing was not a jaguar.”_ **

**_“Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer.”_ **

**_“Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead.” Scott says getting more into this theory._ **

**_Stiles stops in the hallway, “You know, sometimes I really begin to question this ‘friendship.’”_ **

They all laugh at this scene.

**_Jackson is talking to Danny about how there is a program that can recover erased data. Danny says he will do it later. Jackson’s hearing increases and he is ablate overhear Isaac talking to Erica about something Derek wants done in Chemistry. Erica says they have to test her first, but Isaac just wants to kill her._ **

**_Jackson turns to face Scott and Stiles in class, “Hey, testicle left and right. What the hell is a kanima?” Scott and Stiles look at each other before looking at Jackson._ **

**_“All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy.”_ **

**_“Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”_ **

**_Stiles nods, “I'm familiar with the sensation.”_ **

**_“Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?”_ **

**_“How should I know?”_ **

**_“Wait, do they think it's Lydia?”_ **

**_“I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry.”_ **

**_“Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?”_ **

**_“Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach.”_ **

“Smooth.” Laura smirked. Jackson just glared at her.

**_“That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?”_ **

**_“How do we know it's not her?”_ **

**_“Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day.” Stiles tells him._ **

Everyone laughs, but Lydia glares at Stiles for that comment.

**_“Stiles, that's not a very good argument.”_ **

**_“I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine.”_ **

**_“Lydia.” A voice says._ **

**_Lydia is watching someone answer a question when he turns into Peter. Peter has drawn a spiral, he then turns around and starts to head towards Lydia. He throws desks around the room when heading towards her. She starts to cry and Peter blows white powder at her face. Lydia comes out of the vision to see everyone looking at her. She is at the chalkboard and she has written something that doesn’t look like it is in English._ **

“Lydia is not fine.” Cora said while everyone nodded in agreement.

**_“Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?”_ **

**_“What is that, Greek?”_ **

**_“No, actually, I think it is English.” Stiles shows him is phone where he took a picture of the writings and flipped it backwards. She had written ‘someone help me’ backwards._ **

“Huh, I actually didn’t know that it meant something until just now.” Lydia told them.

**_They all arrive at science class and Scott and Stiles rush to sit next to Lydia. They all have to do an experiment. Erica and Scott are in the first station and he asks her if she can wait until he can talk to Derek. Erica flirts with Scott and realizes that he and Allison are still together. Scott tells Erica that she is not his type and Erica claims that she is exactly his type. Lydia shows Allison that Erica is flirting and asks if she is really not jealous._ **

“You are not his type.” Malia scoffed at the screen. Scott smiled at her and grabbed her hand while everyone else smiled and looked back to the screen.

**_At the next station Stiles sits with Isaac and tells him that if he harms one hair on Lydia’s head he will turn Isaac into a fur coat and give it to Lydia as a birthday present. They continue to sarcastically and snark at each other._ **

Lydia smiles at Stiles for trying to protect her.

**_The next station has Lydia with Isaac. They have made crystallized things that can be eaten, Scott notices that the venom is on it and that Lydia is about to eat it. She eats it and it does nothing to her which causes Derek’s pack to think that she is the Kanima._ **

“Huh, wasn’t expecting that to be honest.” Laura said.

**_Stiles, Scott, and Allison are meeting to discuss what to do next. Scott is trying to protect Allison who says that she can take care of herself. Stiles is messing around with Allison’s crossbow when Scott is heading for the door. Scott hears a sound and turns around just in time to catch an arrow that was heading for his head._ **

Everyone laughs at Stiles’ and Scott’s face in the video.

**_Lydia is in the counselor’s office with Mrs. Morrell. Morrell is showing her pictures of black spots to see what Lydia sees from them. Lydia just says butterflies for all of them. On the last one showed Lydia sees Peter’s burnt face, but claims that she sees a butterfly. Morrell looks at it and said she would have thought it was a wolf._ **

“Well, it is creepy that you keep seeing my uncle, Morrell is just a little weird.” Laura commented.

**_Matt comes up to Danny and Jackson in the library to talk about the video. Matt flirts with Danny for a bit before leaving. Jackson asks if he has a crush on Matt, but Danny says that Matt is completely obsessed with Allison. Danny then asks if anyone can get into Jackson’s house with a key to get rid of the footage. Stiles and Lydia are walking through the library when he was asked this._ **

“Agreed.” Everyone said when Matt was said to be obsessed with Allison.

**_Allison takes the pages of the bestiary to Morrell in the hopes that she can read archaic latin. Morrell tells her that from what she can translate the kanima, is like a wolf, but where a wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend._ **

**_Scott is on the lacrosse field with Boyd, “I want to talk to Derek.”_ **

**_“Talk to me.”_ **

**_“I don't want to fight.”_ **

**_“Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you.”_ **

**_Scott looks him over, “True. Really, really true. But wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast.” He then rushes Boyd and tackles him to the ground._ **

They all laughed when Scott looked at Boyd’s size.

**_Derek appears, “She failed the test.”_ **

**_“Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different.”_ **

**_“I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake.”_ **

**_“I'm not going to let you kill her.”_ **

**_“Who said I was gonna do it?” Scott looks back to the school where Isaac and Erica are looking for Lydia._ **

**_“I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us.”_ **

**_“What if you're wrong?”_ **

**_“She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her.”_ **

**_“You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us.”_ **

**_“But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason.”_ **

**_“What reason?”_ **

**_“Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold - blooded.”_ **

Lydia straightened and looked over at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

**_“Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?”_ **

**_“No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n - it's never happened.”_ **

**_“What about Jackson?”_ **

**_In the library Matt and Jackson are sitting together. Matt is complaining about his camera as a flare comes up every time he takes a picture of Scott McCall._ **

“Uh oh, someone is getting suspicious.” Cora said.

**_“That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?” Scott deduced._ **

**_“Scott -“_ **

**_“Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right.”_ **

**_“No!”_ **

**_“You cannot do this!”_ **

**_“Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that!”_ **

**_“I was hoping I would convince you, but then - I wasn't counting on it.”_ **

**_Isaac comes across Matt and asks where Lydia is. Lydia has left with Stiles, Allison, and Jackson to go to Scott’s house. Scott is running past the locker room when Coach stops him to yell at him about the lacrosse gear that has been destroyed. Scott determines that it is Danny’s gear. Coach tells Scott to talk to Danny about taking better care of his equipment unless Scott wants to be responsible for Danny’s equipment all the time._ **

This made everyone snicker, especially at Scott’s response and the Coach’s look to that.

**_Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison arrive at Scott’s house and barricade the doors. Stiles excuses this as a lot of robberies in the neighborhood. Jackson asks to talk to Lydia alone._ **

**_At school, Scott is running out of the door when Matt stops him and takes a picture of him inside the school. Matt looks at the picture and sees that there are still flares around Scott’s eyes._ **

**_Jackson and Lydia are in Scott’s room. Jackson asks for his key back and Lydia lies and says that she doesn’t have it. Scott shows Danny his ruined gear and Danny tells him that he wasn’t wearing them because he was in goal which has a different set of pads._ **

**_Allison and Stiles are looking out the windows at Derek and his betas when Allison decides that she might have to call her dad. Jackson is accusing Lydia of deleting the video when she has no idea what he is talking about. Lydia gives him the key back and starts to cry. Jackson starts to kiss her._ **

Jackson grins at that, while Stiles just rolls his eyes.

**_Isaac has snuck into the house while Stiles and Allison were coming up with a plan. Jackson and Lydia hear crashes, Lydia goes to investigate, but Jackson seems to be in pain. Allison appears before Lydia and tells her that someone broke in. Lydia goes to hide in the bathroom and notices that Jackson is missing. She calls the cops. Allison is in Scott’s room and sees Kanima venom on the window. Erica is standing in the door way talking about stealing Scott from her. Allison shoots an arrow at her which Erica catches, but it is covered in venom so Erica becomes paralyzed._ **

Argent nodded, “Smart.” Allison smiled at him.

**_Outside, Derek and Boyd are listening to the fight when the door opens. Isaac and Erica fly out and it is seen that Scott showed up sometime during the fight._ **

**_Scott and the others step onto the porch. Derek smiles at him, “I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me.”_ **

Liam raised his brow at that comment. The others laughed because Derek would be right sooner or later.

**_“I can hold you off until the cops get here.”_ **

**_Derek uses his hearing to hear the sirens, “Get them out of here.” He says to Boyd._ **

**_Lydia comes running out of the house, “Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”_ **

**_Scott looks towards the Kanima, “It's Jackson.”_ **

The Kanima walks up to a car and puts his hand on the window, the driver puts his own hand up to match the kanima’s hand, the Kanima runs away after this scene.

Jackson looks stunned that he is the Kanima, he can’t believe it. Everyone else was wondering who the person in the car was.

 


	20. S2E6

_**We see the missing video tape where Jackson is sleeping. Eventually he sits up and stares at the camera with yellow eyes, he then starts to transform. Danny has sent Jackson a text to let him know that he finished recovering the video and that he hasn’t watched it, before throwing his tablet in his trunk. Derek is seen chasing the kanima through the warehouse district.** _

“That was a freaky transformation.” Cora says freaked out. Everyone nods.

**_Allison has driven Lydia home and has told her not to say anything that has happened that night. Lydia doesn’t know what has happened tonight and Allison distracts her by telling her that Scott and Allison are a secret. Lydia doesn’t understand what has to be secret. Allison asks her to remember the feelings she got around her boyfriend, but Lydia said that she has never felt the way that Allison has felt about Scott. She gets out of the car._ **

Jackson looks slightly gruntled at that. Lydia smiles and looks at Stiles while realizing that Stiles makes her feel that way. Stiles smiles back at her.

**_Derek chases the kanima into a parking lot, Stiles and Scott have also followed, but Stiles can’t go any further because of a spike strip. Scott gets out of the car to go help Derek. Derek fights the Kanima. The Kanima climbs to the ceiling and rips out some power lines creating sparks that blind Derek until the kanima nows has the advantage._ **

**_Chris shows up and shoots the Kanima a bunch of times, knocking the kanima down. Argent starts looking for Derek when the Kanima gets back up and knocks around Chris. Chris can’t shoot him because he used his whole clip before. He is thrown into a wall and looks back at his truck where Gerard and the Kanima are just standing and staring at each other. Scott shows up and tackles the Kanima and now Gerard and Scott are looking at each other before Scott leaves to follow the Kanima._ **

“Okay that was creepy.” Laura mentioned, “First, he lives after an entire clip of bullets was put into him, then he does a stare down with Gerard who is also not freaked out at that.” She is confused at this creature.

**_Scott arrives at a club, Stiles sneaks up behind him, “What do we do now?”_ **

**_Scott startles, “Holy cr -“_ **

**_“Wha - sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?”_ **

**_“I lost him.”_ **

**_“What? You couldn't catch his scent?”_ **

**_“I don't think he has one.”_ **

“That makes it hard to track.” Peter said, Scott nodded.

**_“All right, any clue where he's going?”_ **

**_“To kill someone.”_ **

**_“Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now.” Scott gives him a look, “What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense.”_ **

They all laugh at this part.

**_“Just help me find it.”_ **

**_“Not "it." Jackson.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I know. I - I know.”_ **

**_“All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?”_ **

**_“I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway.”_ **

**_“Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?”_ **

**_“I don't know.”_ **

**_“Maybe it's like an either - or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?”_ **

“That’s a good theory.” Cora mentioned.

**_“When it's Jackson.”_ **

**_Stiles looks up and sees the tail going into the window, “Uh - dude. See that?”_ **

**_“He's inside.”_ **

**_“What's he gonna do in there?”_ **

**_Scott smells something, “I know who he's after.”_ **

**_“What, how? How? Did you smell something?”_ **

**_Scott sees Danny enter the club, “Armani.”_ **

“Why would he be after Danny.” Liam asks confused.

**_“Aw, come on. All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh - like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of - Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?”_ **

**_“Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club.”_ **

**_Stiles surrounded by drag queens, “Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?”_ **

Everyone laughs at this.

**_Danny is getting a drink and is looking at his ex dancing with someone else. The bartender tells him is better off without the guy, Danny says it still doesn’t feel good. The bartender points him to a shirtless guy on the dance floor and Danny heads over to him._ **

**_Stiles and Scott go to the bar and try to order alcohol, but the bartender asks for IDs. They are caught and offered cokes. A guy at the bar orders a drink for Scott who smiles a little at that while Stiles gets annoyed. They look out on the dance floor where Stiles spots Danny and Scott spots Jackson on the ceiling._ **

Everyone laughs at Stiles annoyance at Scott for getting the drink. “That thing likes to hang on ceilings.” Liam mentioned.

**_Lydia takes her dog outside, when she starts calling her dog, Prada, back Lydia goes looking. Young Peter comes through the gate holding the dog._ **

**_At the club Scott tells Stiles to get to Danny, Stiles asks what Scott is going to do and Scott shows him the claws. Stiles loses track of Danny and some smoke or fog makes Scott lose site of the Kanima. The Kanima drops to the ground and starts slicing people, making them paralyzed, on his way to Danny. It gets Danny, but Scott shows up before he can kill him, Derek appears out of the fog and slices the Kanima’s throat. He forces the kanima outside._ **

**_Scott follows Derek outside and sees a blood trail. He finds Jackson in human form on the ground healing from the cut throat. Stiles catches up and Scott asks what they are going to do with him._ **

“He’s still not dead!” Laura exclaims confused.

**_Lydia and Peter are talking about what he is doing at her house. He tells her that he heard Prada barking and that he lives in the house behind her. She thanks him for bringing her dog back. He asks if everything is okay and she says that she is not crazy. He gets closer to her and causes her to back up. He picks a flower from the trellis behind her and gives it to her. He makes her promise to keep it, she just tells him that if she doesn’t have it tomorrow she will lie._ **

“This flirting thing is creepy.” Peter nods and Lydia also nods.

**_Scott checks on Danny and lets him know that his ex was also paralyzed which makes Danny feel better._ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_Scott gets back into Stiles’ jeep, “Couldn't get anything out of Danny.”_ **

**_“Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?” The sheriff pulls in and spots Stiles._ **

**_“Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?” Jackson lets out a groan, “That was rhetorical.”_ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_“Get rid of him.”_ **

**_“Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff.”_ **

**_“Do something.”_ **

**_“Hey.”_ **

**_Jackson is waking up, “What's - what's going on?”_ **

**_“Jackson, Jackson, be quiet.”_ **

**_“What're you doing here?” Sheriff asks Stiles._ **

**_“What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club.”_ **

Some people snicker at Stiles’ babble.

**_“Not exactly your type of club.”_ **

**_“Uh - well, dad - There's a conversation that we -“_ **

**_“You're not gay.”_ **

**_“Wha - I could be.”_ **

**_“Not dressed like that.”_ **

More laughs.

**_“Well, what's - uh -“_ **

**_“Jackson, be quiet.”_ **

**_“This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?”_ **

**_“What's happening?” Jackson mutters trying to sit up._ **

**_“Jackson, I'm sorry, but -“ Scott punches Jackson knocking him out. “Oh! Hey.” Scott ways when the Sheriff looks over at him._ **

Jackson glares at Scott, who just shrugs. Everyone laughs at Scott trying to play off shaking his fist by waving at Sheriff.

**_“Dad, I - I -“_ **

**_“The truth, Stiles.”_ **

**_“The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's - that's it.”_ **

**_“Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends.”_ **

“Good cover story.” Sheriff grudgingly says. Stiles smirks at him.

**_The Argents are in a truck also watching the club. Chris tells him that seven people were paralyzed. Chris can’t believe that Gerard did nothing while the Kanima circled him. Gerard says that if it is the creature that he has heard of it plays by certain rules that it can’t bend easily. Gerard asks about Derek. Chris mentions that it is the first time he has seen him since Kate’s death. The only other person they know is connected to Derek is Isaac. Gerard asks what is the best way to eliminate a threat, Chris replies ‘to get someone to do it for you’._ **

“Harsh.” Cora muttered.

**_Stiles and Scott are trying to figure out where to take him, “Uh, what about your house?”_ **

**_“Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous.”_ **

**_“I still say we just kill him.”_ **

**_“We're not killing him.”_ **

**_“God, f - Okay, okay. I got an idea.”_ **

“You really want to kill Jackson.” Talia commented.

**_“Does it involve breaking the law?”_ **

**_“By now, don't you think that's a given?”_ **

**_“I was just trying to be optimistic.”_ **

**_“Don't bother.”_ **

**_Jackson wakes up chained to a police transport van, “Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!”_ **

Everyone except Jackson laughs at this scene.

**_Stiles goes into the van to give Jackson some food. Jackson demands to be released, Stiles informs him that he put on Jackson’s pants one leg at a time. Stiles then tells Jackson that he is killing people, and they are going to keep him locked up until they can find a way to stop him. Stiles then offers him two choices of sandwiches. Jackson claims that his parents will be looking for him, but Stiles disagrees because he texted Jackson’s dad from Jackson’s phone._ **

They laugh at Stiles explanation of Jackson’s pants. “That’s a good plan.” Laura complemented Stiles. He smiles at her.

**_Jackson’s dad is at the Sheriff’s office saying that something is wrong. He shows the sheriff the text and tells him that Jackson hasn’t told his parents he loved them after he found out he was adopted._ **

“Oh, that’s a drawback.” Laura said next. Stiles nods as he realizes what got them caught.

**_Allison is in the principal’s office with Gerard. He asks her who she is studying with and she says Lydia. He talks to her about knowing the enemy from The Art of War. He asks her if she heard that Jackson didn’t show up for school today. He asks her if she knows anything about it and she lies to him badly. He stands up and while telling her that he knows she is lying asks her another question, but has his fingers on her pulse point on her neck._ **

**_Allison answers questions, but then jumps from her chair and tells him that he is scaring her. He lets her leave and she notices the security cameras that are being installed. In class Allison tries to talk to Scott, but her mother comes in as the substitute for the day._ **

“Gerard is creepy and so is your mother. No offense.” Cora told Allison. She just shrugged agreeing on the Gerard part.

**_Stiles is still with Jackson trying to explain in general terms what Jackson turns into. Jackson doesn’t believe him. Jackson claims he was home, but Stiles tells him that he was at the school trying to kill him and Derek. Stiles asks what happened on the full moon and Jackson tells him that nothing happened._ **

**_Victoria asks Allison to stay behind for a minute to discuss her phone calls with Stiles. Allison tells her it is because Stiles has had a crush on Lydia since the third grade and he can help her keep an eye on Lydia. Victoria tries to talk to Allison about Scott. They chat for a little longer before Victoria scares Allison and she leaves._ **

**_Stiles is about to text Jackson’s father again when Allison tells him that everyone knows that Jackson is missing. Stiles freaks out and drops the cell phone knowing that it will be traced. He turns on the radio and hears that all units are heading to their location. They get in the van and drive off leaving Jackson’s phone._ **

The sheriff looks both annoyed and proud that Stiles knows what to do when that happens.

**_Scott is with Danny in his hospital room, “You sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?”_ **

**_“Yeah, everything's fine. Did the cops have to take my fake ID?”_ **

**_“You didn't do anything to make him angry?”_ **

**_“How angry?”_ **

**_Scott thinking, “On a scale of one to ten - one being ‘kind of irritated,’ and ten ‘wanting to kill you violently.’”_ **

**_“Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favor.”_ **

They all laugh at Scott’s scale and Danny’s response.

**_“What favor?”_ **

**_“I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet. Which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club.”_ **

**_“What was on the video?”_ **

**_“I'm not really supposed to say.”_ **

**_“Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?”_ **

**_“I'm not supposed to say.”_ **

**_“Okay. What if I told you you can get your fake ID Back?”_ **

Sheriff and Melissa glare at Scott who puts his hands up in surrender.

**_Melissa sees Scott in the hospital and confronts him. She tells him about the phone call that she got from his school about him failing two classes. She tells him that if he fails one midterm that he is going to be held back._ **

**_Scott arrives at Danny’s car, he searches the trunk, but doesn’t find anything. He sees that the trunk has been tampered with. He meets up with Stiles and Allison to talk about what to do._ **

**_“If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet.”_ **

**_“Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?”_ **

**_“What if someone else took it?”_ **

**_“Then somebody else knows what he is.”_ **

**_“Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him.”_ **

**_“Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?”_ **

**_“Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?” Stiles asks._ **

**_“Somebody who wanted to protect him?”_ **

**_“There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?”_ **

**_“No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately.” Stiles states._ **

**_“But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?”_ **

**_“You're right, it just ran off.”_ **

**_“And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage.”_ **

**_“Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool.”_ **

**_“Did it?”_ **

**_“It would've. It was waiting for us to come out.”_ **

**_“What if it was trying to keep you in?”_ **

**_Stiles looks between them, “Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?”_ **

Everyone snickers at that.

**_“Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him.”_ **

**_“‘Know thy enemy.’ Just something my grandfather said.” Allison said as they looked at her._ **

**_“All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved.” Stiles states._ **

**_“He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?”_ **

**_“Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny.”_ **

**_“Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving.”_ **

**_“It's always something with him, though.” Jackson starts to overhear their conversation._ **

**_“He doesn't know what he's doing.”_ **

**_“So what?”_ **

**_“So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody.”_ **

**_“That's his own fault.”_ **

**_“Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try.” Jackson starts to cry, but then his skin starts to shift._ **

**_Scott and Allison are in her car talking about how her dad knew where to find the Kanima. She tells him about people who watch everything. Scott and Allison talk and then either make out passionately or they have sex in her car. Jackson is able to break free after shifting all the way. Stiles returns and wakes them up to show them that Jackson is gone. Allison tells them that she is going to have to talk to her father. They are wondering how they are going to get the sheriff to believe them, Scott flashes his yellow eyes saying that he will believe him._ **

Argent glares at Scott and Allison, both of whom are blushing. The sheriff nods thinking that if he saw Scott transform he would believe them.

**_Allison returns home and finds Lydia waiting in her room for a while. Allison explains that she is trying to read something that is in archaic latin, Lydia lets her know that she can read it._ **

“You can read archaic latin?” Laura turned to Lydia. Lydia nods. The other look impressed.

**_At the sheriff’s station, they head in and find Jackson and his father standing there, the sheriff introduces Jackson’s father as a lawyer._ **

**_Lydia translates it and shows that Morrell was wrong and that the kanima doesn’t seek a friend, it seeks a master. Allison realizes that means someone isn’t protecting him, they are controlling him._ **

Jackson looks annoyed that he is being controlled. The others are wondering what’s going to happen to Stiles and Scott. Talia was wondering what was going on with Gerard.

 

 


	21. S2E7

**_A young couple in a trailer were having a fight. The lights went out and the wife starts to cry. The husband goes outside and she hears him arguing with someone. She watches and suddenly the kanima appears and kills the husband. She is hiding in the trailer when the husband’s dead body is thrown through the window. He is dragged back out. The kanima appears in front of her, but sees her pregnant belly and lets her live._ **

“That's interesting.” Talia said.

**_Scott and Stiles are in the sheriff’s office talking to Allison on the phone, and she is telling them about the fact that Jackson is being controlled. Stiles thinks it is like Lydia’s fugue state where he doesn't remember what happens. We see Jackson washing off the blood. Stiles says that Jackson thinks that he is becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed it. Allison wonders if Jackson would listen to them after what they did to him. They think he will._ **

“Wow, Jackson really has no idea that he was killing anyone.” Cora said.

**_They are in what looks like an interrogation room where the sheriff tells them that they have restraining order against Jackson. They can't go within 50 feet of him. Stiles wonders about school. As long as they maintain the 50 foot distance it will be fine. Stiles goes on to ask a joke. The sheriff and Jackson’s father become annoyed at him._ **

They all laugh at the restraining order while the sheriff shakes his head at Stiles making jokes at that moment.

**_The sheriff pulls Stiles to the side and tells him that he should be thankful that Jackson is not pressing charges. Stiles tries to tell him that it was a practical joke and they didn't think it would be taken seriously. Sheriff asks how he is supposed to respond to the stolen transport van and Stiles tells him that they filled the tank._ **

Everyone laughs at that part.

**_“Move! It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed._ **

**_Scott confused, “I missed a chemistry test?”_ **

“That’s sad.” Cora mentioned.

**_“Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded.”_ **

**_“What about work?”_ **

**_“Fine - Other than work. And no TV.”_ **

**_“My TV's broken.”_ **

**_“Then no computer.”_ **

**_“I need the computer for school.”_ **

**_“Then no, uh - no Stiles.” She says after looking at Stiles._ **

**_“What - no Stiles?” Stiles protests._ **

Everyone laughs, “That's a creative punishment.”

**_“No Stiles! And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give 'em to me! Oh, for the love of God.”_ **

**_“Mom, you want me to -“_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Mom, come on, let me just - mom. Mom!” He grabs her hands._ **

**_“What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?” Stiles, in the background, shakes his head._ **

**_“Do you really wanna know?”_ **

**_“Yeah. Is this about your father?? Stiles nods his head at Scott. “It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what, um - We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car.”_ **

**_“I'm the worst son ever.”_ **

**_“Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either.” Stiles says as they watch Jackson's dad yell at sheriff for his son's behavior._ **

**_Isaac asks Derek why they need Scott and Stiles, Derek says it is because he doesn't know who the kanima is and he needs their help. He thinks that Scott or Stiles will know who it is so he needs Isaac or Erica to become friends with one of them. Erica muses on which one, but Derek doesn’t care. Isaac points out that the full moon is coming and that Derek was supposed to have taught them how to change whenever they wanted. Derek tells him that there hasn’t been time. Isaac is worried that if they are locked up Derek will be alone against the Argents. Isaac suggests that they forget about the Kanima. Derek says they can't because of the way that Gerard looked at it. Derek mentions that Gerard wasn’t afraid and so that they had to get the kanima first before Gerard._ **

Everyone nods at that, not wanting to see what Gerard wants with the Kanima.

**_Allison meets Scott and Stiles in the library, “It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused.”_ **

**_“Yeah, what'd you tell her?”_ **

**_“That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.”_ **

**_“I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.” Stiles says._ **

**_“O - oh. Great.”_ **

Everyone snickers at that. Stiles just shakes his head.

**_“Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?”_ **

**_“Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers.”_ **

**_“Yes!”_ **

**_“It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village -“_ **

**_“All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad.” Stiles states._ **

**_“Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to.”_ **

**_Stiles changes his mind, “All bad, all very, very bad.”_ **

**_“Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be -“_ **

**_“‘Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it.’” Scott reads from the passage._ **

**_“Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself.”_ **

Jackson glares at Stiles for that comment, who just stares at him and smirks.

**_“What if - It has something to do with his parents? His real parents.”_ **

**_“Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?”_ **

**_“Lydia might.”_ **

**_“What if she doesn't know anything?”_ **

**_“Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so - I'll talk to him myself.”_ **

**_“Okay, what do I do?”_ **

**_“You have a make - up exam, remember? Promise me.”_ **

**_“If he does anything, you run the other way.”_ **

**_“I can take care of myself.”_ **

**_“Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything -“_ **

**_“Like?”_ **

**_“Anything - Weird or bizarre - anything.”_ **

**_Stiles sticks his head through a shelf, “Anything evil! Ah - Ow!” He says as Allison shoves his face out of the shelf._ **

They all laugh at this action.

**_Jackson goes into the Biology Lab and is waiting for the teacher. He is by the pets in the classroom and he picks up the snake. It slithers up his arm and into his open mouth. The teacher then comes in and asks if Jackson still wants to talk about his paper. Jackson doesn’t reply._ **

Everyone is grossed out. “That was so gross!” Cora and Laura yelled. Jackson was looking a little green because of that scene.

**_Melissa goes into Scott’s room for laundry and starts arguing with herself about doing whatever she is thinking. She then decides to snoop around his room. She first starts by making sure that there is no mess, but soon she is making a bigger mess than it was before. She doesn't find anything until she sits down at the desk and sees a box of condoms. She tips it over and finds that there is only one left of 12._ **

“Mom!” Scott yells annoyed that she snooped. Melissa just shrugged her shoulders while Argent glared at him. Allison was blushing again.

**_“I'm not supposed to tell anyone.” Lydia says._ **

**_“Come on, anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell me!”_ **

**_“Why do you wanna know?”_ **

**_“I can't tell you that.”_ **

**_“Then I'm not telling you.”_ **

**_“But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?”_ **

**_“Was that a question?”_ **

**_“It felt like a question.”_ **

**_“Well - Tell me if this feels like an answer. No.”_ **

Everyone laughs at this scene and Stiles confusion.

**_Jackson heads to the locker room with Allison following him. He hears her and seems to smirk. She is about to follow him into the locker room when she runs into Matt. She startles him and she doesn't have a good explanation on why she is near the locker room. Matt tries to make a joke to her, but she isn't really listening. He asks her to a rave and she absently agrees. When he leaves Allison hears Jackson gasping in pain._ **

“That was a lame joke.” Liam muttered.

**_“Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly - wait! Ow! Ah, ah, hey, Erica.” He says after Erica shoves him into a wall._ **

**_“Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?”_ **

**_“Why are you bringing out the claws on camera? That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman.” He starts to walk away._ **

**_“If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery.”_ **

The Hales and the others look at Jackson with sympathy, but he just ignores them annoyed that his private life is being shared with everyone.

**_Allison goes into the locker room and calls for Jackson. She finds him naked under the shower. She turns away wondering why he didn't warn her that he was in the shower. She decides that they can talk later, but he stops her and says that they can talk now._ **

Argent is now glaring at Jackson.

**_Allison is trying to get away, but Jackson is not letting her and wonders why her heart is beating like crazy. Scott is taking his test, but he is also listening to Allison and hears that her heartbeat is going fast._ **

**_Stiles follows Erica to get her to tell him how Jackson’s parents died. Erica asks why he is interested. Stiles doesn't say anything and that makes Erica realize that Jackson is the Kanima._ **

**_Scott hands in his unfinished test to hurry to Allison. Harris won't let him leave until he finishes the test. Scott takes it and fills in B for every answer._ **

Most people snort at that, especially the teenagers.

**_Jackson is still threatening Allison and has her caged in against a wall. Allison says she changed her mind about wanting to talk, he doesn’t believe her and starts attacking her relationship with Scott. Allison tells him to stop, but he doesn’t wanting to know who the wolves will kill next. Jackson has his claws out and runs them down Allison's neck. She fights to throw him, but they end up on the floor with Jackson on top of her. Jackson’s attitude changes instantly and he wants to know why she is there._ **

“Huh, so he had no idea what he was doing.” Laura claimed.

**_Scott comes in, Allison tries to tell Scott that she is fine while Jackson is scrambling to put on some shorts. Scott attacks Jackson and trows him into the lockers. Jackson yells that he has a restraining order. Scott says that he will restrain himself or that he did restrain himself. Jackson attacks Scott and throws him into the shower area. They fight and Jackson throws Scott into one of the walls hard enough that it breaks the tile. Jackson walks away, but Scott jumps over the divider and kicks Jackson in the back of the head. Jackson grabs a weight and throws it at Scott who catches it while Jackson kicks him and throws him into a sink, breaking it and causing water to rush out._ **

“That was an epic fight!” Stiles stated. They all laugh at the restraining order part.

**_Stiles is telling Erica that there is more going on then they know about and then he tells her that just because she is a werewolf it doesn’t give her the right to go around destroying people. Erica asks why not. She goes on to tell him that she had the worst crush on him, but he never noticed her. Stiles is looking at the floor of the locker room door. Erica mentions that he is not noticing her right now, but looks to where he is looking. They notice water coming from under the door right as Scott and Jackson burst through the door still fighting. Stiles and Erica grab both to break them up._ **

Stiles raised his brow when he heard that Erica had a crush on him. Lydia made a sound at that.

**_Harris comes by and wonders what happened here. Matt is behind him and notices a tablet. He opens the tablet and sees the passage on the Kanima. He sends it to himself before trying to hand it back to Stiles. Harris then stops everyone and has Matt, Allison, Erica, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles get detention._ **

“Ooh, Matt is up to something.” Laura mentioned.

**_Melissa is at the wanting to talk with Victoria. Lydia is at her locker when Peter comes up to her and asks about the flower. He tells her that he wants to show her something and for her to bring the flower._ **

**_The detention is in the library, Jackson tries to get rid of Scott and Stiles by saying that he has a restraining order against these two tools. harris just moves them to another table. Scott turns to Stiles and tells him that they should kill Jackson. Stiles tries to calm him down by telling him that they were going to find who was controlling him and then save him. Scott still angry, says that Stiles was right and that they should kill him._ **

Everyone laughs at this except for Jackson.

**_Matt is looking at the bestiary and says Kanima out loud which causes Allison to look at him._ **

"Well that is just stupid. He steals it and then reads it where the person he stole it from could find out.” Peter shook his head.

**_Victoria tells Melissa that she thought the kids weren't dating anymore. Melissa thought the same thing, but then suggests that they are together and that they are doing more than before. Victoria suggests that it is some other girl with low standards. Melissa says that Allison is the only girl that Scott ever talks about, she just wants them to be safe. Victoria claims that she agrees._ **

Scott groans thinking that this conversation explains so much. Scott, Malia, and Melissa get annoyed at Victoria's dig about other girls with severely low standards that Scott could be with.

**_Stiles is looking at Matt, “Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?”_ **

**_“Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing.”_ **

**_“Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself.”_ **

**_“So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?”_ **

**_“Yes!”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Because - he's evil.” Stiles said._ **

**_“You just don't like him.”_ **

**_“The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face.” They look over and see Matt offering Jackson some chips._ **

They all laugh at this scene. Scott and Stiles shake their heads.

**_Scott turns to Stiles, “Any other theories?”_ **

**_Jackson starts to get a headache, he rushes off to the locker room with Harris following him. As soon as he is gone Scott and Stiles head to the table that Erica is at and asks her about Jackson’s parents._ **

**_“Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died.”_ **

**_“Maybe.”_ **

**_“Talk.”_ **

**_“It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18.”_ **

**_“So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?” Stiles asks incredulously._ **

**_“Yep.”_ **

**_“There's something so deeply wrong with that.” Stiles claims._ **

Jackson glares at Stiles even harder because of this. Stiles just shrugs, “What your rich, but don’t do anything with it while we have money problems that could be fixed with that money.” Everyone sort of nods to that reason. Jackson just rolls his eyes.

**_“You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything.”_ **

**_The speakers go off asking for Scott McCall to go to the office._ **

**_Jackson goes into the bathroom and when he looks in the mirror the snake he swallowed earlier bursts out of his eye and goes down the drain._ **

The girls shriek at that. The others just looked grossed out at that. Jackson himself looks even more sick than when he swallowed the snake.

**_Lydia is at home looking for the flower everywhere. She doesn’t find it in her room so she goes to the trellis where there are no flowers on it at all or at least none like the one that was given to her. She looks at the gate and starts to head towards it._ **

“This is creepy.” Liam says, “Lydia is this how you were before you realized what you are?” Lydia just nods at him.

**_“Whoa, look the dates.” Stiles says._ **

**_“'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995.'"_ **

**_Stiles tells her, “Jackson's birthday is June 15th.”_ **

Jackson is looking even more mad that his personal business is being outed.

**_Harris is getting ready to leave which makes everyone else get ready to leave, but Harris tells them that they aren't leaving until all the books are on the shelves._ **

“That is one horrible teacher.” Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia nod their heads. Liam and Malia just shrug, “We never had him.”

“That’s because he was dead by the time you came to school.” Stiles told everyone.

**_Scott gets to the office to find that Victoria wanted to see him not the principal. Victoria starts by talking about the detention that Scott and Stiles got. She tells him that it was a good thing that she is there otherwise how would they explain the werewolf strength fight. Scott sees that it is a good thing that she is there. Victoria then asks if Scott is sleeping with Allison while shoving a pencil into the sharpener. She sharpens the pencil until it is just a nub and he claims that he isn't sleeping with her._ **

“Ah, the pencil comment makes much more sense now.” Allison comments while Scott nods his head at her. The boys were very afraid of Victoria now because of this demonstration.

**_Lydia is walking barefoot through the woods. She comes up to a giant house and goes inside. We see Harris get in his car and back up. This shows the bumper sticker that was seen with the kanima and the master._ **

“Does that mean Harris is the master?" Cora asks.

**_“It means he was born after his mom died - by c - section. They had to pull him out of her dead body.” Stiles tells Allison and Scott._ **

Everyone again looks at Jackson with sympathy, but he ignores them.

**_Jackson picks up a book and sees that his name is on the spine, he blinks and the real name of the book is back on the spine. The next book has the message ‘close your eyes Jackson, close them now.’_ **

“Uh oh.” Laura muttered to herself.

**_“So was it an accident or not?”_ **

**_“The word all over the report is ‘inconclusive.’" Stiles tells them._ **

**_“Then his parents could have been murdered?”_ **

**_“If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers.”_ **

**_“But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?”_ **

“That is a good question.” Talia complements Allison.

**_“We have to talk to him. We have to tell him.” Scott says before heading towards Jackson._ **

**_“He's not gonna l -“_ **

**_Scott finds Matt on the ground and Jackson missing. The Kanima jumps from bookshelf to bookshelf, Scott’s eyes glow, “Erica!” He yells._ **

**_“Unh!” Erica is paralyzed by Jackson. Jackson appears by Scott and throws him, Scott huddles with Stiles and Allison. Jackson stands by a chalkboard and writes, ‘stay out of my way or I will kill all of you’. Jackson leaves._ **

**_Stiles goes to check on Erica, “Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure.”_ **

**_Allison checks on Matt, “He's alive.”_ **

**_“Hey, we need to get her to a hospital.”_ **

**_“Derek - only to Derek.”_ **

**_“When we get her to the hospital -“_ **

**_“To Derek. To Derek.”_ **

**_“Go.”_ **

**_“Hey, Scott!”_ **

**_“I'm staying here with you.”_ **

**_“He can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt - I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go.”_ **

**_“This doesn't feel right.”_ **

**_“It's okay.”_ **

**_“No, it's not. No, it's not right.”_ **

**_“It doesn't - it doesn't mean anything.”_ **

**_“But it feels like it does.”_ **

**_“Scott, go. Go.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_Lydia walks around the house calling for someone. Peter comes and she asks if this is his house. He says it was, then asks if she brought the flower. She says that couldn’t find it and he tells her that since she doesn't have it he gets a kiss from her. They make out, but when Lydia pulls away she sees the reflection and it shows that she is holding Peter’s burnt body and then the background changes to show the real Hale house as it is now. She backs away and he asks if something is wrong, she screams._ **

The Hales are weirded out at this. Peter looks embarrassed at this. Stiles and Scott gape and look over at Lydia who is hiding her face.

**_Derek brings Erica into a subway car, where Stiles and Scott follow her. Stiles has Erica leaning against him and he asks if she is dying. Derek claims that she might and then breaks her arm and twists saying that the break will trigger the healing process and that the twist is to get the venom out of her system._ **

“That had to hurt.” Liam said.

**_Erica panting, “Stiles - you make a good Batman.”_ **

**_After a pause Derek and Scott exit the subway car, “You know who it is.” Scott claims._ **

**_“Jackson.”_ **

**_“You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him.”_ **

Talia noticed that Derek looked hopeful at Scott being in his pack. She looks between them interested in their relationship.

**_Derek sighs,“And?”_ **

**_“And we do it my way.”_ **

“Already taking the lead.” Peter comments.

**_At the hospital, Melissa just helped the woman from the beginning deliver her baby. The woman is worried that the man or thing will come back. She falls asleep. As soon as Melissa and the other nurses leave the hooded man from the woods comes into the room and suffocates her._ **

“That’s not cool.” Cora complained, horrified at the person who did this.

**_“I'm so sorry, Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. But at least you know that you're not actually crazy. Well - not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post traumatic stress. And maybe - a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan, you know. It was a good plan. But if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect plan b. You wouldn't turn from the bite. You wouldn't die. But you would be able to do - One very important thing. Do you know what that is, Lydia? Lydia!” Peter yells her name in the end._ **

**_Lydia has flashbacks involving her interaction with young Peter to show that he wasn’t actually there. She opens her hand and finds a wolfsbane flower. Then the screen changes to show that Peter is under the floorboards of the house._ **

Talia nodded at this because it explains why Lydia was seeing Peter. Everyone else was wondering what made her immune to the bite. The Hales looked at Derek, “You buried Peter under your house?” Cora asked. Derek just shrugged. Everyone was now wondering what Peter wanted Lydia to do. Stiles and Scott grimaced as they remembered what had happened at her party.

 


	22. S2E8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. 
> 
> This is one of my favorite episodes of season 2.

**_Jackson is in class when he gets text on his phone. He leaves school and goes somewhere in the warehouse district. There is going to be a rave and this is where they are selling the tickets._ **

**_Matt is in line and spots Jackson, “Hey, Jackson. Not here to punch me again, are you? Wanna - wanna go ahead of me in line?”_ **

They snicker at Matt’s questions.

**_Scott is hiding behind a wall watching Jackson._ **

**_Sheriff takes a bite of his dinner, “Oh, what the hell is this?”_ **

**_“Veggie burger.”_ **

**_“Stiles, I asked for a hamburger.”_ **

**_“Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy.”_ **

**_Sheriff opens the container that should be holding fries, “Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?” It is full of carrots and celery._ **

They all pity the sheriff for not being allowed to eat what he wants, but they also think it is sweet that Stiles wants his father to live.

**_“I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found.”_ **

**_“No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager.”_ **

**_Stiles looks behind him, “Is that it on the board behind you?”_ **

**_“Don't look at that.”_ **

**_“Ay -“_ **

**_“Avert your eyes.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_“Hey!”_ **

**_“Just - it's just - I see arrows pointing at pictures.”_ **

**_“Okay, okay, stop. Fine. I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common.”_ **

**_“All three?”_ **

**_“Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence.”_ **

**_“Three's a pattern.” Stiles finished._ **

**_“The mechanic, the husband, the wife - all the same age. All 24.”_ **

**_“Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24.”_ **

**_“Which made me think that either "a," Lahey's murder wasn't connected or "b," the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be "c." Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?”_ **

**_“‘Died in combat’?"_ **

**_“But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be.”_ **

**_“24.”_ **

“That’s an interesting connection.” Peter comments.

**_Scott sneaks up to Matt, “Matt, Matt.” He whispers._ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“How much are tickets?”_ **

**_“$75.” Scott is stunned at how much they are._ **

**_“Can I borrow some money?”_ **

**_“Yeah, how much?”_ **

**_“$75.” Matt gives him a look before shaking his head and turning away. Scott just turns and goes to the back of the line to keep an eye on Jackson._ **

Everyone laughs at. “You expected to be paid the 75 that he probably brought for himself?” Laura asked while snickering. Scott just shrugged.

**_Stiles and Sheriff are looking at the board, “Now what if same age means same class - I mean, did you think of that?”_ **

**_“Yeah, yeah. Well, I would've. I mean, I - look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago.”_ **

**_“Two hours? Dad, people could be dying.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you.”_ **

**_“Same class.”_ **

**_“Okay, this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills.”_ **

**_“Including Isaac's brother.”_ **

**_“All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out.”_ **

**_“Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've -“_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Same teacher.”_ **

**_“Harris. They were all in his class?”_ **

**_“All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this - kid, this is definitely a pattern. All right, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces.”_ **

**_“Which ones?”_ **

**_“Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing -“_ **

**_“One of them's next.”_ **

**_Sheriff is on the phone, “Yeah. Yeah, it's Stilinski.”_ **

**_There is a picture of Kara Simmons who is the person selling the tickets for the rave. Jackson comes up to her and asks for one ticket and when he grabs the ticket he makes sure to touch her and that freaks her out so much that she leaves._ **

“Well you were acting even more creepy than usual.” Liam noticed. Everyone nodded their heads while Jackson glared at Liam.

**_Chris leads Allison to the autopsy room. He reads their toe tags looking for the husband from the trailer. He tells her that his name was Sean. Apparently Gerard told him that Sean was killed by a shapeshifter not seen in centuries. He says that is the kanima. He shows her the body of the wife and tells her that she was smothered to death. He explains that there are two killers, one human and one not._ **

**_Chris tells her a story about when he found out, he tells her that the knowledge their family has gives them the power to defend the people who can't defend themselves. Allison lets him know that she thinks this is an interrogation not a lecture. Chris tells her that it depends on what she knows. They know she was in the library when it was attacked. He pulls the sheet off of the wife and tells her that she is responsible for that death unless she tells them everything that she knows that can help them._ **

“That is a good hunter ethic, but not everyone follows them.” Talia commended Chris. He nodded back at her.

“Harsh.” Laura muttered at Chris’s accusation that Allison is responsible because she isn't sharing everything she knows.

**_Scott opens the clinic for Derek, “What's he doing here?” Gesturing at Isaac._ **

**_“I need him.”_ **

**_“I don't trust him.”_ **

**_“Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either.” Isaac said._ **

**_“You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?”_ **

They all laugh at this.

**_“That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?” Seaton asks._ **

**_“Kill him.” Derek says at the same time Scott says,“Save him.” Scott looks at Derek, “Save him.” He says forcefully while Derek looks away rolling his eyes. Scott turns to Deaton, “Save him.”_ **

Everyone laughs at that. “Seriously Derek!” Derek just looks at Cora with a raised eyebrow, “One ‘episode’ ago you areed to saving Jackson and now you say kill him?” Derek shrugged, “Must have changed my mind.” Everyone snorted.

**_Deaton sets out a tray of bottles, Isaac goes to touch when Derek grabs his hand, “Watch what you touch.”_ **

**_“So, what are you? Some kind of witch?”_ **

**_“No, I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin.”_ **

**_“We're open to suggestions.”_ **

**_“What about an effective offense?” Isaac asks._ **

**_“We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up.”_ **

**_“Has it shown any weaknesses?”_ **

**_“Well, one - it can't swim.”_ **

**_“Does that go for Jackson as well?”_ **

**_Scott shakes his head, “No. He's the captain of the swim team.”_ **

**_“Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?”_ **

**_“I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else.”_ **

Everyone agrees with that logic.

**_“How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too.”_ **

**_“Does that mean the father was a murderer?”_ **

**_“Wouldn't surprise me if he was.” Isaac muttered._ **

**_“Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?”_ **

**_“Meaning what?”_ **

**_“Meaning we can catch them. Both of them.” Scott told him._ **

**_At school, Stiles and Scott get out of his jeep, “There’s got to be some other way to get tickets, right?” Scott wonders while Matt sees them while chaining up his bike._ **

**_“It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret.”_ **

**_“Hey. Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?” Matt asks._ **

**_“Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt.” Stiles tells him._ **

**_“I - I had a concussion.”_ **

**_“Well, nobody got seriously hurt.”_ **

**_“I was in the E.R. for six hours.”_ **

**_“Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now.” Stiles says while putting his hand close to the ground as the scale for Matt's problem._ **

Everyone laughs at Stiles reaction. He just shrugs.

**_“Are you okay?” Scott asks._ **

**_“Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either.”_ **

**_“Are they still selling?”_ **

**_“Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there.”_ **

**_“I don't like him. Hey, are you sure about this?” Stiles asks._ **

**_“Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?”_ **

**_Stiles sighs, “Be there to make sure it happens.”_ **

"That is a good theory.” Talia told Scott, he smiled at her.

**_Coach has everyone gathered, “Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?”_ **

**_Stiles turns to Scott, “I thought I told you to keep an eye on him.”_ **

**_Coach sees them talking, “Stilinski! Jackson?”_ **

**_“Sorry, Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him.” Stiles says._ **

Everyone snickers.

**_“Oh, and when was that?”_ **

**_“Last time I saw him was definitely the time I saw him last.”_ **

Those snickers turn into full on laughter.

**_“Yeah, again. Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?”_ **

**_“Sure, Coach.”_ **

**_“That goes for all of you. I should be coaching college.” He goes to his office._ **

They snort at that little comment.

**_Danny tells Scott and Stiles, “Sorry, but I only got two myself.”_ **

**_“What - do you even have a date, yet?”_ **

**_“I'm working on it.”_ **

**_“Okay, okay. Hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence and just -“_ **

**_Isaac, listening, grabs Scott and Stiles, “How do you two losers even survive?”_ **

**_“What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling.”_ **

**_Isaac sees to guys with tickets, “Wait here, boys.”_ **

**_“What is he gonna - ?” They see Isaac beat up two boys._ **

**_Stiles winces along, “Ow. Oh, my - yup. That's excessive. That'll bruise.”_ **

**_“Ow.”_ **

**_“Wow, okay.”_ **

**_Isaac gives them the tickets, “Enjoy the show.”_ **

They laughed at this scene.

**_Allison is waiting for Scott in an empty classroom. She is pacing. She tells Scott that her dad knows about the last two murders and that there are two murderers. Scott tells her that it is fine and that he is more worried about her mother._ **

**_He explains about the call to the office and her sharpening of pencils, but he doesn’t go into detail. He tells her that he thinks that they should be seen with other people. Allison tells him that she somehow accepted a date with Matt. Scott tells her to go and be really excited in front of her mother. He tells her to kiss him if she needs to. Allison asks how she should kiss him which makes Scott confused and she gives him a demonstration._ **

Now everyone understands what Allison was talking about earlier.

**_Scott tells her not to kiss Matt like that. As she is leaving he tells her that he loves her and her reply is ‘you too’. We see Victoria had spotted them and was furious about it._ **

“So that’s how she knew about us.” Scott murmured.

**_Deaton hands Scott a needle, “Ketamine?” Scott asks._ **

**_“It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you.”_ **

**_“Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?”_ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_“It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble.”_ **

**_“Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?”_ **

**_“They'll be trapped.”_ **

**_“Doesn't sound too hard.”_ **

**_“Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles.”_ **

**_“If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that.”_ **

Everyone snorts at that.

**_“Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish.”_ **

**_“Force of will.”_ **

**_“If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it.”_ **

**_Stiles breathes in shakily, “Mm - hmm.”_ **

“I did not believe.” Stiles told them.

**_In the Argents’ basement, the hunters, Gerard, and Chris gear up. Chris tells them about the rave and that Jackson is going to be there. He tells them that when Allison texts that Jackson is far enough away from the crowd they go in. he says that there will be no collateral damage tonight. He tells Allison to go get ready for her date. Gerard waits for her to leave before he talks to Chris about how Allison seems to think that they will be setting a trap for Jackson and not killing him._ **

Allison glares at her dad for that, while Jackson’s eyes get wide.

**_Stiles is about to leave his house when Sheriff pulls up. Stiles notices his father’s mood and asks what is wrong. He then notices that his dad doesn't have his gun. His dad tells him that he was suspended because his son stole police property and that having a restraining order against one of the town's most respected attorney does not reflect well on the county. Stiles realizes that he got his dad fired, while sheriff says it is a temprary leave of absence. Stiles asks why he is not mad at him and the sheriff tells him it is because he doesn't want to feel any worse by yelling at his own son. Stiles is sad and disappointed with himself._ **

“Don’t feel too bad Stiles, if I had known about the supernatural I would have let you use it. Probably.” Noah tells him. Stiles smiles at him gratefully.

**_“You okay?” Scott asks Stiles._ **

**_“Yeah, why?”_ **

**_“You just didn't say anything the whole way here.”_ **

**_“No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag.”_ **

**_“I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone.”_ **

**_“Okay, this plan is really starting to suck.”_ **

**_Scott smells something and mutters, “No. Not here, not now.”_ **

**_“What? Scott! What am I supposed to - plan officially sucks.”_ **

Some people snort at Stiles’ behavior.

**_Allison sees Scott lurking, “Matt, give me a second, okay?”_ **

**_Scott pulls her aside, “What are you doing?”_ **

**_“You told me to go out with him.”_ **

**_“No, not here. You don't get it. We have a plan.”_ **

**_“You have a plan? Okay, okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here.”_ **

**_“What did you tell them?”_ **

**_“I - I told them -“_ **

**_“Allison!”_ **

**_“I - I had to tell them.”_ **

**_“Oh, my God, they know it's Jackson.” Scott starts to panic._ **

**_“People are dying, Scott. What am I supposed to do?”_ **

**_“You're supposed to trust me.”_ **

**_“I trust you more than anyone.”_ **

**_“We've - we had a plan.” Scott tries to say._ **

**_“So do they.”_ **

**_“This isn't going to work.”_ **

**_“What do you want me to do? Okay, I can - I can fix it. Please, please, Scott. Just tell me.”_ **

**_“Just stay out of the way.”_ **

**_“Scott!”_ **

**_Scott turns around yelling, “Stay out of the way!”_ **

Argent glares at Scott. “That was not right.” Cora told him.

“I was under a lot of pressure!” Scott tried to explain, the girls just huffed at him.

**_Stiles is outside creating the supernatural border while the hunters and Gerard pull up. Gerard makes a quip about ‘being careful, something wicked this way comes’._ **

**_Scott gives the ketamine needle to Isaac, “Why me?”_ **

**_“Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be careful.”_ **

**_“Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him.” Isaac huffs._ **

**_“No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt.” Isaac looks at him in surprise._ **

“Aw, Isaac has someone to care for him.” Laura teased Scott, who just rolled his eyes.

**_Derek and Boyd confront the hunters and Chris outside the building. Chris tells him to back off and Derek wants a better comeback. Chris smirks and then he replies with ‘didn't anyone tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight’. The hunters then bring up their guns and Boyd tells Derek that was better._ **

**_Jackson is making his way to Kara. The hunters open fire on Derek and Boyd, before they take shelter behind a dumpster. Erica finds Jackson and starts to dance with him to distract him. Isaac joins in the dance._ **

**_Boyd and Derek start to fight back. Derek is shot with two tasers, but he grabs the wires and uses them to knock the two hunters together. Isaac has the needle at the ready when he and Erica are clawed by Jackson, before saying that he belongs to me._ **

“First part was cool, but Jackson just has the default of being creepy.” Liam said.

**_Stiles pours what is left in the bag into his hand, it is barely a handful, “Oh, no.”_ **

**_Isaac is able to grab the needle and stabs it into Jackson's neck. He knocks him out and then drags him away. Scott is outside looking at his phone when he sees car lights right before he is hit with that car, we see that it is Victoria that hit him._ **

“This is where she tried to kill you wasn’t it?” Allison asked Scott quietly. He nods at her, Argent looks surprised at this. Everyone else winces at the force with which he was hit. 

**_“Scott, pick up. Pick up now. Look, I got, like, 50 feet of ash left, and I'm out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. And I'm just standing out here and I'm - And I'm all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm - and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough. Okay? Okay, come on, think. Um, okay. He said you got to believe. You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh - just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just - imagine.” He sees a bumper sticker tha says 'imagination is more important than knowledge-Einstein’._ **

**_Stiles closes his eyes and starts to walk. He runs out of ash and thinks that he didn't make it until he looks down and sees the line is connected. “Yes!” He jumps up and onto a car causing the alarm to off._ **

“That was lucky.” Laura told him. Everyone laughed at Stiles’ excitement.

**_Scott wakes up in a warehouse. Victoria is sitting beside him next to a vaporizer, “You probably recognize this device. Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card. Hmm. This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so.”_ **

**_“What? What are you doing?”_ **

**_“Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you.”_ **

“Oh, Victoria, what did you do.” Chris whispered.

**_Stiles arrives to where Erica and Isaac are holding Jackson. He asks if Jackson is okay, Isaac decides to check by taking his claws and is about to cut jackson, when jackson catches his arm and twists his arm. Jackson lets him go and Stiles tells them not to do that again. Stiles hopes that the master is here as well. Jackson opens his eyes and tells them that he is there with them._ **

**_Victoria wafts the vapor towards Scott, “It's going to look like an accident. Like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time. Your school records show you have a pretty severe case of asthma.”_ **

**_“Stop!”_ **

**_“Too late. Looks like it's working. Uh - uh - uh.” She knocks him over as he is trying to get up._ **

**_Allison is texting her father that she can't find Jackson. Matt asks her if she wants to move closer to the DJ, She nods her head. They start heading up when they bump into Harris who is on a date with a young looking girl, who Harris says is 21._ **

They all laugh at how defensive Harris was.

**_Boyd looks at his wounds, “I think I stopped healing.”_ **

**_“Bullets - they're laced with wolfsbane. You got to go, take the car.”_ **

**_“What about you?”_ **

**_“I have to find Scott. Go. Go!”_ **

Talia smiled at her son, who looked curiously back at her.

**_“Jackson, is that you?”_ **

**_“Us. We're all here.”_ **

**_“Are you the one killing people?”_ **

**_“We are the ones killing murderers.”_ **

**_“So all the people you've killed so far -“_ **

**_“Deserved it.”_ **

**_“See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers.”_ **

**_“Anything can break if enough pressure's applied.”_ **

**_“All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?”_ **

**_“All. Each. Every one.”_ **

**_“Well, who did they murder?”_ **

**_“Me.”_ **

**_Stiles is confused, “Wait, what? What do you mean?”_ **

**_“They murdered me. They murdered me.”_ **

“Well…That was weird.” Liam said.

**_Gerard comes up to the barrier and knows what it is, but doesn't break it._ **

**_Matt sees that Allison is not having a good time and asks her about it. She tells him in general terms what her problem is and he makes a joke about being perfect. He then kisses her and she pulls away. He apologizes before Allison leaves to make a phone call._ **

**_Jackson starts to change and Stiles tells them that he needs more Ketamine. Isaac tells him that they already used it all. Erica is shaking Stiles who turns to Jackson who has stood up. They all run out the door, trying to block it, but Jackson just bursts through the metal wall._ **

They laugh at them trying to barricade the door, but the creature goes through the wall instead.

**_Kara has told the DJ five more minutes, before walking away. She is behind some tarp and sees the Kanima, who then stabs her through the throat._ **

**_Stiles comes out of the rave and finds Derek, “Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's - oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something.” He exclaims as Isaac and Erica look at the barrier, but can't leave._ **

Some people chuckle at that.

**_“Alpha, beta, but what are you, Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf.” Victoria tells him._ **

**_Scott struggles to say, “I'm not.”_ **

**_Victoria leans closer, “What? What is it?”_ **

**_“I'm not - alone. Ah!” Scott howls, but it dies and becomes a human yell._ **

**_Derek hears the howl, “Scott?”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Break it.”_ **

**_Stiles surprised, “What? No way.”_ **

**_Derek gestures to the warehouse building, “Scott’s dying!”_ **

**_“Okay, what? How do you know that?”_ **

**_“Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!”_ **

**_“Ah -“ Stiles leans down and breaks it._ **

Everyone sighs in relief as Derek runs to save Scott. Talia is just thinking about Derek’s relationship with Scott.

**_Scott whispers, “Allison - please tell her I'm sorry.”_ **

**_Derek bursts through the door, but is disorientated by the wolfsbane in the air. Victoria stabs him in the back and Derek fights with her. She is able to get away, when Derek notices Scott on the ground. He grabs him and pulls him out of the room._ **

Everyone smiles as Scott is being rescued.

**_Allison is running out a door from the rave and runs into Gerard. She tells him that none of it worked, but he tells her that he is not so sure about that._ **

**_Later, Sheriff shows up to look at the body. Jackson’s dad wonders if he should be there, but the sheriff wants to know her name. She is not on the list_**.

“So, same class was not what they had on common?” Noah asks Stiles, who shakes his head, “It was close to that though.”

**_Deaton is taking care of Scott while Derek looks over at him, “Thank you.”_ **

**_Ms. Morrell is waiting for Deaton, “I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it.”_ **

**_“If I want your opinion, I'll make an appointment with the guidance office.”_ **

**_“From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance. Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?”_ **

**_“They're more capable than you think.”_ **

**_“And are you going to tell them what's coming?”_ **

**_“They've got enough to worry about.”_ **

**_Chris is still outside the warehouse when Victoria calls out to him,“Chris!” He catches her as she falls and notices that she was bit by Derek. Chris is panicking because Victoria is dead either way because of the bite._ **

“How does Deaton know Morrell and what are they talking about.” Cora asks.

“Morrell is his sister and what they were talking about will be revealed at the end of this ‘season’.” Scott tells them.

Chris realizes this is how Victoria was bit and was wondering why she would kill Scott. Allison realizes that she will get to see her mother before she died. Malia had her head tilted at the screen thinking for a moment. She chuckled causing Scott to turn to her with a question on his face. “I was just thinking that we both really have been hunted by family members, that might not be related to us, you by Argent, Victoria, and Gerard, every one of Allison’s family, and I was hunted by my dad and my mother, the Desert Wolf.” Scott thought about it and started laughing.

Talia though heard that Malia was the Desert Wolf’s daughter which meant that she was Peter’s daughter. She stared at Malia in shock. Malia noticed, “What?”

“Your mother is the Desert Wolf?”

“Yep.” Malia nodded before looking closely at her, “Did you not know that from the beginning, I thought that werewolves would be able to tell that I was the daughter of the Desert Wolf and Peter.” This caused everyone to look at Malia and Peter. Peter, himself, was stunned and confused.

Scott leaned towards Malia, “Remember Talia took his memories away so he doesn’t really remember and I don’t think that werewolves can tell that family is near.”

“So we are related to Malia?” Laura asked pointing at herself and Cora. Talia nodded. Peter was still in shock. 


	23. S2E9

"Wait." Peter said, "What do you mean you were hunted by your dad? Do you mean me?"

"Actually no, My dad that adopted me or took me hunted me when I was in coyote form. Although you did fight against me once." Malia noted. Peter looked relieved that he wasn't the one who hunted her. Derek was surprised that he had another member of the family alive and well although he thinks she is a bit blunt.

He looked relieved until he remembered what she had Scott have been doing together. Peter's eyes flash, before he stands up, "You slept with my daughter!" Talia stopped him from attacking Scott by pointing out that it has already happened and he can't do anything about it.

Allison looks towards Scott, "You are in a relationship with the daughter of the man that killed my aunt?" Scott opened his mouth to respond, but closes his mouth. Malia turns to glare at Allison, "Yes, but your aunt is a murderer, and I don't know what I feel about Peter who has been helping us lately." Malia defends Scott and Peter. This causes Peter to smile at that even if it is not a full endorsement of liking the parent.

**_Lydia is in the shower when she hears a noise. She pulls back the curtains and suddenly she is back on the lacrosse field where she was attacked. She turns and sees Peter coming towards her, she tries to run, but he catches her and throws her to the ground._ **

**_"Lydia. Lydia, Lydia! Lydia, Lydia!" The crowd and Peter chant._ **

**_She wakes up from her nightmare with a shout. Her sheets are covered in dirt that she carried in from a night without knowing what she was doing._ **

"What have you been up to?" Laura asked. Lydia said nothing as they would see by the end.

**_"Leave me alone." She tells Peter who is sitting next to her on the bed._ **

**_"Unfortunately, I can't. At least not yet."_ **

**_"Are you real?"_ **

**_"Interestingly - that question can also be. Answered, "not yet." I promise everything's going to get back to normal, Lydia. All that you have to do - Is every single thing I ask."_ **

"Weird." Cora muttered.

**_They start to walk downstairs, "Timing is key here, Lydia. It all needs to happen by the next full moon. Do you know what they call the full moon in march? It's called the worm moon. They call it that because it's the last full moon of. Winter, and the worms would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed. Kind of has the feel of a rebirth, doesn't it?" She looked down and saw that her feet were being covered in worms._ **

The girls grimaced at that.

**_"But the full moon is on Wednesday. That's my birthday."_ **

**_"Exactly. And Lydia's birthday is always the party of the year, isn't it? Everyone wants to go to this party. So we're going to make it a very special party."_ **

**_"And what if I don't?"_ **

**_"I think it's best that we just make a plan and stick to it. That way no one gets hurt."_ **

**_"Why me?"_ **

**_"Because Lydia Martin is not only beautiful, not only incredibly intelligent. She's immune."_ **

**_"Immune to what?"_ **

**_"Oh, that's right. They haven't told you, have they? Bet you've felt like the last to know for a long time. Doesn't feel good, does it? You deserve to know everything. It's probably best if I just show you." She looks out a window and sees Peter in his creature form, she screams._ **

"You still didn't know about the supernatural." Lydia shook her head, "No, which made this more scary and creepy." Everyone agreed with that.

**_Chris is cleaning Victoria's bite wound, he tells her that it's not deep, hoping that she will not turn. Gerard comes down the steps and watches them. Victoria grabs Chris's hand and tells him it is okay before taking over the cleaning. Chris goes to Gerard and tries to argue that they don't know if this bite is enough to turn her. Gerard tells him that he is the cold-hearted patriarch who is holding the family to their commitments. Chris asks how he is supposed to get Allison through this when she just buried Kate. Gerard asks him when Allison would ever be prepared for that and tells Chris that Victoria is now a thing that is just a cocoon waiting to hatch._ **

Allison and Chris glare at Gerard. Chris then realized what was going to happen and he became horrified. He didn't want to watch it again.

**_Derek and Scott return to the subway tunnel, "I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal."_ **

**_"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott says._ **

**_"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger."_ **

**_"But how do we stop him?"_ **

**_"I don't know. I don't even know if we can."_ **

**_"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it."_ **

**_"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."_ **

**_"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"_ **

**_"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."_ **

**_"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"_ **

**_Derek sighs, "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"_ **

**_"Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott claims annoyed._ **

"That is sometimes true." Laura commented.

**_"Well, maybe I do it to protect you."_ **

**_"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"_ **

**_"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one."_ **

**_Allison is dropping Matt off after the rave, he apologizes for kissing her, she tells him not to worry about it. He asks if she and Scott are still together and she responds by telling him that it's complicated. He gets out of the car and she checks her window to see if there is a message from Scott, there isn't. She sees that Matt left his camera in her car. She sees a few of the lacrosse team, but then sees a bunch of her. She realizes that Matt has been stalking her. Matt is at her car door asking her to roll down her window, he forgot his bag. He asks if she saw the photos and is trying to get her to come inside. She tells him that she can't tonight and he backs away and lets her leave._ **

"Such a creeper." Everyone basically muttered.

**_Derek opens a box full of chains. Isaac sees a design in the box lid, "What is that?"_ **

**_"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd tells them._ **

**_"You know what it means to me?"_ **

**_"Alpha, beta, omega?"_ **

**_"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."_ **

**_"Like Scott?" Isaac asks._ **

**_"Scott's with us."_ **

**_Isaac looks around sarcastically, "Really? Then where is he now?"_ **

**_"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."_ **

"Isaac seems jealous of a certain wolf." Cora muttered to herself.

**_Erica mentions that she is glad that her period was last week and Derek pulls out a crown of spikes for her specifically._ **

"Ooh, that is going to hurt big time." Cora and Laura said, wincing.

**_Lydia arrives at Allison's room with a shopping bag full of clothes. Lydia has plans to wear 3 different outfits for her party when Allison tells her that she never sent out any invites. Lydia claims that is because her party is the biggest eery year so there is no need. Allison is concerns that things have been off lately and then she asks if Jackson is coming, Lydia just tells her that everyone is coming._ **

"It doesn't really seem like you want anyone to your party." Liam noted.

**_Lydia is sifting through her options when Victoria comes in and asks if she can talk to Allison, but Allison puts her off. Victoria mentions that it would be better to talk sooner rather than later, but doesn't get a reply back._ **

Allison looks like she is about to cry at this, realizing what her mother wanted and what would happen later tonight.

**_Stiles is looking through a yearbook when his father comes by his room, "Hey, whatcha doing?"_ **

**_"Homework."_ **

**_Sheriff nods and walks away before coming back, "It's spring break. What do you think you're doing?"_ **

They all laugh at that. 

**_"Oh, I'm just satisfying my own curiosity."_ **

**_"We brought Harris in this morning for questioning. They brought him in."_ **

**_"And?"_ **

**_"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."_ **

**_"For all of them?"_ **

**_"Enough of them."_ **

**_"With what proof?"_ **

**_"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car."_ **

**_"W - that's not enough." Stiles opens the yearbook again to keep looking._ **

**_Sheriff closes it, "The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."_ **

**_"Wait, what quote?"_ **

**_"Something about imagination and knowledge."_ **

**_"Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave."_ **

**_"That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement."_ **

**_"But, what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?"_ **

**_"It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence."_ **

**_"No, it's not enough."_ **

**_"I - I thought you hated this guy."_ **

**_"I don't hate him, all right? He hates me. And, you know, if he'd killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing."_ **

**_"Hey. Hey. You don't have to solve this for me."_ **

**_"No, I have to do something." Sheriff stops him from turning the page, "What?"_ **

**_"Look at the swim team." It shows all the victims._ **

**_"Dad, the coach. It's Isaac's dad."_ **

"So, the swim team murdered the master and now he or she is killing them off one by one?" Sheriff asks. Scott's group nods their heads.

**_Lydia finds Jackson at school coming out of the boys locker room. She asks him if he is coming to her party, he's not responding, like he is under a trance. Lydia touches his arm and he comes to and tells her that she doesn't want him there. She tells him that she is over their breakup, but he just grabs her arm and repeats that she doesn't want him there. She still asks him to comes, but she walks away this time._ **

"Lydia seems to be able to draw you out of your trance." Cora noted.

**_Allison approaches Lydia's house and some kids comes running up and get ahead of her to get to the party. She is startled and starts to smile before walking up to the party._ **

**_Stiles rings the doorbell and when Lydia opens it she sees a box too big for her doorway. He tells her happy birthday and then tries to fit the box through the door. Lydia has left while he tries to fit the box inside yelling that he should have some punch._ **

"What is in that box?" Liam asked. Stiles shrugs, "It's just different things, I don't know why the box was that big."

**_"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked._ **

**_Scott shakes his head, "No. Seen Allison?"_ **

**_"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."_ **

**_"I'm still kind of not sure what we found."_ **

**_"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool."_ **

**_"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?"_ **

**_"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?"_ **

**_Allison comes up to them, "Uh, Jackson's not here."_ **

**_"Yeah, no one's here."_ **

**_"Maybe it's just early." Scott suggests._ **

**_"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob."_ **

Lydia glares at Stiles while other snicker.

**_"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks."_ **

**_"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott says._ **

**_"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet."_ **

Everyone laughs at just smiles at Stiles.

**_"We don't owe her a party."_ **

**_"What about the chance to get back to normal?"_ **

**_"Normal?"_ **

**_"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us."_ **

**_Scott sighs, "I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here."_ **

**_"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going."_ **

**_"Who?"_ **

**_"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles states._ **

**_Lydia opens the door and we see it is the drag queens from a previous 'episode'. Lydia is stunned for a minute before inviting them in and making sure that they get a drink._ **

Some people laugh at who Stiles and who he invited. Others were wondering what was up with the punch that Lydia wanted everyone to drink.

**_Derek is getting ready to chain up Erica. Isaac asks why they were using the headband on her and Derek tells them that because she is a woman she will be able to withstand more pain than the boys. He puts it on her and starts to screw the bolts into her head, she starts to scream._ **

**_"Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asks._ **

**_"Why should I apologize?"_ **

**_"Because you're the guy. It's, like, what we do."_ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_"But I didn't do anything wrong."_ **

**_"Then you should definitely apologize. See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong."_ **

The girls all nod at that.

**_"I'm not apologizing."_ **

**_"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?"_ **

**_"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?"_ **

**_"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nutjob. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face."_ **

Lydia smiles softly at Stiles before kissing him. He wonders why she kissed him and she tells him it is because he liked her even when she was crazy. The girls made an aww noise when they heard this. Everyone laughed at Stiles' last sentence. Allison got annoyed that everyone seemed to know that Matt was a stalker before she did.

**_Scott stands up, "Don't stab yourself in the face."_ **

**_"Why not?"_ **

**_"Because Jackson's here."_ **

**_Lydia turns around and sees Jackson. She thanks him for coming before giving him some punch to drink._ **

**_"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asks as Derek chains him to a seat._ **

**_"I feel every second of it."_ **

**_"Then how do you control it?"_ **

**_"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."_ **

**_"What is it for you?"_ **

**_"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."_ **

**_"You mean Scott?"_ **

**_"Yeah." A pause. "All right, that should do it." Isaac pulls on the chain and it makes the seat leg come loose._ **

**_Chris opens a briefcase and shows Victoria the pills that they were planning to use. Victoria scoffs at them before showing a big knife that she is going to use. She leaves to write Allison a letter. Chris sits down and Gerard tells him not to hesitate because of Allison, he tells him that Allison will deal with a lot and she will need to get used to it. Gerard tells Chris to go help his wife die with dignity._ **

Allison scoffed at Gerard's advice. Everyone else was annoyed at Gerard for saying this kind of advice.

**_Scott is sitting and looking at his hand to make sure it hasn't changed when Lydia puts a drink in it. He tells her that he is not drinking. She asks what is up with the two of them and he thinks she is talking about Stiles so says that he is drinking. She is talking about Allison, they may be secret in front of adults, but she thinks that this party is a good time to have a good time. Scott agrees and has a drink of the punch._ **

**_Matt has asked to talk to Allison so they go to a room to talk. He tries to close the door, but she doesn't let him. He explains that he took those photos because she is beautiful and he knows he should have asked. She tells him that he is a stalker. He gets angry at her and tries to say that the next pretty girl will walk in and he will stop being interested in Allison. She goes to leave and he grabs at her. She throws him to the ground in instinct._ **

The girls get excited at this. "You go girl!" Cora yelled. Every girl seemed to be happy to see her beat the stalker.

**_Allison sees someone walking through the party in a crossbow and starts to follow. She calls Scott's name to warn him because she thinks it is a hunter. The figure shoots her in the stomach and when Allison looks up it is to see herself as the other hunter. This other her is disgusted about how she is always calling for help. The other her raises the crossbow to fire, and when she does the hallucination disappears._ **

"That's a harsh hallucination." Laura muttered. Lydia was interested in what the others saw in their state since she was the one to drug them.

**_Stiles asks Scott if he is feeling okay and Scott tells him that it's not the moon, but something is wrong. Stiles then hears his father's voice. He looks over and sees his father in a suit. This hallucination is blaming Stiles for killing his mother and blames him for everything before throwing his whiskey bottle at Stiles, but the hallucination ends before impact of the bottle._ **

Everyone looked at Stiles in sympathy. Noah looked at his son and patted him on the shoulder. Stiles smiled gently at him. Lydia was sad that she caused Stiles to have a vision of this.

**_Victoria sits in Allison's room looking at some photos. She never got a chance to talk to Allison before she left for the party. She is going to kill herself in Allison's room so she can feel close to her, but she is going to need Chris's help._ **

Allison is getting sadder now that the time is coming closer to seeing her mother dead.

**_Everyone is acting drunk and drugged. Scott is sweating and trying to climb some stairs when he sees Jackson kissing Allison, Jackson then turns into the Kanima, Scott starts to wolf out when the hallucination ends. He realizes that Lydia is causing this and says her name._ **

"That was a messed up hallucination." Liam muttered. Lydia looked on in confusion before turning to Scott, "How did you know that it was me?" He shrugged, "I just did after the vision, I mean it did happen after I had finished my drink." She nodded her head.

**_Jackson is drinking the punch when he suddenly stops and drops the glass. He sees the back of two people asking for him, telling Lydia that they are his real parents. They turn around, but their faces are blank, and then Jackson's face becomes blank as well. Jackson realizes that Lydia had something to do with this. We see that wolfsbane petals are in the punch that Lydia is giving everyone._ **

Everyone looks at Jackson with sympathy, but he ignores it. Everyone who was not a werewolf were wondering what was floating in the punch. Talia saw their look of confusion and told them it was wolfsbane which is dangerous to werewolves.

**_Scott is rushing around asking everyone, "You guys seen Lydia? You know where Lydia is? Have you seen Lydia? Lydia? Where's Lydia?"_ **

**_Lydia has left the party and is walking sown the driveway._ **

**_"Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help. Definitely gonna need some help." He says as he can hear the struggling get louder._ **

**_"Isaac!" Isaac has jumped up and out of the subway car windows._ **

**_Scott finds Stiles sitting and zoned out. "Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles."_ **

**_"What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it." Some girl mentions._ **

**_"You can do better?"_ **

**_"I can do best, boy." She grabs Stiles and dunks his head into the hot tub. "Whoo! How do you feel?"_ **

**_"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles claims._ **

**_The girl nods, "He's sober."_ **

Everyone laughs at this scene.

**_Derek has chained Erica back up, but Boyd is coming up behind him when Isaac shows up and attacks Boyd, but he is under control and is able to help Derek._ **

**_Victoria holds the knife and tries to push it in. She can feel the change happening. She makes Chris promise to tell people that she had a history of depression. He promises, she also asks him to make sure Allison says it to, he says he will, but he will make sure that she doesn't believe it. She can't push the knife in and asks for help. He helps her push it in just as her eyes turned yellow. Chris starts to cry._ **

Allison and Chris start to cry again. Chris goes over to Allison and hugs her. Whoever has the remote pauses it so they can have their moment in peace. They took a moment before calming down enough to finish the episode.

**_Derek chains Isaac back up and Isaac tells him that his anchor is his father. Derek finds this hard to believe given that his father locked him in a freezer. Isaac just tells him that he wasn't always like that. Derek leaves the subway car and turns to find Lydia standing there. He is confused. Lydia lifts her hand in a fist. She opens it to show purple wolfsbane powder and she blows it in his face knocking him out._ **

"What is she doing with Derek?" Laura asks.

**_Allison arrives at the hospital crying. She sees Chris standing there and asks him if this is a sick training session. He just grabs her in a hug and she starts crying in ernest asking what happened over and over._ **

Everyone tears up at this scene.

**_"Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out."_ **

**_"I can see that."_ **

**_"What the hell do we do?"_ **

**_"I don't know, but we gotta -"_ **

**_Matt is trying to yell to the two people that grabbed him, "I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't - I can't -" They throw him in anyways._ **

**_Everyone stops, Jackson helps Matt out of the pool. Matt looks at everyone, "What are you looking at?"_ **

Sheriff gets a look of suspicion on his face.

**_Some random kid, "The cops are here. Party's over!"_ **

**_They leave the party, Scott is standing outside and sees Matt drenched standing looking over at him and looking really angry. Scott sees the Kanima surrounding Matt, before they disappeared in the crowd._ **

"Matt!" A couple of people yelled. "Matt, the stalker, was controlling the kanima?" Cora asked. Scott nodded his head. Jackson was annoyed that he was being controlled by a weirdo like Matt.

**_Lydia is somehow dragging Derek through the Hale house. he starts to come to as she is dragging him across the floor. He sees that she has dug up the floorboards where Peter was buried._ **

"How were you able to drag him from the subway tunnel to the house?" Laura asked. Lydia shrugs her shoulders because she doesn't know.

**_"Lydia. Lydia. Lydia, stop. You don't know what you're doing."_ **

**_She puts Derek's arm in Peter's hand. She gets up and adjusts some mirrors that would reflect the moon into Peter's area. This causes Peter's claws to dig into his arms, his blood bringing Peter to life. Peter bursts through the ground and turns to Derek and Lydia, who was starting to breathe faster, like she was hyperventilating._ **

**_"I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself."_ **

"So that is how Peter came back." Malia said. Scott nodded. Talia wasn't that surprised, she had a feeling that was what Peter was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly when they showed the wolfsbane petals in the episode so guessed.


	24. S2E10

"Well, there are only three more 'episodes' in this second year." Toni pops in to tell them before popping back out.

**_It is a flashback and we see the exchange between Jackson and Matt where Matt loans him the camera. Matt gets in his car and sets up his phone so it can stream what is on the camera in Jackson's room. Matt believes that Jackson lied to him and is making a sex tape. Jackson falls asleep though. matt is starting to fall asleep when he is jerked awake. This lets him see Jackson turn into the Kanima. He hears something come near his car and in the mirror, he sees the kanima coming closer. The Kanima lifts its hand and Matt places his hand to match the kanima's. They somehow share the memory of Mr. Lahey's murder._ **

"Well that explains how Matt knew about Jackson." Sheriff said.

_**Sheriff is with Stiles and Scott in Stiles' room, "So this kid's the real killer?"** _

_**"Yeah." Stiles says.** _

_**"No."** _

_**"Yes!"** _

_**"No."** _

Everyone laughs at that.

**_"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."_ **

**_"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class."_ **

**_"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?"_ **

**_"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything."_ **

**_"H -"_ **

**_"Scott, do you believe this?"_ **

**_"Oh."_ **

**_"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott tells him._ **

"It would have been easier if you had told me about all of this." Noah told them. They just shrugged.

**_"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him."_ **

**_"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"_ **

**_"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?"_ **

They all laugh at Stiles' guessed motive.

**_"What do you want me to do?"_ **

**_"We need to look at the evidence." Scott tells him._ **

**_"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work."_ **

**_"Trust me, they'll let you in."_ **

**_"Trust you?"_ **

**_"Trust - trust Scott?" Stiles says pointing to Scott._ **

**_"Scott I trust."_ **

Everyone snickers, "Ouch." Cora muttered to herself.

**_The Deputy at the desk, "It's 2:00 in the morning."_ **

**_"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important."_ **

**_"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles tells Scott._ **

**_"Why?"_ **

**_"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?"_ **

**_"The pregnant girl, Jessica."_ **

**_"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him."_ **

"Good thinking Stiles." Noah said with pride in his eyes. Stiles smiles back at him.

**_"Thank you. Boys."_ **

**_"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed."_ **

**_"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."_ **

**_"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott tells them._ **

**_"That's him! That's Matt!"_ **

**_"All I see is the back of someone's head."_ **

**_"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles explains._ **

They all laugh at this scene.

**_"Are you crazy?"_ **

**_"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"_ **

**_"Millions, literally." Sheriff says._ **

**_"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott said._ **

**_"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again."_ **

**_"You mean there's the back of his head again."_ **

**_"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone."_ **

**_"He's talking to my mom."_ **

**_Melissa, on the phone, "Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?"_ **

**_"This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager."_ **

**_"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles gives his input._ **

Some people chuckle at that.

**_"Scott, I already talked to the police about this."_ **

**_"Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you. Did you get it?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?"_ **

**_"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?"_ **

**_"It's - it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go."_ **

**_"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."_ **

**_"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave."_ **

**_"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."_ **

**_"When?"_ **

**_"A couple hours before you got there."_ **

**_"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"_ **

**_"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."_ **

"You got him!" Cora yelled in excitement, that died down when she saw Scott and Stiles grimace.

**_"On it."_ **

**_"Hello?" Stiles finds the woman at the desk deacon the floor and her gun is missing. He turns around and indus Matt holding the gun to his face._ **

"Oh." Cora murmured to herself.

**_Derek is in a white space. Someone is calling his name, "Derek - Can you hear me? Derek - Can you hear me? I need you to answer me, Derek. Derek!" Some high noise wakes Derek. "We don't have much time."_ **

**_"That sound - What was it?"_ **

**_Deaton holds up a dog whistle, "You're gonna be weak for several hours."_ **

"Dog whistles work on you?" Jackson asked while laughing. The werewolves nod.

**_"It actually happened."_ **

**_"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one."_ **

**_"Where is he?"_ **

**_"I wish I could tell you."_ **

**_"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me."_ **

**_"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother."_ **

**_"You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a - kind of advisor?"_ **

"Ah, so that's what Deaton is." Sheriff nodded to himself.

**_"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."_ **

**_"I don't trust anyone."_ **

**_"I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."_ **

**_"Scott."_ **

Talia once again smiled at Derek and Scott with what their relationship could be like floating in her head. She had always wanted to give Derek a little brother.

**_"He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. Something tells me - it's going exactly the way he wants it to."_ **

**_Scott says that his mother is on her way. The sheriff is about to respond when he sees Stiles walk in with Matt holding a gun to his head. The sheriff tries to talk Matt down, saying there is a solution that doesn't involve a gun. Matt suggests that he is right about that, but doesn't put down the gun. Sheriff tells him that he doesn't want to hurt people, but Matt says he actually does want to and he will if Scott keeps trying to dial someone on his phone that is in his pocket. Matt then tells them to put their phones on the desk. THen he has Stiles cuff his father to a bench in the cell holding area. Matt leads Scott and Stiles away where they look down a hallway and see a bunch of bodies that Jackson has killed. Matt tells them that he just thinks about killing them and Jackson does it for him._ **

"Well this is just getting worse and worse." Liam muttered. Jackson was stunned by the look of all the people he has killed already.

**_Allison is sitting on her bed when Gerard comes in. He wants to give her the letter that her mother wrote her. Gerard tells her it is another note to explain the truth to Allison and that she should burn it after reading it. Gerard talks some more and manipulates Allison's grief into rage at Derek._ **

Chris and the others get angry at Gerard for manipulating Allison.

**_Stiles and Scott are destroying the evidence of Matt killing those people, "Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima."_ **

**_A car pulls up, "Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."_ **

**_"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."_ **

**_"If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom."_ **

**_"Open it."_ **

**_"Please."_ **

**_"Open the door."_ **

**_Scott opens it to find Derek. "Oh, thank God." Derek falls to the ground paralyzed with Jackson standing behind him._ **

The Hales winced at that.

**_Allison burns the letter and then destroys everything in her room. All that is left afterwards is her weapons and black clothes._ **

"That was a bit dramatic." Cora muttered to herself so that Allison and Chris couldn't hear her so that she doesn't hurt their feelings.

**_Derek, on the floor, "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"_ **

**_"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"_ **

**_"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Matt has Jackson paralyze Stiles._ **

They all chuckle at Stiles' sarcastic response.

**_"Hey!"_ **

**_"You bitch." Stiles says before he falls on top of Derek._ **

**_"Get him off of me." Derek grumbles._ **

**_"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."_ **

**_"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."_ **

**_"Yeah, bitch." Stiles muttered._ **

Everyone laughs at this scene.

**_Another car pulls up, "Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."_ **

**_"Scott, don't trust him!" matt rolls Stiles off Derek and puts his foot over his throat._ **

Everyone tenses up, but Noah looks spitting mad.

**_"This work better for you?"_ **

**_"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Stiles is turning purple._ **

**_"Then do what I tell you to."_ **

**_"Okay. All right. Stop!" he gets off of Stiles._ **

Everyone gives a sigh of relief.

**_Matt, to Jackson, "You, take 'em in there. You - with me." The last part was towards Scott._ **

**_"Mom?"_ **

**_"You scared me, where is every -" She turns and finds Matt pointing a gun at Scott._ **

**_"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."_ **

**_"He's right." He shoots Scott in the stomach._ **

"That had to hurt." Liam stated. Scott nodded.

**_Sheriff stands up at the gunshot, "Scott! Stiles! What happened?"_ **

**_"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you."_ **

**_"Wait, baby -"_ **

**_"Back, back!"_ **

**_"Mom, mom, stop, mom!"_ **

**_"I said get back!"_ **

**_"Scott."_ **

**_"Mom, do it. Please, mom."_ **

**_"Get up, McCall."_ **

**_Sheriff tries talking to matt as he locks Melissa into a cell, "Matt? Matt, listen to me -"_ **

**_"Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!"_ **

**_"Please, he needs to see a doctor."_ **

**_"You think so?"_ **

**_"Hey, hey, you listen to me!"_ **

**_"It's all right. I'm okay."_ **

**_"No, honey, you're not okay."_ **

**_"It doesn't hurt, mom."_ **

**_"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me - let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."_ **

"I was really panicking because I didn't know what Scott was yet." Melissa explained.

**_"They have no idea, do they?"_ **

**_"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I -"_ **

**_"Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head."_ **

**_"Okay. Okay."_ **

**_"Back to the front, McCall."_ **

**_"After you." Scott says._ **

**_"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott says as they go to the sheriff's office where Derek and Stiles are lying._ **

**_"You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book."_ **

**_"What - what book?"_ **

**_"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."_ **

**_"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?"_ **

**_"I need answers."_ **

**_"Answers to what?" Scott asks frustrated._ **

**_"To this." He lifts up his shirt to show that he has reptilian like skin growing. Stiles and Derek look shocked, Stiles more so._ **

"That is not a good sign." Talia and Peter say. Everyone else looks at them. Peter explains, "He is using the Kanima for personal issues so he is becoming the kanima." This causes everyone to nod their head that they understood the problem now.

**_Allison shows her phone to Scott. It's a message to bring the bestiary to the sheriff's station. She says it's not from Scott because he wouldn't text her and he wouldn't have mentioned Derek. Chris thinks that the Kanima and the master are probably there. They get out floor plans of the sheriff's station. They figure that staff is either paralyzed or dead. Gerard considered this as what they've been waiting for. He asks Allison to lead. Chris doesn't want that, but he ignores him and turns to Allison. Allison wants Derek as the priority and tells them that if his attempts to help him they kill them._ **

"You sound like Gerard did when he cut that omega in half." Liam told her. She shrugged sheepishly as she knew she fell under the 'spell'.

**_"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whisper asks Derek._ **

**_"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this."_ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_"Universe balances things out. Always does."_ **

**_"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"_ **

**_"And killing people himself."_ **

**_"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?"_ **

**_"Balance."_ **

"Heh. We could have just waited for this part to know what was going on." Others smirked at this.

**_"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"_ **

**_"Not likely."_ **

**_"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"_ **

**_"Yep."_ **

**_"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?"_ **

**_"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."_ **

**_"Wha - oh, what are you doing?" He sees that Derek put his claws into his thigh for pain to start the healing process, "Aw, gross."_ **

They laugh at Stiles response.

**_"There. You know, I - I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."_ **

**_"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?" Scott figures out._ **

**_"He shouldn't have let them drink."_ **

**_"What - who - Matt, what do you mean?"_ **

**_"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."_ **

**_"What, who was drinking?"_ **

**_"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?"_ **

"Matt's acting like Scott should already know this answer." Liam said. The other shrugged, "Matt is just a messed up dude." Stiles says.

**_"Were you at Isaac's?"_ **

**_"He had this first edition Spider - man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and -"_ **

**_"Bennett? What - the hunter?"_ **

**_"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."_ **

**_"They threw you in."_ **

**_"I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says -" We see flashbacks of that night._ **

**_Flashback of Mr. Lahey, "You tell no one!"_ **

**_"He says, 'you tell no one!'"_ **

**_Flashback of Mr. Lahey, "This, this is your fault!"_ **

**_Matt repeats, "'This, this is your fault!'"_ **

**_Flashback of Mr. Lahey, "You don't know how to swim?"_ **

**_Matt repeats, "'What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?'"_ **

**_Flashback of Mr. Lahey, "You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!"_ **

"Lahey was just a mad guy all the time." Laura muttered.

**_"And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed."_ **

**_"I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"_ **

**_"Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?"_ **

**_"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead."_ **

**_Flashback of Mechanic, "Help, I'm -"_ **

**_"So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life."_ **

This helped everyone who wanted to know how he got Jackson to commit the murders.

**_"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asks._ **

**_"I think so. I can move my toes."_ **

**_"Dude, I can move my toes."_ **

**_The lights go out and the alarms come on._ **

**_Matt freaks out, "What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?"_ **

**_"I don't know." Then the Argents and hunters open fire on the station. Scott gets under a desk._ **

**_"Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Let's give them some love." Everyone goes in except for Gerard who takes more pills, he sees a shadow next to the buidling, but when he squints to look closer the person leaves._ **

**_"Take him! Go!" Derek tells Scott when he gets to the office. Scott takes Stiles while Jackson follows them. Scott goes through multiple doors locking them as he goes only for Jackson to break them down as he comes to the door._ **

They laugh as Scott locks every door. Scott just smiled at them.

**_Scott gets Stiles to an interrogation room and puts him the chair, "Don't move. You know what I mean." He says off Stiles' look._ **

**_Scott runs into Allison and asks what she is doing here. She demands to know where Derek is. Scott asks her what is wrong and she tells him to stay away for a while before leaving._ **

**_Chris and Allison look for Derek in the evidence room. The kanima shows up instead and takes Chris puts a bolt in its head, which it just pulls out. Allison runs and hides while getting her knives. While the Kanima is looking for her she leaps from a desk ready to stab the kanima when it catches her by the neck. It paralyzes her. She ls lying on the floor when Matt comes closer and tells her that she should have given him a chance._ **

"Creeper!" Laura said in a sing song voice.

**_"Ah, God -" He is trying to pull the ring where he is cuffed from the wall. Stiles has crawled from the other room to get to his dad._ **

**_"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on!" Matt gets to them and knocks sheriff out as Stiles watches._ **

Everyone looked at Stiles in sympathy for what he witnessed, while Stiles just winced.

**_"Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?"_ **

**_"How totally clueless are you people?"_ **

**_Derek shows up at a doorway fully wolfed out. The kanima appears from the other doorway. Derek and the kanima fight. Derek is thrown into a wall and the kanima gets closer to Melissa. Scott runs up and gets his claws into the back and tonsses him away._ **

**_"Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay? Scott? No!" She backs away from him as he turned fully wolfed out._ **

**_Scott runs into Gerard, "What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this."_ **

**_"Trust me, I'm aware of that."_ **

**_"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson -"_ **

**_"Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!"_ **

**_Scott sees Gerard's pill holder on the floor, "You dropped this."_ **

"Scott! What did you do?" Allison yelled.

"He threatened my mom, what was I supposed to do?" Allison calmed down at this, agreeing that she would probably do the same.

**_"Go!" Derek is listening to this conversation and thinks he has been betrayed._ **

**_Matt has run from the station and to a bridge. Gerard meets him there and he grabs Matt and throws him into the water. He drowns Matt before noticing the kanima watching him._ **

**_"No longer afraid of the water? Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend. Especially me."_ **

**_Peter watched this whole thing and looks surprised and freaked that Gerard is the new master of the kanima._ **

Chris is aghast that his father would kill a boy just to get control over the kanima. Jackson is annoyed that he is now under the control of a psychopath. They looked at Peter, "Why were you following him?" Talia asked.

Peter replied, "What I saw would help me with Derek."


	25. S2E11

**_Stiles is in the counselor's office talking with Ms. Morrell._ **

**_"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful."_ **

"You seemed to research a lot of that." Laura noted, Stiles just nodded.

**_"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?"_ **

**_"I don't feel sorry for him."_ **

**_"Can you feel sorry for the nine - year - old Matt who drowned?"_ **

**_"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."_ **

"I agree with Stiles." Liam said. Everyone nodded. Allison shivered as she remembered Matt's obsession with her.

**_"One positive thing came out of this, though. Right?" We start to see scenes of the people that Stiles is talking about._ **

**_Talking about his dad, "Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."_ **

**_"Have you talked to him since that night?"_ **

**_"No, not really. I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with though."_ **

**_Scott's mom runs to her room, "Mom. Mom, we're gonna have to talk about this eventually. Okay. I'm going. I love you."_ **

"So, I had a little trouble in the beginning. That's normal when you just find out that your son is a supernatural creature. I get over it." She says to the people who were looking at her.

**_"I don't think he's talked to Allison either. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal." It shows Allison and her father getting closer to where Derek is staying._ **

**_"And what about you, Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?" Stiles is nervously messing with his lacrosse stick._ **

They all laugh at his reaction.

**_"Why would you ask me that? Ah. Uh, no. I - I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?"_ **

**_"You mean, Isaac. One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"_ **

**_"How come you're not taking any notes on this?"_ **

**_"I do my notes after the session."_ **

**_"Your memory's that good?"_ **

**_"How about we get back to you? Stiles?"_ **

**_"I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen."_ **

**_"It's called hyper - vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat."_ **

**_"But it's not just a feeling, though. It's - it's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe."_ **

**_"Like you're drowning?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"_ **

**_"You do anyway. It's a reflex." Stiles states._ **

**_"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"_ **

**_"Not much time."_ **

**_"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"_ **

**_"I guess."_ **

**_"More time to be rescued?"_ **

**_"More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"_ **

**_"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"_ **

**_"But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then - and it's just hell later on?"_ **

**_"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said - 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'"_ **

"That is some good advice, I think." Scott said with some people in the group agreeing with him.

**_Scott gets out of the shower and hears a turns around and sees the kanima up in the corner of the room with his tail around Melissa. Gerard is there to show that he is now in control of the kanima. Scott takes out his claws. Scott asks him to let his mother go, Gerard says it depends on him. He tells Scott that he wants Derek and his pack. Scott says they are in hiding so he doesn't know where they are. Gerard says that with the proper motivation he can devise a plan and the kanima helps him with that. He can control the kanima because he came to Beacon Hills, not to just bury his daughter, but to avenge her._ **

Chris shakes his head at Gerard's idea of avenging Kate. He didn't even do anything to try to avenge her until he got what he wanted.

**_The kanima drops Melissa and they leave. Melissa begs Scott to do what Gerard wants. Scott explains that it isn't going to be that easy._ **

**_Erica and Boyd are walking through the woods. Erica tells him that Derek wants them back before sun up. Boyd stops her because he hears something. It turns out to sound like other wolves or werewolves._ **

**_Derek is in the Hale house, looking through some old books when Boyd and Erica show up and he sees that they have decided what they are going to do. He asks them when they are going to go. They decided during the game tonight. Erica says that since she just turned 16 she would like to get her driver's license and she can't do that if she is dead. Derek told them there would be a price to the bite, Boyd disagrees and tells him that they didn't know it would be this dangerous. Derek tells them that they need a pack to survive._ **

"They're just teenagers, it is a normal reaction." Talia said to everyone, but especially Derek who looked on in disbelief that his pack was leaving him.

**_Deaton and Scott are working with a dog when the door bell goes off and the dogs start going crazy. They look and see that it is Isaac. Deaton opens the gate for him to come in._ **

**_Boyd tells him about the howls that they heard. Derek tries to tell them that just two werewolves can make howls sound like there are twenty of them. Boyd and Erica are still going to go, Derek tells them that they are running and once they start they never stop. They leave. Derek is upset and turns around. He finds a broken shard of glass and throws it the next second. We see that Peter caught right on his throat, saying that he expected a warmer welcoming._ **

"Nice reflexes." Stiles said. Peter nodded to him.

**_Isaac is watching as Deaton treats a dog, he wonders about a small coming from the dog. Deaton and Scott smile at each other, before Deaton explains that he was able to smell which dogs were getting better and which were not. This dog was not getting better. Deaton asks Isaac to come closer asking if he has thought about what his abilities can do for others. He grabs Isaac's hand and places it on the dog, black veins crawl up his arm. He asks what that was and Scott tells him that he took the dogs pain. Isaac starts to cry and Scott tells him that he did the same thing the first time he took someone's pain._ **

The Hales laughed at that, Scott glared, "Oh, what are you saying? You didn't cry the first time you took some pain away from someone else?" That shut the Hales up rather quickly.

**_Peter walks around, "It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town."_ **

Some people chuckled at what Peter was summing up.

**_"What do you want?"_ **

**_"Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?"_ **

**_"Sure. Let's talk." They start to fight by Derek throwing him into the staircase._ **

"Harsh." Liam muttered.

**_"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac tells Scott._ **

**_"So, why are you telling me?"_ **

**_"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."_ **

**_"From me? Why?"_ **

**_"Because I trust you."_ **

**_"Why?"_ **

**_"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."_ **

**_"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."_ **

Stiles snorted while the others snickered at that.

**_"Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?"_ **

**_"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."_ **

**_"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh - 'cause I don't have anyone, so."_ **

**_"Are you gonna go with them?"_ **

**_"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though."_ **

**_"Well, thanks, but I'm not - I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now."_ **

**_"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"_ **

**_"No, I skipped it. Why?"_ **

**_"Then you didn't hear?"_ **

**_"Hear what?"_ **

**_"Jackson was there."_ **

**_"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was -"_ **

**_"As if nothing had happened."_ **

**_"Really? That means - the game tonight?"_ **

**_"Yeah. He's playing."_ **

"That's probably not a good thing." Sheriff mentioned.

**_Danny asks if Jackson is okay. Jackson replies that he is perfect, but he is asking about whether he is okay. Jackson's hasn't answered his texts all week. Jackson comes back to himself and tells Danny to stay in the goal tonight. He tells Danny that if he sees him coming to run the other way as fast as he can. Scott overhears this and is sure something is going to happen during the game._ **

"Well at least he is considerate of his best friend." Liam said. Jackson glared at him.

**_Melissa walks into the locker room, where Coach has a megaphone, "'Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind.'"_ **

**_Melissa is confused, "What?"_ **

**_"'Mankind - that word should have new meaning for all of us today.'"_ **

**_"What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa asks Stiles._ **

**_"He does this every year."_ **

**_"Seriously?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"'We are fighting for our right to live.'"_ **

**_"Yeah!" from the whole room._ **

**_"Wait, is this?"_ **

**_"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day."_ **

**_"'But as the day the world declared in one voice - '"_ **

**_"It's Coach's favorite movie."_ **

**_"'We will not go quietly into the night!'"_ **

**_"He doesn't know any sports speeches?"_ **

**_"I don't think he cares."_ **

**_"'Today we celebrate our Independence Day!'"_ **

**_All the players, "Yeah!"_ **

Everyone laughs at the Coach's speech.

**_Gerard comes in at the end of the speech and Melissa hides behind some players. Gerard lets the players know that Scott is benched. Gerard at the end says that he doesn't just want the team to beat the other, he wants them to murder the opposing team._ **

"That was a harsh message to give the team." Liam muttered.

**_Scott runs to the Coach and asks if he is benched. Coach tells him that he is failing three classes so he is benched._ **

**_Derek continues to beat up Peter, Peter tries to assure him that he doesn't want to be the alpha again. Derek continues to punch him when Peter tells him to keep doing it to beat out all the anger and self-loathing that comes from complete and utter failure. Peter tells Derek that he is already beaten, this causes Derek to stop hitting him and to just shove him away._ **

"That was mean Peter." Laura told him. Peter just shrugged.

**_Scott and Stiles are sitting on the bench, "Your dad coming?"_ **

**_"Yeah, he's already here."_ **

**_"You seen Allison?"_ **

**_"No, you seen Lydia?"_ **

**_"Not yet."_ **

**_"You know what's going on?"_ **

**_"Not yet."_ **

**_"It's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?"_ **

**_"Looks like it."_ **

**_"Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just - I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't -"_ **

**_"It's okay."_ **

**_"We're losing, dude."_ **

**_The Coach comes up behind them, "The hell are you talking about? Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."_ **

**_"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked staring out into the field._ **

**_"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks. You suck slightly less."_ **

They laugh at the scales the coach does.

**_"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?"_ **

**_"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself."_ **

**_"I already did that today, twice."_ **

"Gross!" The girls yelled at the same time, Stiles blushed.

**_"Get the hell out there!"_ **

**_"Ah."_ **

**_"Oh, no. Why is my son running out to the field?"_ **

**_"Because he's on the team?" Melissa reminds him._ **

**_"He is."_ **

**_"Mm - hmm."_ **

**_"He's on the team. He's - he's on the field. My son is on the field!"_ **

Everyone laughs at the sheriff's first reaction and they smile at his proclamation, happy for him.

**_"Oh, dear God."_ **

**_"Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting."_ **

**_Chris and Allison are on some four wheelers riding through the woods. They stop to play a record of wolves howling. Boyd and Erica are hiding behind a tree realizing that they have been tricked._ **

**_Gerard is standing on the sidelines, "Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?"_ **

**_"Oh, God." Stiles says._ **

**_"Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."_ **

"Dude, Gerard is creepy and obviously a psychopath." Liam said to the room. Everyone else agreed with that assessment.

**_"See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me." Peter complains as he examines his wounds._ **

**_"Why would I want help from a total psycho?"_ **

**_"First of all, I'm not a total psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect."_ **

Everyone chuckles at Peter's claim that he is not a total psycho.

_**They watch Stiles fail, "He's probably just warming up." Melissa reassures.** _

_**"Ooh, I got it, I got it, I got it. I got it, I got it."** _

_**Lydia, who is sitting next to them, says, "Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around."** _

_**Stiles gets hit in the face, "Ow."** _

They all laugh at Stiles mishaps on the field.

**_Scott stands up to join the game, "Sit down, McCall." Coach says._ **

**_"But, coach, we're dying out there."_ **

**_"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit."_ **

**_Isaac sits down next to Scott, "You came to help."_ **

**_"I came to win." Isaac said._ **

**_Erica and Boyd run from the Argents. They get to a clear when Allison shoots Erica in the leg. Boyd comes back to help her, but Erica tells him to run._ **

**_"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asks._ **

**_"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone."_ **

**_"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you."_ **

**_"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field. Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"_ **

**_"I can try."_ **

**_Isaac takes down his own team members, "Lahey!" Coach looks at his list, "Ramirez! You're in." Coach looks again, "Murphy. You're in." Coach is annoyed at Isaac, "Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"_ **

Everyone has snickered at Isaac's play and the Coach's reaction.

**_Allison is coming closer to Erica, she shoots to kill, but Boyd catches the arrow. Allison then aims at him and shoots him full of arrows while Erica screams and begs her to stop._ **

**_"It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading." Isaac tells Scott._ **

**_"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns."_ **

**_The EMT, "One, two, three."_ **

**_"McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit."_ **

**_Melissa runs up to Scott, "Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"_ **

**_"You should go."_ **

**_"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. And everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."_ **

"See, I changed my tune by the end." Melissa told them, Chris smiled at her.

**_"I will."_ **

**_Erica is still begging Allison to stop. When she doesn't Chris has arrived and shot the bow out of her hands while Boyd collapses._ **

"Allison, you went total psycho in this scene." Cora told her. Allison smiled sheepishly as she knew how she behaved back then, it wasn't pretty.

**_At the game Scott and Stiles fall over as well._ **

**_Gerard tells Scott that the real prize is Allison. Gerard gets Derek and he will give Scott Allison._ **

**_Allison looks at the ruined bow and tells her dad that she owed her a new one. He looks concerned at her and says that she owes him an explanation. She doesn't think he did anything wrong. Chris tries to tell her that they catch, they don't kill and she came close to crossing the line. She doesn't seem to listen and calls Gerard calling him grandpa._ **

**_Isaac is crawling on the floor of the locker room, Gerard is following him with his broadsword. "It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime." Isaac turns to look at him and starts to smile. Gerard turns to see what he is looking at and sees Scott standing there with his eyes glowing._ **

"The horrible kind of poetic." Talia mentions horrified at what almost happened.

**_"You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory."_ **

**_"How about you tell me something I don't know?"_ **

**_"Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."_ **

**_"What do you mean? Know how to kill him?"_ **

"Always trying to kill the enemy, you had that in common with Derek." Scott tells Malia. Derek looks over at Malia. She nodded her head, "I used to think that the bad guy or whoever was causing the problem should just be killed." She tells everyone. They look at her weirdly, except for Peter.

**_Peter smiles, "Actually, how to save him."_ **

**_Coach looks around, "McCall! Where's McCall?"_ **

**_Stiles sees the ball roll to his feet while the other players are looking for it. He picks it up and starts running. "Oh, oh, oh. Ah!"_ **

**_"Oh, crap."_ **

**_Stiles doesn't know what to do when he gets to the goal, "Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!" Coach yells at him._ **

**_Lydia screams, "Shoot it!"_ **

**_Stiles shoots and scores, "I scored a goal? I scored a goal! I scored a goal!"_ **

They all laugh at his excitement for scoring a goal.

**_Scott has beaten the hunters, but notices Gerard is missing, "Where is he?"_ **

**_"Yeah!" Sheriff exclaims as Stiles scores and scores._ **

**_"There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name." Peter tells Derek._ **

**_"It's just a myth."_ **

**_"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."_ **

**_"It seeks a master."_ **

**_"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?"_ **

**_"An orphan."_ **

**_"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."_ **

**_"How?"_ **

**_"Through his heart. How else?"_ **

**_"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with."_ **

Jackson glared at Derek.

**_"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."_ **

**_"Lydia."_ **

**_"Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love." We see Stiles looking at Lydia and her smiling at him._ **

"So, Lydia can save Jackson? How?" Cora asks.

**_Scott comes out with 30 seconds on the board, wondering what was going to happen. "We did it. We won!" Coach yells._ **

**_"Yes." Lydia screams as Stiles scores more points._ **

**_"Yeah!"_ **

**_"Nothing happened. Nothing."_ **

**_The lights go out and then screaming is heard. Scott hears his mother, "Scott! Scott, where are you? Scott!"_ **

**_"Mom, mom, mom, mom. Are you okay?"_ **

**_"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."_ **

**_Coach comes running, "Get out of the way. Move. Back off! Move."_ **

**_"Jackson? What's happened to Jackson? Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?" Lydia comes running up worried._ **

**_"Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic!" Melissa comes over._ **

**_"He's not breathing. No pulse."_ **

**_"Nothing?"_ **

**_"Nothing." Melissa confirms._ **

**_"Oh -"_ **

**_"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood."_ **

**_"Look." Scott nudges Isaac._ **

**_They see stab wounds in his stomach, "He did it to himself."_ **

**_"Get down here. Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up." Melissa orders Lydia._ **

**_Sheriff starts looking around, "Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where - where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"_ **

Jackson seemed stunned that he would stab himself. The others looked surprised that Gerard's plan was to kidnap Stiles.


	26. S2E12

**_Jackson is in a body bag. There was some kind of clear liquid leaking out of the bag. The EMT thanks Melissa for her help, but they can take it from there. Melissa, though, decides to ride in the ambulance with them and gets in before the EMT can say no._ **

"What is that clear goo?" Laura asks cringing slightly. Everyone shrugs.

**_A hunter forces Stiles to go down into a basement. He hears something in the darkness and turns on the light to see Boyd and Erica tied up and tape on their mouth._ **

**_"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him - " Sheriff tries to continue investigating._ **

**_Isaac stops him, "We'll call you."_ **

**_"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott replied._ **

**_"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?"_ **

**_Coach comes up to Isaac and Scott, "McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."_ **

**_"Yeah, I know, coach."_ **

**_"All right. I mean, I - I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we - I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."_ **

**_"I will."_ **

**_"I know."_ **

"So the coach is nice." Cora says surprised, while the lacrosse players nod their heads.

**_"Is that everyone?" Scott asks Isaac as everyone leaves._ **

**_Isaac looks around, "I think so." Scott pulls off the locker door and pulls out clothes, "You're gonna find him by scent?"_ **

**_"Yeah, we both are."_ **

**_"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?"_ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_Derek pops up, "We need to talk."_ **

**_Peter comes around the corner, "All of us."_ **

**_Scott, surprised, "Holy sh -"_ **

Some people chuckle at Scott's reaction.

**_In the Argent's basement, Stiles tries to untie them, but didn't take off the tape on their mouth so doesn't hear the warning about it being electrified. Gerard enters and tells him that. He also says that he isn't going to bother to torture Boyd and Erica because their bond is too strong with their Alpha. Stiles stands up against Gerard and makes sarcastic comments about Scott being able to find him by scent. He describes what it probably smells like, but Gerard counters that with a vivid image of his own. Stiles doesn't believe him when he says that he is going to beat him to a bloody pulp since he is old. Gerard then starts punching Stiles._ **

Everyone looks on in disbelief. "I can't believe Gerard would do that, just to get to Scott." Liam said. Everyone looked sad that Stiles was getting beat up for no real good reason. Chris couldn't believe that his father would beat up a teenager just to get what he wanted. Malia growls and her eyes turn blue. The werewolves were confused about the eye color, but didn't want to ask when she was obviously angry. Scott grabbed her hand and Stiles grabbed the other to show that he was fine, and it calmed her down.

**_Scott is staring at Peter, "What the hell is this?"_ **

**_"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station."_ **

**_"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"_ **

**_"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter says._ **

**_Derek and Scott turn to Peter, "Shut up."_ **

Some people snicker at that.

**_"Who is he?" Isaac asked._ **

**_"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."_ **

**_Peter waves his hand, "Hi."_ **

**_"That's good to know."_ **

**_"How is he alive?"_ **

**_"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Scott and Isaac look at each other._ **

**_"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac tells them._ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field."_ **

**_"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asks._ **

**_"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen."_ **

**_"But why?"_ **

**_"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."_ **

**_Chris walks into Allison's room and sees her talking with Gerard. Chris confronts Gerard as he is leaving about what happened at the game. Gerard says that they won, but Chris is talking about Jackson, Gerard leaves the room. Chris goes up to Allison and asks her to step aside because it is her friend that is dead. Allison blames it on Derek, she apparently blames Derek for Kate, her mom, and Jackson. Chris asks about Scott, he wonders what will happen if he dies. Allison wonders when he started to care about Scott, he says he cares about her. Allison says that he should be proud because she is doing what he wants. Chris disagrees saying that she is doing what Gerard wants. She changes the subject by saying that she is going to bed and that he owes her a new bow. Chris cuts the string on her crossbow and adds that he owes her a new one of those as well._ **

The Hales glare at Allison, "Not everything was Derek's fault." Allison shrugged, "At the time I thought it was, and Gerard fed on that thought."

**_Melissa is in the morgue. She is with Jackson's body, she notices the liquid that is leaking. She psychs herself up and opens the bag._ **

**_Sheriff is talking to someone on the phone telling them to call him if they find Stiles. Stiles walks into his room and announces his presence. The sheriff looks at him and the welt on his face as well as the split lip. Stiles says that it was some of the opposing team members, he was mouthing off and they didn't like that. Sheriff gets angry and asks for their names, Stiles says it was too dark, Sheriff wants descriptions so he can find them and pistol whip them. Stiles yells at him to stop and they hug._ **

Everyone smiles at that scene.

**_Scott on his phone as they go through the Hale house, "Oh. Oh, they found Stiles."_ **

**_"I told you, I looked everywhere."_ **

**_Peter pulls out a hidden box under the stairs, "You didn't look here."_ **

**_"What is that, a book?"_ **

**_"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."_ **

Everyone laughs at that comment to Peter said to Derek.

**_Scott's phone rings, "Hey, mom, I can't talk right now."_ **

**_"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either."_ **

**_"What's wrong?"_ **

**_"Something - Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself."_ **

**_Stiles is lying down on his bed when there is a knock on the door, "Dad, I said I'm fine."_ **

**_Lydia is standing on the other side, "Hi."_ **

**_"Hi."_ **

**_"Your father let me in."_ **

**_"He did? Yeah, of course he did."_ **

**_"What happened to your -" Lydia gestures to his face._ **

**_"Oh, uh - yeah, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Do you want to come in? How are you doing?"_ **

**_"They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back." She holds the key._ **

The girls aww at that. Jackson is smug that Lydia still has it.

**_Scott, Isaac, and Melissa examine the cocoon Jackson is in, "What's happening to him?"_ **

"That is messed up." Cora muttered. Jackson is worried about his status and he is freaked out by what he is incased in.

**_"I thought that you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?"_ **

**_"It doesn't look good."_ **

**_Jackson starts to twitch, "Whoa."_ **

**_"Whoa. Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?"_ **

**_"Okay. Okay, okay. Okay, here we go." Melissa goes to Jackson after giving her son a look._ **

Some people chuckle, "You had to have your mom do it for you? Your a werewolf." Jackson asked. Scott just shrugged, "It was creepy."

**_"Mom, zip."_ **

**_"Okay, okay, okay, okay." She got stuck by the chin._ **

**_Scott yells, "Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!" As Jackson's mouth opens with kanima teeth on display._ **

**_In the basement Chris is explaining to Erica and Boyd that he has been studying werewolves for a long time and has learned that electricity can stop their abilities. He goes on to talk about this for a minute before reaching for the dial. The two panic thinking he is going to raise the current. He says that the line between the natural and the supernatural can blur and you can find yourself surprised about which side you end up on. He turns the knob and it shows that he turned it down._ **

The werewolves smiled at Chris.

**_"Hey, sorry, I didn't have any tissues, so, uh -" Stiles gives her toilet paper._ **

**_"That's fine. God, I'm such a mess. God. You have 17 missed messages from Scott."_ **

**_"I know."_ **

**_"You're ignoring him?"_ **

**_"No. No, not really."_ **

Scott looked over at Stiles as if to say, 'yeah right'. Stiles just shrugged.

**_Lydia gets up and sees what's on his desk, "Why do you have women's jewelry?"_ **

**_"Oh. Uh, nothing, it's just some stuff I bought, you know, for your birthday."_ **

**_"For me?" Lydia seems flattered._ **

**_"Yeah, I just - I kind of didn't know what to get you, so I just bought you, like, a bunch of stuff. Like, a lot of stuff. You know, I was gonna return anything that I didn't give you."_ **

Lydia smiled at Stiles for all of these gifts even he never got to give them to her.

**_Lydia looks at the gifts, "A flat screen TV?"_ **

**_"Yeah, that I'm definitely returning."_ **

**_Stiles gets a text that Lydia reads, "You're gonna want to read this."_ **

**_Derek, reading a text message, "They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."_ **

**_Peter is looking through the computer, "That sounds sufficiently terrifying."_ **

**_"They also say he's starting to move."_ **

**_"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."_ **

**_"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?"_ **

**_Peter clicks on something, "Bigger and badder."_ **

**_"He's turning into that? That has wings."_ **

**_"I can see that."_ **

They all laugh at that exchange while still being freaked out about the Kanima becoming worse than it already is.

**_Derek gets on the phone, "Scott, bring him to us."_ **

**_Scott is watching Jackson wriggle around on the table, "I'm not sure if we have time for that."_ **

**_"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we -" They start to watch it when a screeching sound is heard. Peter quickly slams the computer shut, "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."_ **

Everyone laughed at that little scene, even an animation was enough to freak Peter, the psychopath, out.

**_"Scott, get him out of there now - go now."_ **

**_Gerard has sensed that Jackson is 'waking up' and wakes Allison up telling her that it's started._ **

**_Scott looks around, "Hold on, hold on. Okay, go. Go, go, go, go, go."_ **

**_Isaac and Scott carry Jackson's body through the hospital parking lot. Scott drops him on his head right when headlights show up. They look at see that it is Argent in the car._ **

Everyone except Jackson chuckle at Scott dropping Jackson on his head. Jackson just glared at him.

**_Peter and Derek race towards the door, but Peter slows down, "Derek, we need Lydia."_ **

**_"There's no time for -"_ **

**_"That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."_ **

**_"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it."_ **

"You always seem to change your mind from save to kill really quick." Talia told him. Derek shrugged while the others laughed at this exchange.

**_"You're alone." Scott notes._ **

**_"More than you know."_ **

**_"What do you want?"_ **

**_"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."_ **

**_"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."_ **

**_"I didn't mean Jackson."_ **

**_Stiles asks what she knows about all this, Lydia says it is like a dream. Lydia wants to go help Jackson and Stiles doesn't want her to go. He makes this big speech about how she doesn't care if she is hurt, but he will be devastated. He gets a little loud in his speech and Lydia cringes away from him. He realizes what he is doing and tries to apologize to her. She says she will just find Jackson on her own and she leaves._ **

The girls aww at that little scene. Lydia smiles at Stiles before kissing him. Jackson just rolls his eyes.

**_"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too."_ **

**_"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can you let us go?"_ **

**_"No. My car is faster."_ **

"This is the beginning of us helping each other out." Scott said to Chris, who smiled back at him.

**_Stiles is sitting at his desk when Sheriff comes in. He asks Stiles if there is anything there between him and Lydia. Stiles says no because she is in love with someone else. Sheriff sits down next to Stiles and tells him that while getting beaten up and Jackson dying has shaken him up he should be happy about one thing, he single handedly won the game. Sheriff explains that the game was practically over and then Stiles scored and he kept scoring. His father calls him a hero. Stiles claims that he isn't a hero._ **

Everyone looks on in sympathy for how Stiles is feeling. "Everyone can get shot down multiple times and feel like they can't do anything to make it better." Scott told him. Stiles nodded his head at him. Talia smiled at Scott's advice.

**_Chris, Scott, and Isaac arrive at the warehouse district when Isaac says, "I think he stopped moving."_ **

**_"Where's Derek?" Scott suddenly looks in a certain direction and we see Derek running on all fours before flipping in the air and looking at them with his red eyes._ **

**_"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." Peter rolls his eyes._ **

They all laugh at that.

**_"I'm here for Jackson. Not you."_ **

**_"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside."_ **

**_"Where are they?" Scott asks once they are inside._ **

**_"Who?"_ **

**_"Peter and Lydia. Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."_ **

**_"We're past that."_ **

**_Scott wonders, "What about -"_ **

**_"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."_ **

**_"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."_ **

**_Gerard comes walking inside, "Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead." Derek goes to put his calls into Jackson's chest, but Jackson put his claws into Derek first and is able to throw him into the next room._ **

"Ouch!" Cora and Laura uttered.

**_"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Allison shoots a bolt from her crossbow, Scott ducked, but it hit Isaac._ **

**_"Allison?" Scott wonders what she is doing._ **

**_Chris fires several shots at Jackson, it doesn't hurt him, but the next moment Jackson has fully transformed into the Kanima. He whips out the tail and grabs Chris's gun. Chris runs to get a better position to fight it. He only had a knife and turned around to face it. The Kanima bats him away easily._ **

**_Derek, Scott, and Isaac have wolfed out are are getting ready to fight the kanima. They attack, but the kanima beats them. He throws Scott into a wall, and Derek is slashed in the stomach and probably partially paralyzed. Isaac is going to help him when Allison comes from behind and slashes him in the gut and then stabs both knives into his back. Isaac collapses and Allison locks in on Derek. She twirls her knives walking forward to Derek. Peter is hiding behind some columns and watching all of this._ **

"Why aren't you helping?" Cora asked. Peter shrugged telling them that he thought they could handle and he had his own separate plan.

**_"No, Allison!" The Kanima grabs Allison by the throat._ **

**_"Not yet, sweetheart."_ **

**_"What are you doing?"_ **

**_"He's doing what he came here to do."_ **

**_"Then you know." Gerard looks at him._ **

"What's happening?" Liam asked in general.

**_"What's he talking about?"_ **

**_"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?"_ **

**_Isaac stands up, "He's dying."_ **

**_"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."_ **

"What?!" Everyone was surprised. The reactions of the others was that Gerard went through a lot just to get the bite. Scott's group was curious as to why when he wanted the bite then he wanted to obliterate the supernatural later on.

**_"You monster."_ **

**_"Not yet."_ **

**_"What are you doing?" The kanima tightens his hold on Allison's throat._ **

**_"You'll kill her too?"_ **

**_"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott."_ **

**_"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."_ **

**_"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."_ **

**_"Scott, don't! Don't!"_ **

**_"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott grabs Derek by the neck and allows for Gerard to get bit by Derek. Gerard looks proud and raises his bit arm._ **

Everyone looked at Scott in anger for doing what Gerard wanted.

**_The other look on in confusion as the blood turns black._ **

**_"What the -" Peter wonders what happened._ **

**_"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard looks to Scott._ **

**_Scott looks at Derek, "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too."_ **

**_"No. No." He grabs his pills and remembers from a previous 'episode'._ **

**_"You dropped this." Scott handed him the pill holder back. We see that Deaton helped Scott with the mountain ash filled pills._ **

**_Gerard crushes the pills and black smoke rises, "Mountain ash!" His eyes and nose start to run with black blood. He falls to his knees and seems to have a fountain of black blood come out of his mouth._ **

Everyone had calmed down when they saw this. They smiled sheepishly at Scott when he looked at them, "Really, you thought I would just turn him like that?" They shrugged.

**_Derek looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"_ **

**_"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine."_ **

"Poor Derek." Cora muttered.

**_Gerard, from the floor, "Kill them! Kill them all!"_ **

**_The kanima lets up on Allison and she is able to get away right when Stiles' jeep comes and hits the kanima. Stiles has is eyes closed and asks if he got him. The kanima jumps up on his hood and makes Lydia and Stiles get out of the jeep. Stiles heads towards the others while Lydia gets closer to the kanima calling Jackson's name. It doesn't seem to hear so she holds up the house key that she has and it stops him._ **

Everyone laughs when Stiles hits the Kanima.

**_We see that the Kanima and he remembers the moment for this key. In the flashback we see Jackson and Lydia in bed together. He rolls over and gives her a key and tells her that it is for the front door. They tease each other. They cuddle and look content._ **

**_Back in the warehouse Jackson has transformed into his half kanima form, he takes the key and his eyes turn human. He backs up and closes his eyes. Derek sees Peter getting ready to attack and he goes to Jackson. They both end up stabbing him at the same time while lifting him off the ground. Jackson falls to the ground and asks Lydia is she still loves him and she says yes she does. He dies, Allison has noticed that Gerard disappeared. Lydia gently sets his head on the floor and starts to walk away. All of sudden they all hear claws against the concrete. They turn and see Jackson start to breathe and open his eyes. His eyes glow blue, he gets up and howls. He turns human again and Lydia rushes to hug him. We see Stiles slightly tear up and he tells Scott that he scratched his jeep._ **

They all wonder what Peter's plan was exactly. They wondered what happened to Gerard. Everyone was surprised when Jackson again was raised from the dead. "Hey! Your finally a werewolf." Liam patted Jackson. Jackson just glared at him.

**_Allison and Scott are in her room. She apologizes to him and he tells her it's okay. She is breaking up with him. He tells her it's okay because he believes they will be together. She says there is no such thing as fate, but he mentions that there is no such thing as werewolves. He kisses her forehead and gets up to leave. He runs into Chris as he is leaving. He turns around and sees Chris hug Allison before he leaves._ **

**_Boyd and Erica are running through the woods, Boyd needs to stop for a minute. When they do they are surrounded by people with claws. We hear a howl when shown the full moon._ **

"Uh… who were those people?" Laura asked.

**_Deaton is looking at the black blood when Ms. Morrell shows up, "You're not planning on getting your hands dirty, are you?"_ **

**_"I do what I have to."_ **

**_"Good. I never liked you being retired anyway."_ **

**_"Whoever said I was retired?"_ **

**_The next day Peter, Derek, and Isaac are at the Hale house where a mark is on the door, "You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asks Derek._ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."_ **

**_"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?"_ **

**_"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming."_ **

**_"Who?"_ **

**_"Alphas."_ **

**_"More than one?"_ **

**_"A pack of them."_ **

**_"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter warns._ **

"An Alpha pack!" Talia exclaimed, remembering something.

**_Stiles and Scott are on the lacrosse field, "So you really think she's gonna come back to you?"_ **

**_"Yeah, I know she is. What about you and Lydia?"_ **

**_"Ah. Well, the 10 - year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15, but the plan is definitely still in motion."_ **

Everyone chuckles, Lydia smiles, "You got me before the 10 year plan was up." Stiles grins at her.

**_"Why don't you just ask her out?"_ **

**_Stiles laughs, "Yeah, okay. Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy."_ **

**_"Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started."_ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."_ **

**_"Dude, you still got me."_ **

**_"I had you before."_ **

**_"Yeah, and you still got me. Okay? It's a life fulfilled."_ **

**_"Very."_ **

**_"Now remember, no wolf powers."_ **

**_"Got it."_ **

**_"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay?"_ **

**_"Okay. Come on."_ **

**_"You promise?"_ **

**_"Would you just take the shot already?" Scott looks down and when he looks back up his eyes glow yellow._ **

**_Stiles throws, "I said no wolf powers!"_ **

That caused everyone to laugh. Alia was worried about the Alpha pack. Derek was worrying about his problem with the Alpha pack. Allison and Peter were glad that they were now caught up to everything that they have been through. Everyone thought Scott's plan was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I added the part about Malia's eyes when Gerard hit Stiles, because I don't think anyone knew that she had blue eyes. So this gives them a chance to see that.


	27. interlude

Toni popped back in, "Well that was the end of Scott's second year, so tomorrow we'll begin the third year." She leaves again and everyone gets up to get dinner.

They are sitting at dinner when Laura decided to bring up Malia's blue eyes. "So, Malia, there is no sensitive way to ask, but why do you have blue eyes instead of yellow?"

Malia looks at everyone before looking at Scott and Stiles, who both nod their heads and shrug their shoulders, basically saying that it was up to her.

She took a deep breath, "I was in the car with my adoptive mom and sister, during the full moon, I shifted in the car and I accidentally killed them." The Hales looked at her with sympathy. Scott grabbed her hand the tightly held onto.

Everyone was curious about the eye colors of werewolves, but they were told that they would find out soon.

They all went to bed in the same places as before, Chris and Melissa together, Stiles and Lydia together, Scott and Malia together, and the others were in their own rooms.

Talia was wondering when Scott was going to become a True Alpha. She was also wondering about the Alpha pack, something was bothering her, but she couldn't place it.

Liam was thinking that Scott has gone through a lot and he hopes that he will come into this soon. It gets boring when you don't have a part in it.

Jackson is thinking that he is glad that he is a werewolf not a reptile that is controlled by others. He wonders what will happen to him next.

Peter was thinking about his daughter and what their relationship was like in the future. He wonders this because she did seem to defend him earlier, but still seems slightly indifferent to him.

Derek was thinking about his pack and what happened to them. Sheriff was thinking about Stiles and how proud he is of him and his ability to solve crimes. Allison was thinking about Scott and Malia together while also thinking of Malia's wording, 'Your aunt IS a murderer'. She wonders if that means Kate is alive.

The next day they gathered more snacks for the day and went back to the viewing room. Toni popped in, "Well, this is Scott's third year and the year that he becomes an Alpha." This made the werewolves look on in shock since it doesn't always happen that young.

"Some of you are not in this yet and some have left. You just need to wait a little longer." She says most of this to Jackson, who raises his brow, "Wait, I'm gone."

"Not dead, just gone somewhere else, but you come back." Toni clarifies. Jackson just nods his head.

"Alright lets get started." She pops back out as the screen starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone wants to suggest something they want to see specifically, just let me know.


	28. S3E1

**_A young woman revives Isaac with some jumper cables. His body is covered in slashes. There are some deep punctures in the back of his neck. She explains that is where they see and take memories. She gets Isaac onto a motorcycle. Isaac says he hears something and sees two werewolves running up to them. They slash at Isaac and their eyes glow red. The girl is about to get away from them, but Isaac starts to go unconscious again. This causes the bike to overturn and they crash. The twins enter through the window and they merge to become one giant werewolf. The girl pulls a weapon out and fires at the 'mega-wolf' which when it makes contact causes an electrical current to go through them as well. It causes them to split apart._ **

"What happened to Isaac?" Cora asked. The others were amazed at the two werewolves that could merge together.

**_Tattooist looks at the lines drawn, "Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." Scott just smiles._ **

Everyone snickers.

**_Stiles holds up a picture of a lizard, "Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this? Too soon? Yeah."_ **

**_"I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"_ **

**_"I'm not changing my mind."_ **

**_"Okay, but why two bands?"_ **

**_"I just like it."_ **

**_"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?"_ **

**_"Getting a tattoo means something."_ **

**_"I don't think that's..."_ **

**_The tattooist adds, "He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage."_ **

**_"Yeah, you see? He gets it."_ **

**_"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally."_ **

**_"Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"_ **

**_"Nope."_ **

**_"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so…" He passes out after he gets a closer look._ **

**_"Oh, man." Scott says in response to the needle._ **

They all laugh at Stiles fainting.

**_They get in the jeep, Stiles holding an ice pack to his head, "You okay?"_ **

**_"Kinda burns."_ **

**_"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle."_ **

**_"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this."_ **

**_"Oh, God."_ **

**_"No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off."_ **

**_Stiles grimaces as Scott takes it off, "No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop. Whoa, whoa." The tattoo has disappeared._ **

**_"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on. It healed."_ **

**_"Ah, thank God. I hated it. Sorry."_ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_Lydia and Allison are driving, Lydia is trying to convince Allison to go to a 'group thing' not a double date. Allison claims that she is not ready to get back out there and Lydia wonders why when she was in France she didn't date for four months. Allison turns it around by asking if she has dated since Jackson, but Lydia cuts her off before she can say his name. Allison asks if he is okay and Lydia explains that Derek helped him learn control before he moved to London. She reasons that it won't end well. She then admits that they are going on a double date, but says that it isn't an orgy._ **

"I'm in London?" Jackson wonders. Scott's group nods. They all chuckle at Lydia's attempt at getting Allison to go on a date.

**_Scott and Stiles pull up next to them also talking about relationships. Scott telling Stiles that he is giving Allison space and that he isn't sure she will return to Beacon Hills. Stiles had looked over and noticed Lydia and Allison next to them and says that he is sure that she will return. Scott looks over and sees Allison. Allison then spots Scott. They both start to freak out and ask the drivers to go, but there is a red light. Stiles rolls down his window and tries to say hi. Lydia guns the car and they leave during the red light, Stiles tries to say that they probably didn't hear them or see them._ **

"Smooth." Laura muttered. Everyone else laughed at their actions.

**_When the light turns green Stiles starts to drive the same direction as Lydia. Scott points out that it looks like they are following the girls. Stiles tells him there is nowhere to turn. Scott tells him to do something so Stiles stomps on the breaks. Allison looks back and decides that she needs to talk to Scott. She asks Lydia to go back so Lydia stops the car as well. This confuses Stiles and Scott who look at each other, and Allison and Lydia who wonder why they are stopping. Lydia asks if they want to apply logic to those two when Allison asks why they stopped._ **

They all laugh at the confusion caused. "Hey!" Scott and Stiles say, Lydia just shrugs.

**_They are still looking at Stiles and Scott when a deer comes running and smashes through their windshield. Scott and Stiles get out of the jeep and run to the girls asking if they are okay. Allison says she is, but Lydia is wondering what happened. She says that the look in the deer's eyes suggested it was crazy, but Scott walked up to it and touched it and determined it was terrified._ **

"That's not normal for deer." Talia mentioned to everyone.

**_Melissa sees who just came in, "Hey, wait. Wait a minute. I know this one. What happened, Isaac?"_ **

**_"The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?"_ **

**_"Are you not healing?"_ **

**_"I will. Will you just... would you just help her, please?"_ **

**_"Okay, can you take him?"_ **

**_"We gotta move him, Melissa."_ **

**_"All right, take him. Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." She comes to the girl._ **

**_"Find him. I have to find him."_ **

**_"What are you saying?"_ **

**_"I have to... I have to tell him."_ **

**_"Who?"_ **

**_"The Alpha. Find the Alpha."_ **

**_"What do you want with Derek Hale?"_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_"Okay, let's get her out of here."_ **

**_"Not Hale. McCall. Scott McCall." She opens her eyes as she says this._ **

This causes everyone to be interested in how she knew he would become an Alpha.

**_The next morning Scott is working out and reading at the same time. His computer beeps and he stops doing pull ups. We see a pile of books that he is reading or has read. The computer has the wallpaper is of him and Allison. Then there is the word of the day site. He reads it and sees that the word is ephemeral which means lasting a short time. This leads to him looking at his arm and muttering ephemeral._ **

"Wow, you were reading a lot of books." Jackson muttered. Scott shrugged mentioning that he had to get his grades up.

**_At the Argent's new apartment, Allison is sitting on her bed when Chris comes in. He tells her that she doesn't have to go today if she doesn't want to. She explains that she has to since she is driving Lydia to school because her car is wrecked. They hug._ **

**_Stiles, on his computer, "You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000."_ **

**_"Oh, God, please go to school."_ **

**_"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle."_ **

**_"I'm not gonna beg you."_ **

**_"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway."_ **

**_"Would you consider a bribe?"_ **

**_"You couldn't meet my price."_ **

**_"Extortion?"_ **

**_"You got nothing on me."_ **

**_"Yeah." Sheriff gets closer and grabs the back of the chair Stiles is sitting on._ **

**_Stiles is still trying to type, "Dad, what are you doing? Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles falls to the ground._ **

**_"Aah!"_ **

Everyone laughs at this scene.

**_Lydia is putting on lipstick and then sees a leather jacket. She puts it on when the boy on her bed tells her it looks good on her. She takes off the jacket then. He asks if he can take her on a real date and she negatively hums. He asks if they can have sex again and she gives a positive hum before grabbing her bag and leaving._ **

Lydia grimaces at that scene remembering how she used to act.

**_Scott arrives at school on his dirt bike and is proud until he notices the fancy motorcycles right next to him._ **

**_"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asked._ **

**_"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"_ **

**_"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" It shows the missing person pictures of Boyd and Erica._ **

**_They hear the principal in his office, "Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" He holds up a broadsword._ **

**_Stiles grabs Scott "Go, go, go."_ **

They all chuckle at that scene.

**_Lydia is admiring all the freshmen or 'fresh men' when Allison tells her that they are boys and 14. Lydia dismisses that saying some are more mature than others. Allison says that she can stay single and focus on themselves. Lydia knows that she is talking about herself more than Lydia. Lydia points out that she doesn't want a boyfriend she wants a distraction. This is when the twins walk in._ **

**_Melissa is looking at Isaac's wound, "Yeah. Yeah, that's healing, visibly. Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this."_ **

**_"All right, cover it up."_ **

**_"I-I don't think that's gonna matter. I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people."_ **

**_"Okay, can you do something?"_ **

**_"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this. And there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door."_ **

**_"Have you tried calling Derek?"_ **

**_"Like, five times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"_ **

**_"Yeah. Call Scott."_ **

"Aww Scott is already seen as a helper." Laura teased.

**_Sheriff stops Melissa and asks that he needs to ask Mystery Girl some questions. He explains that she had a modified stun gun and she caused more than 10 thousand in damages. Melissa explains that the girl is heavily sedated. Wee see that the girl is not since she pulled out the needle._ **

**_Allison walks into the classroom and finds only one seat open and that's in front of Scott. They get all nervous and awkward with each other. After she sits down Scott looks at Stiles who gives him a sarcastic thumbs up. Everyone in class get a text which the teacher sent as she reads the line. She makes them turn off their phones._ **

Everyone cringes at the awkward encounter.

**_Scott's mom is trying to reach Scott when she is passed by Kali. She enters Isaac's room and gives him a sedative. At first Isaac doesn't notice anything, but as she is giving him the sedative she says that 'they don't want him to get away again'. As he starts to lose consciousness he looks down and sees her barefoot with claws instead of toenails. He looks back up at her as she counts and her eyes turn red._ **

"Uh oh, Isaac seems to be in trouble again." Cora said.

**_Allison passes Scott a note asking to talk. As Scott starts to respond the principal comes in and talks to the teacher. Jennifer asks for Scott and tells him that he has to leave. As they get out the door, Jennifer tells him that she understands family emergencies, but she is aware of his poor school record and wants to warn him 'in the nicest way possible' not to slip back into old ways. He says he won't and she mentions that resolutions are good only if you stick with them. He says he won't be ephemeral as he leaves._ **

Some people snicker at this scene.

**_Kali goes into Braeden's room, but finds her missing. She growls at that._ **

**_Stiles sees a bandage around Lydia's ankle, "Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?"_ **

**_"No. Prada bit me."_ **

**_"Your dog?"_ **

**_"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."_ **

Everyone laughs at her comments.

**_"Has it ever bitten you before?"_ **

**_Lydia shakes his head, "Mm-mm."_ **

**_"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"_ **

**_"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"_ **

**_"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."_ **

**_"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice…" A bird hits the window._ **

**_Jennifer looks out the window at that, she sees a huge flock of birds flying towards the school. They start to hit the windows. "Get down, everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" The birds break through the windows and start scratching and pecking the students while also smashing into walls and dying. Stiles finds Lydia and grabs her to protect her. Then it is over and everyone stands up freaked out at this incident._ **

"Well that was creepy." Cora said shuddering at all the birds. Lydia and Stiles nodded.

**_Scott is walking with his mother down the hospital hallway, "Why didn't you tell me before?"_ **

**_"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to."_ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death... honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."_ **

**_"It's not gonna stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."_ **

**_"Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."_ **

**_"Thank you." Scott is in the elevator as the door closes, but it is stopped by a cane._ **

"Deucalion!" Talia yelled shocked. Scott looked at Deucalion in sadness, Malia grabbed his hand.

**_"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" Scott pauses before pushing the 2 button again._ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"Thank you."_ **

**_Doctor sees the completely healed skin, "What the hell is this? Does someone want to explain this to me?"_ **

**_"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"_ **

**_"Um... sure." Deucalion grabs his shoulder so that Scott can guide him. Scott hangs his head as he walks._ **

They all laugh at Scott's put out posture.

**_"Here's an idea. Why don't you wheel this joker out of here and get somebody that actually needs to be operated on? Now! I'm gonna go smoke." The doctor said annoyed. Ennis grabs Isaac's bed and puts him in a wheelchair._ **

**_Scott arrives in time to see Isaac being wheeled into an elevator. Scott runs towards the elevator and jumps into it. These two werewolves fight in the elevator before Ennis grabs him by the throat and lifts him up, "Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha."_ **

**_Derek comes from behind and stabs him in the back with his claws, "So am I." He throws Ennis through the hallway and then turns to Scott, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"_ **

They all laughed at that.

**_Allison and Argent are quietly talking about this incident, sheriff overhears and comes over to ask Argent what he thinks. He says that Stiles told him he was a hunter. Chris just says that he isn't a hunter anymore._ **

**_Stiles, over the phone, "We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class…"_ **

**_"Hey, can you tell me about it later?"_ **

**_"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."_ **

**_"OK then meet me at Derek's."_ **

**_"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at…"_ **

**_"Just meet us here, okay?"_ **

**_Scott looks around, "You don't still live here, do you?"_ **

Everyone else was also curious about that.

**_"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."_ **

**_"Yeah, but it did heal."_ **

**_"Not on the inside."_ **

**_"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha."_ **

**_"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."_ **

**_Scott is about to walk away when he grabs his arm, "Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me."_ **

**_Lydia tells Allison that Beacon Hills has become a 'Beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural'. Braeden comes up to them and asks for Scott. She grabs both of their arms, but then sees the twins and leaves. They notice that the girl left them with a bruise. Chris arrives to take them home and reminds Allison that they are staying out of the supernatural nonsense._ **

**_Sheriff visits Deaton to ask about all the animals. Seaton says he was just about to call him. He explained that he thought someone did something to the animals, but when he looked closer he saw that they did it to themselves. It shows all the animals dead._ **

**_Derek's red eyes look at Scott's arm, "Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?"_ **

**_"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." He says while tracing it again in the dust._ **

**_"Why is this so important to you?"_ **

**_"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?"_ **

**_"To mark something." Stiles says._ **

**_"Well, that's in Tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."_ **

**_"For what?"_ **

**_"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh…"_ **

**_"Like an open wound." Stiles finishes._ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."_ **

**_"Ah, that's great." Stiles exclaims._ **

Everyone laughs at that.

**_"Do it." Derek starts the blow torch._ **

Some people are horrified that this is what it takes to get a tattoo on a werewolf.

**_"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." He starts to walk away when Derek grabs him._ **

**_"Nope. You can help hold him down."_ **

**_"Oh, my God."_ **

**_"Hold him."_ **

**_Scott yells, "Aah! Aah!" He started to wolf out. It seems like he passed out. When he wakes up, he looks at his arm and finds the tattoo there, "It worked."_ **

**_"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now."_ **

**_"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral."_ **

**_"Studying for the psats?"_ **

**_"Yep."_ **

**_"Nice."_ **

**_Scott opens the door and notices something, "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"_ **

**_"Go home, Scott."_ **

**_"And why only one side?"_ **

**_"Scott." Derek tries to stop him. Scott brings out his claws and scratches the paint to see the mark left on the door._ **

**_"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"_ **

**_"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."_ **

**_"All of them? How does that even work?"_ **

**_"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica."_ **

"Deucalion is the leader?" Talia asks slightly surprised. Scott nodded his head.

**_"Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."_ **

**_"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"_ **

**_"With all the help I can get."_ **

**_Isaac is leaning against a wall, "Where is she? Where's the girl?"_ **

**_Derek looks confused, "What girl?"_ **

**_The girl is in the locker room ready for a fight. She is outnumbered and Kali slices her with her feet causing her to fall to the ground and not get back up. We see the cane followed by the blind guy from the elevator._ **

**_"Beautiful. But defiant, aren't you?"_ **

**_"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him."_ **

**_"Of a teenage boy?"_ **

**_"Of the man he'll become."_ **

**_"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat... get someone else to do it for you."_ **

**_Braeden realizes, "Derek." Deucalion then slashes her, but we don't see that, we only see the blood splatter._ **

"Ouch." Cora muttered. Talia shook her head thinking that Deucalion has gotten worse.

**_Lydia is helping Allison pick out the colors for her room. They both hold up the bruised arms at the same time and Allison notes that it looks like there is a pattern to it._ **

**_We see a bank vault with the pattern on the floor. We see a man figure hunched and then a small female hand grab his._ **

"Who's in the bank vault?" Liam asked. "Boyd and someone, who we aren't going to spoil." Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any other members of the Hale family other than Talia and Cora so they will be the only ones mentioned the most. Allison and Peter are from season 3 part 1, Derek, Sheriff, and Jackson are from season 1, Liam is from season 5 part 2. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Argent, and Melissa are from season 6 part 2.


End file.
